


【快新】真爱至上

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 95,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: 工藤新一因意外被陌生人终身标记，若是找不到对方，戒断反应带来的痛苦会伴随他一生。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

疼痛不是很清晰，可能是因为自己也并不够清醒。但是他还记得后颈的腺体被利齿破开时的温度，给十几岁少年的身体带来了巨大的负担，当时恐怕也不会想到，原来一次简单的临时标记，最后竟然会闹出变成了终身标记的乌龙。  
而他不记得那个萍水相逢的Alpha究竟是什么模样，就连姓甚名谁都完全不知晓。  
天花板在转，身体在晃，他晃晃悠悠地走着，月亮揉碎了跌进眼里。


	2. Chapter 2

工藤新一睁开了眼。  
窗外鸟鸣连绵、阳光透过窗户照进房间，光柱里隐约浮着细小尘埃。距离原先设定好的闹钟铃响还有半个小时，清晨的气温总是偏凉些，他伸出被褥的手已经感到了些许凉意。  
又是同样的梦。  
他只手遮住双眼，五指张开又合拢，不知为何有一种不真实感。工藤新一侧过身去朝向暗处，蜷缩着，挡住了身后的所有阳光。  
不自觉地抚摸上了自己的后脖颈，微微凸起的腺体的部分，那里似乎还有被人用蛮力咬破留下的印记——不过现在已经变得平整，这要多亏了宫野志保，要是不好好打理的话，他的腺体恐怕早就已经保不住了吧。  
——这该死的、变小后被改变的体质。

今天是工藤新一大学报道的第一天，家和学校有点距离，所以他早早地在学校附近租了一间出租屋，方便第一天报到和日常出行。因为除去学生的本分外，他还多了一个体制外警方特殊顾问的身份，权衡三分，决定还是不在宿舍住比较好，这样能够行动自由，还可以把一部分的书籍和案卷都搬进小小的出租屋里。  
和工藤宅的气派洋房不一样，工藤新一特地选了一间相较而言不算大的出租屋。毕竟只有自己一个人住，平常也没什么时间打扫，能够一切从简最好——不过这只是和本家相比，一百平的面积在这片区域仍旧要价不菲。不过让工藤新一能够敲定这里的最大原因，就是在这儿能简单望到街对面的樱花公园，特别是夜樱，原来在米花要是想要赏樱还总得麻烦阿笠博士驱车前往周边地区，费时又费力，还怕到了晚上要是时间太晚会不安全，总是得早早回来，所以总是错过赏夜樱的时节。不过现在就不一样了，他只要坐在窗边，等待月色降临，美景自然也能一并纳入他的眼里。  
工藤新一利索地洗漱，换衣，吃下两片吐司，温了一杯水服下药片，然后带好一天份的药片，从衣帽架上拎出一条围巾，拎包前往学校。其实大学生活对他而言也并没有想象中的兴奋，因为自己的生活并不会因为新阶段的开启而产生什么变化——他还是会侦破很多案件、过着每日和犯人斗智斗勇的烧脑日子。也许会碰到新的人、看到新的事，可是对于现在的工藤新一而言，并不能提起什么兴趣。  
——而且，哪怕是碰到了命中注定的番，也没办法和对方顺顺利利地在一起，他注定要一个人活一辈子。  
“啊，差点忘了。”  
刚出家门的工藤新一想起什么似的，又折回家中，从房间的抽屉里掏出喷雾，拨开围巾，往腺体上喷了两下，静坐了一小会儿，他身上的信息素就消失得无影无踪。  
就连他纯粹的信息素里所掺杂的不和谐因素一起，销声匿迹。

今天的天气确实有些冷，能够哈出雾气，白蒙蒙的，氤氲了眼前的所有景色。工藤新一踏进大学校园，周围已经有眼尖的人认出了他的身份，想要靠近却又不敢有更多的动作，只是因为兴奋而控制不住信息素的大有人在，信息素总是这样，能够及时反应主人的变化。  
——现在Alpha和Omega已经不是什么稀有性别，从最开始第二性征分化时的百分之一占比，经过漫长的演化，AO总数终于能够和Beta各分百分之五十，并且整体上体征差异并不大，单看外表也不一定能准确猜出对方的第二性征。同时随着科技水平提高和第二性征平权运动的兴起，第二性征成为了个人隐私，是否愿意向他人透露全凭个人意愿，在资料表上也会进行第二性征锁定，只要处理得当就不会有大碍。  
而Alpha或者是Omega们平常也可以通过喷洒药物来掩盖气味。只不过Alpha们一般都不会掩饰自己的信息素，是个人都有想要向别人展示自己的强大的本能心理，这样一推算，基本上也只有想要伪装的Omega才会选择装作闻不见信息素也散发不出信息素的Beta。当然，除此之外，也存在试图通过信息素来寻找伴侣而不选择掩饰信息素的Omega。总而言之，每个人的选择都变多了。  
而被标记过的Omega身上会混有对应Alpha的味道——无论临时与否，唯一的区别也只是时间，临时标记后，身上的Alpha信息素会随着时间慢慢淡去，但终身标记不会——同时，若是被终身标记，则该Omega一生都只能接受来自标记了自己的Alpha的信息素，在这期间，被其他Alpha标记、去医院洗掉腺体标记会对身体带来不可逆转的损伤。

周围的信息素实在是太多了些——工藤新一按捺住自己胃部涌上来的想要呕吐的欲望，不自觉地提溜了一下围巾，鼻翼陷进柔软的织物里。这是那场灾难留下来的后遗症之一，无论是玫瑰花味儿的、蛋糕味儿的、汽水味儿的，在他鼻子里全都变成了如同腐烂的鸡蛋、发酵的肉块那般令人反胃作呕。可是办案时总需要敏锐的五感来发现蛛丝马迹，往日那寻找真相的利器如今变成了绞刑架，工藤新一像是在刀尖上行走，稍不注意就会跌进火海。  
可说实在的，他又极为享受这种命悬一线的危机感。侦探生来就不是什么愿意选择安逸的生物，被血和利刃打磨的坚韧神经使他们像是冒险家，闯进有着野兽嚎叫撕扯的森林。  
……不过偶尔也会想要过着稍微放松些的日子啦。


	3. Chapter 3

工藤新一先是来到了和服部平次约好的教学楼下——两个少年步入了同一所学府，这对他们双方而言是非常值得高兴的事情，这样一来终于能够近距离地探讨新鲜的案子和线索，和挚友历经头脑风暴总归是快乐的。大阪少年隔着老远就看到了工藤新一，奋力地向他招手，工藤新一看到后也小跑过去。  
“哟，工藤。”  
“确实有段时间没见了，服部。”工藤新一从包里掏出一张薄薄的纸片，“上次那件案子的信息，我这里又查到了点新情报。”  
“一年前的惊奇魔术秀吗？”服部平次大致扫了一下，“好，我回去仔细研究一下。不过今天刚开学，咱们还是先去走流程吧。”  
“说的也是。”工藤新一打量了一下校内的环境，确认了新生报到的地点，冲着服部平次指了个方向，两个人一同朝那块地方走去。  
“说起来，你今天喷阻断剂了？”  
“啊、是啊。”服部平次看了工藤新一一眼，“你不是受不了信息素的味道吗……”  
工藤新一把脸埋进围巾里：“其实不用这么照顾我。反正走到哪都有信息素，不缺你这一个，你怎么舒服怎么来就好了。”  
“什么嘛，这种优柔寡断的样子可真是少见，工藤。”服部平次笑得一口白牙，“反正我的Alpha信息素散出去也没什么用嘛，无所谓啦。而且做侦探这一行的，保护个人隐私也挺重要的。”  
“是是、那么请问你什么时候才能和远山小姐告白？我已经等这出好戏很久了。”  
服部平次立刻涨红了脸，冲工藤新一大喊起来：“下次、下次一定！我这次找到了一个很棒的地方，绝对是史上最浪漫的告白地点！”  
“好的，祝你顺利。”  
服部平次调整了一下帽子的角度，想到了什么似的，又有些小心翼翼地开口。  
“不过还是没找到那个家伙吗？”  
“没有，也没兴趣。”  
提到这个话题，工藤新一觉得自己的腺体又泛着热，上面却没有完整的齿痕。

“对方大概率也是中招了，按道理来讲我们都是受害者。”  
“但是这个标记对你影响太大了，工藤，你真的不考虑再找找那个人试试看吗？”  
“估计那会儿人家也没多想吧，只是咬一口的事情谁知道会变成现在这样子，说到底都是我自己这副身体惹的祸，倒也不用再多牵扯什么。而且我要是真找到了那个人，我接下去应该说点什么？我既不需要他的赔偿、也不需要他为我后半生负责。”工藤新一转过头去看张袂成阴的校园街道，早樱陆续开了，空气间弥散的自然花香抵消了一些信息素带来的头晕目眩。这是终身标记后长期得不到相应信息素慰藉所产生的戒断反应，他太久没接受到将他终身标记的Alpha的信息素了，可是自己又不屑于去寻找那个不过是擦肩而过的陌生人。  
“但要是能被那个人再咬一口你都会比现在舒服很多。”服部平次拿执拗的挚友没辙，“博士家的小不点小姐的研究、进展还顺利吧？”  
“灰原那边也不是很确定，好像这个标记已经写进基因里了，没办法清除，挺头疼的。”  
“呜哇——本来以为人体变小就已经够不可思议了，没想到还有临时标记变终身这出戏，实在是大开眼界。我真的就想问问，你确定这是药物的后遗症导致的副作用？而不是因为你和那位Alpha是契合度百分百？有没有考虑过你俩是命中注定的可能性？”  
“目前这个世界上没有出现过契合度百分百的案例，服部，这段不见的日子你是不是电视剧看多了。”  
“目前没出现过不代表以后就不会出现嘛。”  
“理论上也是不可能出现的，和克隆一样，哪怕外表一模一样但内在也不是同一个人。”  
服部平次耸耸肩，没再接下工藤新一的话茬。他们去领取各自的书籍和报告册，转了一圈回来发现二人竟然还被分到了同一个班级里，实在是缘分使然。核对了入学的基本信息后，他们并肩前往食堂就餐——早就听说学校以美食出名，正好可以去见见世面。

“我靠，这大阪烧味道真的不错，配白米饭真的绝了！工藤我知道你想说什么但是恕我不接受，大阪烧就是要配米饭，这是永恒的真理。”  
室内开了暖气，吃的又是热乎的东西，在外头染的一身寒意就立刻被驱散得干干净净了。  
正在咀嚼章鱼小丸子的工藤新一睨了他一眼，但是不得不说，味道真的很不错，酱料很鲜、撒在上面的干货要是慢慢咀嚼还有点回甜，一口咬下去迸发的热度和滋味顺着蒸腾而上的热蒸汽还能够治愈身心——更别说作为主角的章鱼了，每一个小丸子里的章鱼都非常大粒，弹牙的同时还能够和外层的面糊完美地融合。工藤新一难得胃口那么好，吃了两盒还想要第三盒，服部平次帮着去倒了两杯饮料，一杯可乐一杯热咖。  
“太幸福了。”工藤新一喟叹，他又看了眼窗口，想找找有没有柠檬派。实不相瞒他馋了好久，这段时间一直没吃到，期待着学校的食堂能不能给他点儿惊喜。

……下一秒，不和谐的声音像把利刃，尖锐地刺入耳中，让工藤新一瞬时就没有了那个闲情逸致去找合胃口的甜品。玻璃砸向地板碎裂开，瓶瓶罐罐倾倒，盘里的食物因为晃动而摊成一团。  
“啊！！！”  
尖叫和肉体碰撞的声音混在一起，现场顿时乱作一团。工藤新一和服部平次闻声望去，不远处有位年轻的女性倒在了地上，戴着漂亮的头簪，身体僵硬着，双手死死卡住自己的脖颈，手指上有沾到略微的酱料，鼻子上架着的眼镜已经掉在了一旁，镜片后原本神采奕奕的眼现下瞪大到极致，眼眶快要被撑破，张开的嘴里流出刚刚的吃食。  
两位年轻的侦探对此已经见怪不怪，以最快的速度冲到女性身旁。服部平次维持着现场秩序，配合着食堂员工，让围观人群暂时不要离开食堂，全数留在这儿——但是也不能靠近现场。工藤新一蹲下身去，探了探女性的脉搏，又查看了一下她的瞳孔，而后掏出了手机。  
“工藤，怎么样？”张开双臂不让无关人士靠近的服部平次转过头去问俯身蹲下的工藤新一。  
“不行了。”  
工藤新一摇摇头，轻且缓地合上了女性未瞑的双眼。服部平次将反戴的帽子旋转到了正位。


	4. Chapter 4

“死者木村真希，女，二十一岁，大三生。”高木涉向目暮十三汇报了基本的信息后，看了眼身陷现场的两位少年侦探，抽了抽眼角。  
“工藤君和服部君怎么会在这里？”  
“这还用说吗，”服部平次开口道，“我们是新生啊。”  
工藤新一没说话，他紧闭着眼睛，死死皱着眉头，身体状态看上去颇有异常。高木涉有点担心，关切道，“没事吧？”  
“没事，不是大问题。”  
工藤新一捂住自己的下半张脸，眼角紧绷，看上去在极力忍耐着什么，并且有意识地屏住呼吸。服部平次立刻明白了缘由，他附在工藤新一耳边悄声问道。  
“你要不还是去休息吧，这次就由我来破案。”  
最开始吃饭的时候他和服部平次特地挑了一个僻静的位置，受到的信息素干扰比较少。可是现在冷静下来，周围紊乱的信息素一股脑儿地鞭笞工藤新一的嗅觉。工藤新一皱着脸，他隐隐感到自己的腺体内的血管正在跳动，昭告他此刻多么需要将他标记的Alpha，甚至想要疯狂散发信息素来呼唤伴侣。工藤新一闷不做声地用围巾捂住口鼻，回到自己的座位上拉开包的拉链，倒出几粒药片都没数清楚数量就直接吞下，深呼吸，觉得好受了不少。  
“别滥药。”服部平次看着工藤新一的服药过程，皱着眉，这不是什么好兆头。  
“我知道，这些无关紧要的小事之后再说。”

工藤新一回到现场，早在警方来之前他就已经收集并拍摄了现场遗留下来的所有证据，现在正在翻看着相册，其他的交由检察官进行检验。  
确认将所有信息都完好无缺并精准地记入脑中后，工藤新一走到在一旁等待问讯的三人面前。  
“那么，木村倒下的时候，就是你们三位和她在一起的是吗？”工藤新一问道，确认刚刚自己收集到的基本信息，“先是麻生纯和石田健三，都是木村真希的友人，并且同为大三学生，麻生纯在人文科进修，石田健三是化学专业，主攻医药，在这方面颇有造诣。”  
被点到名字的麻生纯和石田健三点点头，示意工藤新一的信息没有问题。  
而后侦探走到第三人面前。

“……黑羽快斗。”工藤新一念出名字，抬眼扫视了一下在他面前笑得七分灿烂的大男孩儿，更重要的是，对方长了一张和他近乎一模一样的脸，使他有些惊讶，不过对方似乎并不是很在意这一点的样子——但当务之急还是解决命案。工藤新一清了清嗓子，继续阐述道，“……是这一届的新生，计算机专业。你和被害者是什么关系？”  
“我只是和他们拼个桌，今天是我们的第一次见面。”黑羽快斗眨眨眼，示意自己真的和这场命案没有任何关系。  
“但是周围还有其他座位，为什么还要特地拼桌？”  
“因为这里离甜品窗口最近啊！能够第一时间拿到新鲜出炉的甜品欸，谁不心动。”

工藤新一扫了眼案发现场的桌面，有半张桌子叠着各式各样的零食塑料袋和甜品托盘，他算是默认了这个说辞。  
“好的，我知道了。”  
工藤新一说道，又围着尸体转了一会儿，没有发现什么新的线索。信息少得可怜，接下来只能等警方那边检测出来的报告。在此期间，和木村有过接触的三人已经被叫到旁边搜了一次身。

“有搜到什么吗？”同样毫无头绪的服部平次问道。  
“麻生纯的话，口袋里是学生证、装了眼镜的眼镜盒、口红和手帕；石田健三随身携带的则是学生证、社团的钥匙、U盘、一本药物学教材。”  
“黑羽快斗呢？”  
“呃……”负责搜身的警员一下子哑了火，挠挠头，不知道从何说起，黑羽快斗站在一旁耸耸肩，嘭的一声变出了一朵玫瑰，他接下警员的话茬，“搜到了数不清的魔术小道具。”  
“原来你喜欢玩魔术？”工藤新一看了他一眼。  
“是的。实不相瞒，鄙人最大的梦想就是成为世界首屈一指的魔术师。”  
说罢，黑羽快斗将右手放置胸前，左手背过身后，朝他行了个礼。  
工藤新一和黑羽快斗对视了一会儿，认定对方是自己最难对付的类型。说实在的，侦探的本职应该是串联确切线索得到结果，而不是根据己有的假定事实来进行解释、自圆其说。可是常年办案的第六感告诉他，黑羽快斗并不是他想要寻找到的命案真凶。  
翻来覆去地思考仅有的线索，实在是无法将其连成片，工藤新一烦躁地抓了抓头发。周围的学生们因为恐惧、不安、好奇等等因素，正在加速自身信息素的释放——而且这个空间的人员有些密集，虽然说是不能打扰现场办案，但是人们都集中在了警戒线之外，围成了一个圈，想要看看传闻中“关东的工藤和关西的服部”携手办案是什么样的。他明明才吃过药物不到四十分钟，现在身体又有再度发作的趋势。  
“喂、工藤，你要是真的不行的话就别撑着了。”服部平次有些忍不下去，他站在工藤新一身旁，已经稍微能嗅到一点信息素的味道了，不过混在人潮当中并不明显。虽然警戒线外的人们闻不到，但若是靠得近的话还是能有所察觉，不否认存在第二性征暴露的可能。服部平次也知道，工藤新一不是很想暴露自己被标记过的事情，因为不用想也清楚这一点若是暴露了，到时候一定会引来一堆麻烦。

“怎么了？工藤侦探身体不舒服？”黑羽快斗似乎也看出了工藤新一的窘迫，而麻生纯和石田健三还在面色愁容地看着好友的尸体，看上去并未朝这里多加注意。  
服部平次正在考虑编个什么样的理由搪塞下去，黑羽快斗紧接一句：“是因为空气太闷了吗？不过确实哦，围着的人也太多了一点。”  
“差不多吧……”服部平次扯了扯嘴角。

“不过这样的事情要解决也很容易。”黑羽快斗转过身小跑到拉了警戒线的警员身边，向对方沟通是否能够再把警戒范围圈得更广些，又变了几个小魔术，让看客的注意力集中在了他身上，不知不觉人群中的那些不稳定的情愫连带信息素都收敛了不少。黑羽快斗为可爱的女孩子们变去玫瑰，让她们不要靠得太前，怕会影响到晚上的睡眠，说不定会有噩梦缠身——自己则顺便收获了一票写着电话号码的小纸条。  
“那家伙……招蜂引蝶真有一套啊。”  
服部平次挠了挠头发，又继续回去想案子了。一旁的目暮十三有些气极地把黑羽快斗喊回来，让他呆着别乱动。  
双手握着一堆小纸条的黑羽快斗有些无奈：“因为我真的不是犯人嘛，就忘记现在自己还是处于‘嫌犯’状态的事实了。”

人群后退让空气能够稍微流通些，工藤新一觉得呼吸顺畅了不少。他走到黑羽快斗身旁，轻声地说了句“谢谢”。  
“没关系，也不是什么很麻烦的事情。”  
“但是我不会因为这一点就彻底把你排除在嫌犯的范围之外的。”  
“悉听尊便。”说罢，黑羽快斗摆出一副“无论如何任由你处置”的表情。

“警部，在死者的身上检测出了药物反应。”  
“果然是毒杀吗……”目暮十三拖着下巴思考着。  
“出现药物反应的都是什么位置？”工藤新一问。  
“是这样的，分别出现在了死者的左手拇指、食指和中指处，还有叉子、和携带的化妆品上。”  
“食物里呢？”  
“这……并没有检测出来。”  
高木涉看了眼餐桌：“叉子……这是个一次性叉子，但学校食堂应该不会提供一次性餐具吧，毕竟太浪费了。而且桌上的那碗沙拉，看包装，应该不是学校里贩卖的吧。”

麻生纯回答：“是的，这是真希今天自己外带的鸡胸沙拉，她最近在减肥，所以不吃食堂里的饭菜，只是点了外卖以后陪我们过来一起吃而已。”  
石田健三接道：“她最近的确是在减肥，这点我可以作证。不过我们两个也劝她不要太过分了，你看，她其实根本就不是什么需要减肥的人，过度减肥只会对身体有害。”  
“那么最近死者有和其他人产生什么纠纷吗？”目暮十三追问。  
石田和麻生低头想了想。  
“其实真希她很注重个人形象。”麻生纯说道，“不会做出有损自己形象的事情，所以从来不在公众场合跟别人争执，什么事情都压在心里，要是实在憋不住了才会跟我们倒倒苦水。我觉得她这样的性格，也很难跟别人产生什么大的纠纷吧。”  
“不过最近，她似乎是有什么心事的样子。”石田健三边回忆边说，“女孩子的心事我也不太好过问太多，只是看上去给人这样的感觉。”  
“那今天你们三位一起过来就餐之前，各自都在做什么呢？”

石田健三回忆了一下：“我们三个上午的课程都是相同的，最开始是在教室碰了面。课后纯帮真希扎了头发，似乎是纯最近新学的发型，不过那个时候我也顺道出去买奶茶了。”  
麻生纯：“是这样没错，您看，真希背后的辫子也根本不是一个人能扎出来的，是我帮了忙。真希最近除了减肥，还开始注重起了自己的打扮，我正好学会了点技巧，就让她试试看。之后我去了一趟洗手间，回来的时候石田也已经回来有一会儿了，他帮我们都买了奶茶。”  
“奶茶当中有什么疑点吗？”  
“这倒没有，我们喝的都是同样的口味，我和石田并没有什么不舒服。”  
“不过知道木村小姐正在减肥，石田先生为什么要买奶茶这样的高热量饮料给她？”  
“……虽然是在减肥没错，但是真希会给自己设定奖励日，比如每天跑步十公里，要是能坚持一个星期的话，就奖励自己吃点额外的食物。”

“原来是这样。”目暮十三想了想，“综合来看，还是毒物直接涂在餐具上的可能性会比较大。”

服部平次朝工藤新一轻声发问：“怎么样，有头绪了吗？”  
“……暂时还没有，缺少了最关键的碎片。”  
“我也是这么觉得。难不成会是那个魔术少年？”  
“不是他。”工藤新一笃定。  
“看样子我们还漏掉了什么。”  
黑羽快斗在旁边双手插兜，悠哉游哉地看着侦探和警方的办案过程，自己没有什么能做的，也没有什么人来继续问话，他觉得有些无聊，又把多余的注意力放在了麻生纯和石田健三身上。他又看了眼窗外，天空似乎暗了下来。


	5. Chapter 5

工藤新一发狠地揉了揉头发，也不知道到底是怎么回事，心底烦躁得很，也许是产生Alpha信息素戒断反应的Omega所显露的特有症状，但是这对理智的侦探而言并不是什么好事。即便浑浊的信息素已经不成为自己难堪的原因，可还是有什么、未知且深邃的东西，正把他的好心情搅得一团糟。戒断反应让Omega陷入难以掌控情绪的境地，而没有人会喜欢这种感觉。  
“在着急？”  
在一旁无所事事的黑羽快斗问道。  
工藤新一并不擅长对陌生人袒露自己负面的情绪，打了个圆场：“并没有。”  
“推理这个事急不得，越急越错，还会容易遗漏不容察觉的点。”黑羽快斗说，“你的本质目的是抓住犯人，而不是比谁破案快——当然，快速破案有的时候也是很重要的啦。”

“和魔术一样。”黑羽快斗从裤兜里掏出一盒纸牌，熟练地分成两摞，而后将两摞纸牌迅速地来回穿插，“得慢慢看、用心看，才能发现技巧。”  
黑羽快斗将纸牌呈U字型拨弄，纸牌哗啦啦地在他的指间游走，宛如滚滚向前的中世纪马车。他玩弄纸牌的确有一套，乍有些职业魔术师的风范来。等到两摞回归成一摞后，黑羽快斗用食指和中指夹住最上面的一张牌，牌面对着自己，他看了眼，而后勾了勾嘴角，轻巧地翻转过来。  
是黑桃A。

黑羽快斗把这张纸牌塞进工藤新一的胸前口袋里，还上手拍了拍，熨平了衣物的褶皱。  
“希望它能给你带来好运。”  
“顺便一提，今天外面真的挺冷。”

——就是这个了。  
工藤新一睁大眼睛，点连成线、线连成面，终于拼凑出了完整的拼图。他和站在一旁的服部平次对视，双方都露出了然的笑来，这是独属于侦探之间的心有灵犀和骄傲，是象征着正义的天秤已预备好的号角。

“如果还是没有搜出什么结果的话，能不能让我们两个暂时回去一趟？我们今天要去交个开题报告，一个小时就行，之后要是还有其他安排的话我们也会配合警部们的。”  
“说的也是啊。”目暮十三看了眼周围的学生群，他们已经封锁了将近两个小时，其中不乏有部分人群开始躁动，都是有本分学习任务要做的人，肯定存在自己并不希望在这种对自身而言毫无关系且无关紧要的事情上浪费过多的时间的学生。权衡三分，目暮十三觉得按照目前的情况而言，这个提案也不是不可以。

“稍等一下，警部。”工藤新一走来，他站到麻生纯和石田健三面前，“与其还要再花一个小时等二位回来继续配合，倒不如给我五分钟，陈述一下这起案子的手法会更加高效，对吧？”  
“工藤君，难道你已经知道凶手了？”  
“是。”

工藤新一清了清嗓子：“其实论手法而言，并不是什么难点，只是我们都漏了很重要的事情。”  
“重要的事情是指？”  
服部平次接道：“是气温。”

“下面就请三位拿出你们随身携带的物品吧。”  
“什么？”  
服部平次：“麻生小姐拿出眼镜、石田先生拿出教材、黑羽先生拿出纸牌。”  
三人依照指示拿出了物品，工藤新一继续道：“就请各位自由地使用它们。顺带一提，只能使用左手。”

依照这样的指示，石田健三用左手随意翻了翻教材，黑羽快斗熟练地掀起纸牌翻出花样。唯一并没有太大动作的麻生纯，身体有些僵直。  
“麻生小姐。”工藤新一和蔼地笑了笑，“请快点戴上眼镜吧。”  
“我是右撇子，用不来左手，不用这样催我吧？”  
“倒也不是。只是您握着的位置好像不太对哦。”工藤新一指了指眼镜镜框和镜架间的拐角，“握着这里会更方便些吧？您是不是握的位置太靠后了？”快要握到两根镜架的末端。  
麻生纯紧握着，面色扭曲，身体止不住地颤抖。石田健三似乎是明白了侦探的意有所指，他不可置信地看着眼前年轻的女性。  
“难道，纯、你……”  
“没有办法握住拐角，是因为上面淬了毒物吧——要是我没猜错，麻生小姐手上拿着的应该是木村小姐的眼镜。目暮警部，就麻烦你把这副眼镜交给检察官去进行药物反应检测了。”  
“好。”

石田健三看了眼倒在木村真希旁的眼镜，和麻生纯手上的那副一模一样。  
“但是这也不奇怪吧？！之前她们二人就像是情同手足的姐妹，用相同的东西并不是什么稀奇的事情，你不能那么草率地就下结论！”  
“今天天气很冷。”服部平次说，听上去似乎有些句不达意，“木村小姐和麻生小姐平常习惯戴眼镜，而今天的麻生小姐明明戴了隐形，可包里还是装了一副普通的眼镜，这一点暂不提原因。总而言之，戴眼镜的木村小姐在进门的时候，会多一个动作。”  
这会儿有个小警员匆匆忙忙地从外头跑进门来，口鼻间呼出的气形成了白雾。  
“报告！目暮警部！周围并没有发现什么可疑的痕迹。”  
这会儿警员脸上的眼镜起了一层薄雾，白茫茫的一片模糊了视野。他取下眼镜，捏着眼镜的镜框和镜架的拐角处，掏出手帕擦拭掉雾气后再重新戴上。

“就是这个时候，木村小姐碰到了眼镜上的毒物。而她在吃沙拉的时候，手指不小心碰到了酱汁，舔了一下手指后将手上残留的毒物也一并吞了下去。叉子上的毒物反应就是那时从手上沾上去的。而且，就算是手指没有沾到酱料也没关系，根据桌上剩下的三人份的杯子蛋糕看来，毒物和嘴接触的几率也很大。”  
“而麻生小姐则是事先在自己的眼镜上涂好毒物，趁着课间帮木村小姐做头发时替换了眼镜。”  
“等到木村小姐因为毒物倒地的时候再将眼镜偷偷换回，装到了眼镜盒里。不过没想到的是这次有我和服部立刻封锁了现场，不然更换眼镜的机会应该会更多。接下来，我们就等检测结果出来吧。”

“不用了。”麻生纯深呼吸了一口，“是我下的毒。”  
“为什么？！”石田健三不可置信地叫喊出声，“我们三个明明从小玩到大，感情一直都很好，从来没有很大的争执，纯你为什么要这么做？！”  
“……”  
麻生纯垂头不语，泪滴从她的眼眶溢出，她想要止住自己的哭声，但发现根本做不到，声带绷紧到嗓子眼发疼，她呜咽了两声，轻声道。

“真希虽然表面上一直是温温柔柔的，但是拜这份温柔所赐，我根本拒绝不了她的要求。”

“最初是借一些小玩意儿，到后来要求越来越高，我像是要被她掏空了。”  
“石田，你知道吗，她从我这里前后夺走了所有积蓄，为的就是买自己买不起的奢侈品。无论我怎样催促她还钱，她总是笑嘻嘻地说手上没有闲钱，让我能不能再宽限她几天。但是这一天从来都没有到来。”  
“我并不擅长交朋友，能够和真希还有石田一起玩，我一直觉得是上天赐予我的幸福。起初我以为这是朋友之间会存在的正常的行为，但是等到话语权一步步被夺走，‘拒绝’被踩在脚下，这种要以压垮另一个人的财力和精神为代价所维系着的真的是友情吗？直到开始质疑这段友谊的真实性之后，再回顾过去，就发现其实有很多时候，真希对我更多的都是利用吧。”  
“但为什么真希没有找我帮忙？”  
“女孩子总是希望能在异性面前保持风度。”麻生纯看了眼石田健三，“你还没发现吗？真希表面上想要成为万人迷，但是最在意的是你对她的看法。”  
“难道……”  
“……谁知道呢。”麻生纯笑了笑，“对我而言，等到自己反应过来的时候，恨意已经麻痹了大脑。我不能接受不纯净的友情，那些带着目的接近我的行为，让我觉得非常下作。”

检察官插话道：“警部，从眼镜里检测出了药物反应。”

“可是木村小姐死去了。”工藤新一淡然开口，“在麻生小姐你口中的这段也许不是很真实的友情，就彻底失去了清算的可能。”  
高木涉走上前去，为麻生纯戴上手铐。  
“麻生小姐，剩下的话我们就到警署再继续吧。”

“是啊。”麻生纯喃喃道，“可是若是要让我说出最真实的想法——”  
“在真希倒地的那一刻，我觉得自己得到了解脱。”  
“我感受到了前所未有的畅快，而这些情绪也都是真实的。”  
她走到一半，红着眼眶，无声地流着泪，转过头来朝两位侦探少年说道。  
“你们没有杀过人，所以永远不会和我们产生共鸣。”  
“你们的快感，就是来自于亲手把我们送上刑场的那一刻，看着犯人的头颅被刽子手砍断在地，而后回去开一场欢乐的庆功宴。”

麻生纯离开了这里。  
她的情绪迸发得热烈，恨意也同名字般纯粹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 犯罪手法参考了《美味得要死的拉面》。


	6. Chapter 6

目暮十三来到少年们的身旁，指着两位侦探、石田健三以及黑羽快斗说：“那么接下来还要麻烦你们到警署做个笔录。”  
“好的。”  
石田健三还在原地握紧双手，显然是心有不甘，服部平次只好拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。  
“我还是不相信纯那么善良的女孩会做出这样的事情……”块头挺大的男孩儿从喉咙里挤出破碎的声音，像破了的风箱，说话夹杂着气音，“为什么……”

把他们带到警署的是千叶和伸，工藤新一和千叶和伸也有一段时间没见了，坐在车上彼此寒暄了几句。石田健三坐在副驾驶，另外三人挤在后座，服部平次坐在中间，照顾到了工藤新一目前闻不得其他人的信息素的状况，特别是来自Alpha的。  
不过落座以后服部平次才发现自己似乎是想多了，黑羽快斗身上并没有任何味道，可能和自己一样喷了阻断剂，或者本身就是个Beta。服部平次不着痕迹地扫了眼黑羽快斗，觉得是个Beta的可能性会更大些。小魔术师只是托腮往窗外看，吹了声口哨。  
“路人们都在往这里看，会不会把我们当成逮捕归案的犯人了？这还真是个新鲜的体验。”  
经常进巡逻车的工藤新一和服部平次耸耸肩，倒是没什么特别的感想。

“说起来，工藤。”服部平次用手肘顶了一下工藤新一的腰，特地压低了声音，附在对方耳旁，用手挡着，“今天你这个状况，之后还能正常上课吗？”  
“上课应该是没问题的。”工藤新一正闭目养神，下半张脸埋在围巾里，脑袋费神地空出一点余地来回答服部平次的疑问，“挑一个空一点的角落就可以，只要不像今天这样被那么多人围着就好。”  
“那就行。”  
之后该闭目养神的闭目养神，该伤神的伤神，倒是一路无言。

等到出警署都已经是黄昏时分了。  
工藤新一走出大门，看见黑羽快斗拍了拍石田健三的肩膀，似乎是在安慰，后者时不时地用袖口擦着眼泪，而后他朝着石田挥手告别，目送着那个被两位青梅留在原地、痛苦的人离开。这会儿服部平次还没出来，工藤新一打算在门口等一阵。  
“怎么样？黑桃A的好运有用吗？”  
黑羽快斗似乎暂时还没打算离开，站着和工藤新一攀谈起来。  
“嗯，谢谢。”工藤新一客套道。  
“今天发现你的身体状况似乎不太好？要紧吗？”  
“并没有什么问题。”工藤新一拢了拢围巾，眨眨眼，散去了破案时周身的桀骜不驯的气势，只是单纯的大学生，“也谢谢你今天的关照了。”  
“这倒是小事一桩。”黑羽快斗挠挠头发，“说起来，介意交换一下联系方式吗？”  
“咦？”工藤新一没想到对方竟然会提出这样的要求，“怎么突然……？”  
“反正也是新生，刚入学，没什么旧友，能多交一个新朋友是一个。”黑羽快斗笑得爽朗，橘光照进来都是说不出的温暖，衬得他的身体的轮廓都晕起温暖的光，好像刚刚并没有目睹什么杀人案件，他们只是单纯地出去兜了圈回来。小魔术师身上似乎就是有某种魔力，让坏心情都散了。  
“重新自我介绍一下，我叫黑羽快斗，未来想成为世界上最棒的魔术师。怎么样？有兴趣吗？”  
工藤新一掏出手机，弯着眼睛笑了笑：“好啊。”

夜晚，工藤新一正靠着窗栏看书，耳边又响起了麻生纯所说的那句话。  
——“你们的快感，就是来自于亲手把我们送上刑场的那一刻，看着犯人的头颅被刽子手砍断在地，而后回去开一场欢乐的庆功宴。”  
明明应是囊括怒海滔天的词句，但是麻生纯吐出时，平稳得就像是静水。

而工藤新一本想反驳的，可是望见麻生纯的眼，又哑了声。  
他不知道为什么会想起来自己还是江户川柯南时期，某一次和服部平次联手调查着名门连续惨死事件，在碎片相连的最后，意外掀开了装满汽油的水壶，问着自己的那位战友。  
“服部，我问你啊——你杀过人吗？”  
“我曾经杀死过一个人。”  
服部平次愕然。  
这是侦探永远解不开的心结，既然做了这一行，无可避免地会沾染些后悔，甚至会比其他职业的后悔度更高。侦探不光是要道破手法，还要点明动机，有些动机背后都藏着让人泣下血泪的故事，但有些动机的背后只剩下人性的渣滓，当侦探为这些不公呐喊时，别说是快感了，心中的热血也会作为油灯，燃成无数光明的火种。  
但工藤新一又矛盾极了，他不愿意听凶手道出杀人的理由，可是又害怕自己会成为凶手头上垂下镰刀的死神。当年的麻生成实在江户川柯南向众人曝光罪行后选择了自杀，这和侦探的准则相悖，侦探觉得麻生成实着实是死在了自己的镰刀下的。

繁杂的思绪令书上的文字都变得晦涩难懂，五十音的排列组合明明看得清楚却无法理解其中的意义了。工藤新一合上了书，把黑羽快斗送给他的黑桃A夹进去当作书签——在这之前，他没忍住用指腹摩挲了一下牌面的花色。他转过头去看窗外的远景，樱花公园的木被缠上彩灯，五彩缤纷，亮得极其好看。他所在的住处是个僻静地，能够嗅到夜晚的独有气息，恬淡宁静、沁人心脾。  
也就只有在这个时候，工藤新一才会偷偷散发出自己身为Omega的信息素来，长期使用阻断剂和抑制剂无疑会对身体产生负面的影响，毕竟是药三分毒。  
信息素是淡淡的青柠香，但是后调还混着可可的味道，这一部分是属于那位不知名的Alpha的信息素。说到底真是一个笑话，明明没有做终身标记，可是这股可可味伴随着自己十五岁的身体飞速拉长成长到了如今十九岁的模样的这段时间，竟是彻底融进了血肉里。身体发生了无形的异变，他的腺体渴望着可可味的Alpha，但是这种渴望无异于绝望。  
可可味的Alpha究竟长什么样、有着怎样的嗓音、叫什么名字，工藤新一没有任何头绪。这个人就是一团迷雾，从风中来，从雾里散，对方甚至都没在监控摄像头里留下任何痕迹。  
工藤新一闭上眼，他也不是没思考过未来伴侣的问题，可是曾经他太难想象自己会和另外一个人并肩的模样，况且他还是个Omega，根本不能照搬自己家那对疯狂父母的案例。不过这下挺好，可可味Alpha也算帮他做了个决定，现在这个终身标记洗不掉，这就让他只能过孤独终老的生活。

——否则非要让他得有个伴侣的话，那最好是一个Beta。  
其他Alpha闻到那股属于同性的可可味会产生同类排斥的念头不说，Beta闻不到信息素，是三性中游离在本能之外的普通人，自然是最好的候选目标……  
工藤新一叹了口气，不再强迫自己去想了，这事儿还是看缘分，如果碰到有缘人最好，碰不到就算了，实在是强求不来。他也不想把性征看作标准，所谓伴侣，最基本的，不应该是两人之间要有“爱”吗？


	7. Chapter 7

等到第二天去学校，工藤新一发现自己受到的瞩目比昨日更甚，毕竟报到当天就出现命案还能够被一个学生当场解决掉的事例放眼全世界可没几个。工藤新一庆幸最近的天气一直都挺冷，让气味流通的速度没有那么快，还能让他光明正大地戴着围巾，时不时地往上提溜一下，好遮挡混在空气中的信息素的味道，加快脚步走向目的地。  
来到门前，工藤新一确认了教室就是眼前这间，拉开后门，想要找一个不是很显眼的位置，要是坐在扎堆的人群当中，他恐怕会被杂七杂八的信息素熏到当场呕吐。  
“咦？这不是工藤吗？”  
他前脚刚踏进教室，坐在靠门处的黑羽快斗就十分眼尖地发现了他。  
“黑羽，早上好。”  
“早上好！”  
黑羽快斗冲他笑起来：“难道在愁坐哪里？要不要坐我旁边？”  
工藤新一环顾了一下教室，这堂课的教授人气还挺高，估计待会儿人多了能坐满——他特地早来不少时间，为的就是避开人流高峰，顺便挑个偏僻一点的位置。而黑羽快斗的座位旁边就是窗户，待会儿上课稍微开出一点小缝隙通通风应该也没关系。  
况且，他昨天就发现了，黑羽快斗身上并没有信息素的味道，也不知道是他喷了阻断剂还是本身就是个Beta的缘故，但不管怎么样都算是帮了大忙。  
“好。”工藤新一答道。

“真没想到能连续两天见到你。”  
“反正都是同校，这很正常。”  
“话是这么说啦，但是连上的课都能选一样的，果然还是有些缘分在里面的吧。”  
“这倒是。”工藤新一从包里拿出表面撒着糖霜的蛋糕卷——他还没吃早饭——想了想，掰了一半递给黑羽快斗。  
“呜哇！谢了！”  
“没事，就当占座的回报了。不过你这家伙，来这么早却要占最后一排的座位吗？是不是想偷懒？”  
“工藤你还不是？来这么早跟着我坐最后一排。”  
黑羽快斗愉快地嚼着蛋糕卷，看上去都没什么空余的心思继续和工藤新一胡扯了。工藤新一不置可否，掏出要用的教材和笔记本来，趁现在距离上课还有些时间，他又掏出了几张A4纸，开始研究起了服部平次昨晚发过来的新情报。  
酒厂已经被收拾得差不多，但还是有部分残党。上次就是听闻惊奇魔术秀和残党之间有瓜葛，于是将工藤新一作为诱饵，联手日本公安进去摸摸底。只可惜情报没得到多少，倒是把侦探后半生搭进去了。时隔一年，服部平次好不容易又弄来点儿新的线索，工藤新一一边翻阅一边深刻体会酒厂涉猎的阶层、范围究竟有多广，无论怎样挣脱都像是被蛛网罩着，稍不留意就会变成黏在网上挣扎的活尸。

工藤新一看着报告，敛下神色。哪怕在剩余的残党当中，这也是未被清除的最后的部分了，他的生活已经基本回归正轨，不能再让自己和周围人生活在任何隐患之中。  
“怎么了？脸色突然变得很差。”  
黑羽快斗没有绕过来看工藤新一手上的材料，他知道这一定又是什么案子的情报，除非对方开口，否则自己一届凡人也不好过多了解，就这样留着令人心安的距离。  
“没事。”工藤新一摆摆手，“只不过在想一个难以侦破的案子而已。”  
“什么案子还能难倒我们伟大的日本警察救世主？”黑羽快斗托腮，“不是你想不出来，是你总是压榨自己，所以睡眠不足脑袋转不过来了吧。”  
“我哪有？”  
“你早上起来没照镜子？”黑羽快斗指了指眼睑的部分，而后指了指眼下，“眼睛里还有血丝，眼袋肿了起来，周围一层黑眼圈，请问您昨晚是和别人干架去了吗？”  
工藤新一想起昨晚自己靠着窗栏闭目养神小憩了一会儿，因为劳累而懒得起身，但是坐着睡又并不舒服，所以一直维持着半睡半醒的状态整整四五个小时——最后，离闹钟响铃还有两个小时才趴回床上。  
只不过这样的行为听上去也未免太小孩子气了些，他并不想告诉一个才见了两次面的人，其中有一次还是在案发现场作为疑犯和审讯者的身份相认。  
工藤新一难得嘴硬：“才没有，我只是睡得不好。”  
黑羽快斗的眼珠子咕噜咕噜转着，他想到什么似的：“难道你还想着那句话？”  
“什么？”工藤新一一下子没反应过来，过了两秒以后明白了，“……也不算是吧。”  
“是吗。”黑羽快斗沉默了一会儿，“其实不用那么在意，每个人眼中的世界都不太一样，你做得很好。”  
黑羽快斗蹩脚的关心让工藤新一感到新奇：“……多谢。”

学生们陆陆续续地走进了教室，不出工藤新一所料，整间教室果然坐得满满当当，令他有些烦躁，即便靠着窗户也还是能够闻到混乱的信息素的味道，这让他本能地勾起身体的不适。侦探转过头去靠着窗户拉开的一条狭窄缝隙，汲取着为数不多的新鲜空气。

“你还好吗？”  
“没事。”  
黑羽快斗压着眉头思索三分，最终还是试探性地问道：“你是不是对信息素很敏感？”  
要不是出了点状况，按照工藤新一本来的性格也并不打算隐瞒自己的性征，他这会儿只好就着黑羽快斗的疑问接下去，半遮半掩地回答道：“算是。”  
“这可真是太辛苦了。”黑羽快斗说，“有没有什么可以缓解的方法？”  
工藤新一眯起眼。  
“大概是这辈子都不会有了吧。”

铃声响起，老教授站上了讲台，工藤新一收好正在看的报告，奋力地在书上写写画画——昨天他还预习了些内容，白纸黑字满满都是标记，还在有些不太理解的地方标上了记号，他盘算着课后得去前头堵住教授问一问。不过希望围着教授的人不要太多，否则他会很难堪。  
工藤新一瞟了眼黑羽快斗，对方的课本白白净净的一片，和自己的完全不能比，甚至还颇有闲情逸致地转笔玩。察觉到了工藤新一视线的黑羽快斗笑了笑，一眼就明白了这个侦探究竟在想什么。  
“因为我都记到脑子里了。”  
说罢，他指了指自己的脑袋。这会他在工藤新一“你不要骗人”的眼神中指着侦探在书上做的标记。  
“这里你没懂？课下我可以教你，倒也不用到前面去和别人挤着问教授了。”

——于是课间的工藤新一眨巴眨巴眼睛，黑羽快斗的解释到位且简易，他竟然很快就听懂了。黑羽快斗看着工藤新一一脸恍然大悟又难以置信的表情，捧腹大笑。  
“你知道吗？之前我读高中的时候，不知道哪里来的学者测我的智商说足足有四百。”  
“这可真是太令人吃惊了。”工藤新一是个坦率的人，“不过就目前来看，你的能力确实很出色。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
工藤新一飞快地在笔记本上写下注释，收拾好东西准备去下一堂课的教室。他和黑羽快斗挥挥手作别，对方也表示自己得赶下一堂。可是走在路上他们仍是并肩的，这样的状态持续到了新的教室门口。  
“难道你也是这节课？”  
“……没错，这可真是太巧了。”

缘分加成总是能够迅速拉近彼此的距离。上午两堂大课结束后，学生们都三三两两地围成团，结伴享用午餐。工藤新一在考虑应该吃什么的同时就被黑羽快斗拉走说要吃食堂的新甜品。  
但是昨天刚在现场解决完命案的工藤新一并不想挑这种时候再次现身在事件现场，倒不是说会多晦气，而是这个时候的食堂定是——

工藤新一抖了抖眉尾，他极力想要按捺住自己的情绪。  
“我说啊……”  
一口一个小布丁的黑羽快斗身后似乎还源源不断地冒出爱心，幸福到眼睛都眯了起来。  
“我们是不是应该打包然后去个没人的地方？”  
昨天他和服部平次还能找到一个僻静的角落，今天他们坐着的原本也是无人的角落，可也就一低头一抬头的功夫，周围的座位都被其他学生占满，接连不断地投来好奇的目光。  
若是过去的工藤新一并不会在意自己到底有多显眼，时不时上个报纸头版让他早就练就了一颗强大的心脏，可是如今的工藤新一只想低调点安分做人，周围的信息素快要把他熏到吐——救命，为什么他要受到这样的痛苦。  
工藤新一捏紧了勺子，面前的蛋包饭变得索然无味。黑羽快斗这才反应过来有些过了，他站起身，冲四周打了招呼，为他们变去鲜花，甚至有调皮的鸽子从他衣服的某处钻了出来，亲昵着人的脸颊。小小的娱乐过后，他走到窗口，仔细打量着什么，又拿了两个一次性饭盒和两双筷子，折了回来。  
“抱歉啊工藤，因为食堂的蛋糕总是会晚一些出炉，所以才等了一会儿——说真的，食堂的巧克力熔岩蛋糕真的很好吃。”  
“原来你喜欢吃巧克力味的。”  
“那可是天赐的口味。”  
工藤新一看了眼黑羽快斗手上拿着的一次性餐具：“蛋糕还没做好？”  
“貌似是的。”  
他握着勺子扒了两口蛋包饭：“那就再坐一会儿吧。”  
“不过你确定身体没问题吗？”  
“没事。”工藤新一说，“其实我早该习惯的。”  
侦探从背包里掏出小小的玻璃罐，上面并没有标签，里面装着几粒药片。他打开瓶盖，倒出来一颗，就着手边的柠檬红茶吞了下去。  
“没有标签？”  
“啊，是的。这是我的一个朋友调的特效药。”  
黑羽快斗皱眉：“是什么疑难杂症？”  
“嗯……不是很严重，但是也有点小麻烦吧。”  
工藤新一被不知名的Alpha终身标记这件事，除了当晚一起进行摸底任务的极小一部分成员、好友服部平次、父母、阿笠博士和宫野志保外，他还没有告诉过任何人。正常的Omega要是被Alpha终身标记，连带着被咬住的腺体都会留下消不去的完整的齿痕。但是工藤新一的腺体还是光滑完整的，这算是这件不幸事当中的大幸，起码他还有装Beta的余地。

工藤新一又一次——在这一年当中，也说不清楚是第几次回忆那一晚了，连平常做梦都会隐约梦见那时的一切。他跌跌撞撞地走着，走在没有人的长廊上，身体明显因为不知名的药物而泛起异样。这会儿他碰见了同样摇晃的人，那人是个Alpha，即便信息素甜腻得不像个Alpha，可他就是知道——不然对方怎么能对他这个Omega产生如此巨大的吸引力？  
工藤新一连睁开眼睛都费力，眼前像是有雾蒙着，白斑团在一块儿——那人也许是到了易感期？他猜测……似乎也在寻找着能舒缓自己的、合适的Omega。他们一个自左一个自右朝中间行走，就好像两个久未开口的囚徒第一次见到对方，像海面上漂流的船只经过远征终于靠上岸，仿佛寻找到了依靠。  
而后他跌进了可可味的怀抱。


	8. Chapter 8

黑羽快斗是个称职的友人，具备了优秀的双商——不过从现在看来，他的身体素质也在普通人之上。  
倒不是说力气很大……工藤新一躲开了对方的又一次滑铲，继续带着球往前跑，可是黑羽快斗仍在后面紧追不舍。  
……敏捷度也相当好。工藤新一不得不承认，自己很少遇到这样实力相当的对手。对面队伍的前锋的意识并不算优秀，本来按照这样的情况会让掩护前锋的中卫变得吃力，可是黑羽快斗偏偏就没往他想的那方面走，倒是非常会省体力，并不是盲目地在球场上跑，明显还动了点脑子，即时计划最高效的进攻路线，并实时做着调整。

在工藤新一又一次闪避黑羽快斗的拦截后，他在心里补充道。  
还计划了不止一个方案。

一个本该掩护自家前锋的中卫，倒是把他这个敌方前锋弄得有些疲态了。  
工藤新一咬着牙，黑羽快斗跟在他后面让他根本没法在白线外就射门，他能够确定自己要是贸然做出这样的举动，定是会被百分之一百拦截。结果离白线内只有几步的距离，黑羽快斗加速超越了他，轻快地从他脚下夺走了球。工藤新一气极了，然而对方之前保存的体力就是在等着这一刻，黑羽快斗毫无保留地信任着自己的队伍，哪怕这不过是临时组成的——他在夺得球后挑了个合适的机会就把球传给了自家前锋。

最终是平局，并没有多余的时间开一场加时赛。说到底，这也不过只是大学体育课上用来消遣的友谊赛，竟然真的踢出了几分正式比赛的刺激来。  
下课铃响，多半的学生在这之后并没有选择其他的课程，毕竟大量运动过后也很难立刻静下心来去教室学习。于是他们聚在一块儿讨论刚刚的战果，不少男孩同时慨叹。  
“幸好黑羽和工藤没有被分到一个队伍，要不然根本没有周旋的余地吧。”  
“没这回事啦。”黑羽快斗猛灌了一口运动饮料，“咱们的配合不是也很精彩吗？”  
“是啊，是场不错的比赛，很久没有踢得那么畅快了。”工藤新一接道。  
这话不假，自从他服下解药也不过才过去一年的时间。在他服下的那一刻，身体并没有和之前一样骨肉立刻被抽长拉伸，而是间断性地成长。他耗费了足足一个月的时间，才从小二生变成高三生——同时忙着清理余党、抽空补掉落下的课程，加上被标记后对身体进行调理，前前后后又耗费了很长一段时间。说到底，他延迟了许多的第二性征分化也是服下解药之后完成的。许久没有进行这样强度的运动，让工藤新一有点发虚，他的眼前有些模糊，像是被一层白雾罩住了，这会儿他才知道，刚刚自己究竟在球场上跑得有多疯狂，那架势就像是迎接迟来的青春，多巴胺的疯狂分泌让他一时之间愣是没感受到什么不适。眼前只能看见碧绿的风和呼啸的球。

现在冷静下来后——工藤新一除了眼睛有点花以外，甚至还有点反胃。  
“喂，还好吗？”  
“没事。”工藤新一摇摇头，坐在长椅上，“我稍微休息一会儿就好了。”  
其他的男孩一人一句予以关切的问候，工藤新一冲他们笑了笑，一个个回复没有关系。在这当中，也不知道是谁说了一句：“不过工藤你踢得这么好，平常经常去做侦查也没时间训练，耐久力还那么高，就算不是Alpha，最不济也是个Beta吧。”  
周围突然噤了声，这一点对于一只刚刚成立的临时球队而言，是今日的最佳默契时刻，令人有些遗憾的就是这份最佳默契没有出现在刚刚的比赛上。第二性征本是隐私一样的存在，只要本人不想透露那么其他人就没有继续追问的权利。可谁不想知道眼前这个光环加身的青年的秘密呢？尽管许多人都默许了工藤新一是个Alpha，毕竟他有才华、有头脑、有运动天赋、听说还会拉小提琴、破案时周身带着傲然不群的气势。  
在场的所有人都默声并悄悄竖起耳朵，等着工藤新一的答案，全神贯注到连工藤新一的吐息都听得一清二楚。

……真的，工藤新一真的并不在意自己究竟是Alpha还是Beta，甚至是Omega。人这种生物在他眼里不过是会动的、有感情的肉块。Alpha能做的事情，Beta和Omega未必做不成。  
可是——  
现下暴露自己的真实性征可能会带来不必要的隐患，惊奇魔术秀并没有让原先和公安以及FBI策划的计划完美收官。工藤新一难得地思索了一会儿，正当其他人认为这个问题果然还是突兀了些许，准备说些什么来缓和气氛的时候，他淡然说道。  
“我是Beta。”  
“什么？原来是Beta。”其中一位男生松了一口气，像是刚刚漫长寂静的三秒堵住了他的口鼻，他终于能呼吸了，接着又笑道，“我们都还以为你是Alpha。”  
“不过Beta也很不错啊！不受AO之间的吸引，能做个自由人，我觉得挺好的。”  
“实不相瞒，有些人的信息素真的非常呛鼻，但是没办法，不想闻也会闻到，这太折磨了。”  
“是啊！……”  
周围打打闹闹又混成一团，面对这个中规中矩且没什么爆点的答案并没有过于兴奋。黑羽快斗从刚刚开始就没多言，而是一声不吭地坐在工藤新一的旁边，趁着其他男孩儿忙着打圆场的间隙，悄声问道。  
“你真的是Beta吗？”  
工藤新一坚定地回答：“是的。怎么，很意外？”  
“倒也不是。”黑羽快斗笑了笑，顿了一下，“只是……因为我也差不多。”  
这个陈述有些无厘头，工藤新一提炼了一下话中的意思。  
“你是说，你也是Beta吗？”  
“什么？！黑羽也是Beta？！”一直偷听墙角的男孩儿们终于叫了起来，“这可真是太不可思议了？！我还以为黑羽会是……”  
“你这是什么意思啦！”黑羽快斗佯怒。  
工藤新一在旁边笑了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

之后已经没有课程了，工藤新一边坐着边盘算着待会儿应该去做些什么。案子没有什么进展还得等进一步情报、课业也不是很吃力，学过的没学过的都已经在他的脑子里了。  
啊，说起来，他有点怀念和那家伙对决的时刻了。

工藤新一双手向后撑着，仰着头，看着空中的白鸽飞过，在他的脸上投下宛如十字架的阴影——那伸展翅膀的优雅动态落进他的眼里，耳边忽地就响起披风呼啦啦被吹起时的声音。  
这一年来，怪盗基德彻底失去了踪迹，就连铃木次郎吉发出的挑战都石沉大海。他在一年前第一次偷走宝石并未归还，月下的魔术师就和那颗充满谜题的宝石一起坠进了无人可知的深渊。他没有赴约基德的最后一场演出，那段日子他正与酒厂进行正面交锋，腾不出时间。等到反应过来怪盗基德再也不会出现在世人眼里，也是许久之后了。  
这会儿他放空了大脑开始胡思乱想起来，譬如他好像从来没有闻到过基德的信息素，也许是因为那时候他还没有分化、也许因为基德是个Beta、也许对方用了信息素阻断剂——无论怎么想，都是最后一个理由更加靠谱些，毕竟怪盗基德不能让警方抓到更多的把柄——毕竟他没由来地相信怪盗基德大概率是个Alpha。  
只不过他们之间也没有机会再决出胜负了，昭示着他的生活里无疑缺少了一点调味剂，工藤新一想，又突然有些低落。最近实在是太多事，烦躁感一直笼罩在心头挥之不去，精神被高强度压迫，导致他光是因为沐浴露用空，心里都能升腾起无名的火来。工藤新一弯下身，捂住脸，他这会儿才幽幽想起来宫野志保的警告。

“工藤，特效药没法根治，你得去找到那个Alpha，不一定要让对方对你进行真正的终身标记——至少要是拿到他的信息素，对我来说就能够拥有一个更好的实验条件。”  
“但是，监控那边我也拜托安室先生去查了，并没有拍到他。好像是因为刚好在那会儿监控被黑掉了。”  
“出席名单呢？”  
“安室先生也查了，没有符合的对象。”  
宫野志保皱眉：“你是被什么恶鬼给标记了吗？”  
“明明是科学家，别说那么迷信的话啊！”  
“那你自己呢？就对他毫无印象？”  
“灰原，”实不相瞒，工藤新一还是觉得管宫野志保叫做灰原比较顺口，“你也检查过了，那个时候我确实是因为被下了药而意识不清，所以我实在是记不得了。”  
工藤新一再一次努力地从脑海里搜刮当时的场景，依稀记得Alpha走得也跌跌撞撞，脸色似乎不是很好。  
宫野志保仍旧是淡漠着脸，她转过身去继续敲击着键盘。酒厂被清剿以后，她作为原本药物研发的核心成员也有太多的事情需要处理。工藤新一坐起身，扭好身上的纽扣，他定期会过来让宫野志保帮忙检查身体机能是否还有其他问题。就目前的身体来算，他应该已经算是成功恢复到了正常的生理年龄。  
“不过我也是没想到，组织那边竟然还有残党会和魔术领域扯上关系，把魔术当幌子，还做药物走私的贸易。”  
“嗯，我们甚至没有掌握到他们的行踪，就这样被溜走了。”  
“……最气人的是我还是不知道组织研发这样的药物的目的。在你身上所用的显然是一个半成品，只不过因为和APTX4869的解药药效混合以后造成了现在的局面。”  
“还是没办法分析出来吗？”  
“是啊。”宫野志保想要摔键盘了，“可恶，到底怎么才会变成这种情况啊。”  
“也就是我前往惊奇魔术秀的那天，身体年龄恢复到了十五岁左右。结果被注入了Alpha的信息素，现在这份外来的信息素随着后续身体的快速生长，已经成为了我身体里的一部分。”工藤新一重复着之前就已经明白的现实，他心有不甘，“明明只是被咬了一口。”  
“所以在形式上，这并不属于‘终身标记’，你的腺体上也没有刻下完整的齿痕。”宫野志保抓了抓头发，这对她来说也是科研生涯的一大难题，“但是工藤，我还是要提醒你，如果长期得不到固定Alpha的信息素，你的身体会出现强烈的戒断反应。到时候说不定比骨骼缩小、像是被热油浸泡而融化而更令人痛苦。”  
“我知道，我知道。”工藤新一喃喃道，“可是回到最根本的问题上，我找不到他。”  
宫野志保叹了口气，头疼极了。  
“没错，这就是最大的问题。为什么、怎么会找不到他……”  
两人无言。工藤新一看着继续敲击键盘的宫野志保，她似乎不打算再说点什么，毕竟成堆的资料就堆在宫野志保的桌上，想必她最近也不好过。于是工藤新一只好出去煮了一壶茶，给他们两个都安安神，也打算等宫野志保敲完这一段再聊一聊，看看能不能有什么新发现。  
二十分钟后，工藤新一捏着两个马克杯回来，科学家停下了敲击键盘的手，整个人有些呆愣，而后突然笑了一声，眼睛凝视着屏幕，没有转头看向他。

“怎么了？”  
“工藤，你说，既然对方是连日本公安都找不到的人。”  
宫野志保的眼透着些许猜忌和玩味来。  
“你惹上的，会不会就是组织的残党本尊？”


	10. Chapter 10

最近的工藤新一的身体状态越来越不好，戒断反应发作的时间间隔也在缩短。原先只是没办法接受他人的信息素从而产生头晕或呕吐现象，可现在变成了全身的血肉都在泛着疼痛。  
起初是在课上，他听到一半就因为全身剧痛眼前一黑一头砸到了桌面，还发出了不小的声响。幸好周围的学生不多，再加上工藤新一坐得偏僻，眼神不好使的老教授一时也没发现什么不对。工藤新一短暂地昏迷了几秒，之后又因为剧痛醒来，全身的毛孔都在分泌汗水，立刻浸湿了他的衣衫。他哆哆嗦嗦地从包里掏出宫野志保给的特效药，吞了两粒进腹，可是效果是愈来愈轻微，他的腺体像是被火燎、又像是被万根针同时刺入搅动，也许下一秒就会被刀割开，彻底与自己的身体分离。  
工藤新一的耳旁有嗡嗡的响声，全身的血液逆流，太阳穴是针刺的疼。他知道自己已经没有办法在课堂上好好呆着了——否则过不了几分钟，满教室都会飘着自己信息素的味道。工藤新一慌乱地把书本、笔记和脱下的围巾收拾好塞进包里，逃似的离开了教室。  
校园很大，没有那么多的时间让他回到出租屋，而且去校医室要是用走的也有十几分钟的距离。工藤新一咬紧嘴唇，现在是上课时间，那么就近的最好去处、或者是庇护所，便是——

厕所。

工藤新一跌跌撞撞地打开了厕所的门，步伐早就乱得一塌糊涂，光是进门的那一瞬间就仿佛被夺走了所有的力气。只不过，他没想到会在这里撞到脸上水淋淋正拎着包准备出门的黑羽快斗。  
蔚蓝的眼微微睁大。  
“你……怎么……”  
工藤新一连完整的问句都问不出口，他死死捂住腺体，双腿直接软了下去。黑羽快斗眼疾手快地扶住被抽干了所有力气的工藤新一。  
“你还好吗？！怎么回事？！”  
“你怎么……会……在这里？”  
工藤新一喘着气，轻声地问。他把全身的重量都靠在了黑羽快斗的身上，这无疑是目前的他所能依靠的最好的港湾。  
“我这节没课，在旁边的自习室看了会儿书，正打算洗把脸就走了。”黑羽快斗调整了一下姿势，让工藤新一靠着的时候姿势不会太别扭，“我怎么回事无所谓，现在比较重要的是你怎么回事。”  
工藤新一咬着牙，全身上下都痛极了，腺体突突地跳动，仿佛这是从他身上分裂出来的第二个心脏。他站立不稳，黑羽快斗扶不住，他又差点跪倒在地。  
工藤新一已经闻到了青柠混着可可的味道，这是从他的腺体处散发出来的，像塞壬的歌声，他早晚有一天会被寄生在自己身上的这碍事的物什给吞吃入腹。

可是黑羽快斗像是毫无察觉，他用手贴上了工藤新一的额头，皮肤触及的地方烫得吓人。  
“你是不是发烧了？要不要我背你去校医室？”  
——天，黑羽快斗真的是个Beta，他闻不到信息素的味道。  
工藤新一眯着眼想道，他不想把自己的弱点暴露给没见过几次面的普通友人——大概是普通友人，虽然之前他有预感，他们之后会成为像他和服部平次那般交心的挚友。可是凡事都要有一个循序渐进的过程，至少不是现在。  
但有的时候，人确实会是身不由己。工藤新一瞪大了眼，他能够感觉到自己的下身起了反应。

平时工藤新一不光在腺体上喷洒阻断剂，在发情期来临的时候也惯例注射抑制剂，导致他还没有经历过真正的发情期。也许就是因为这该死的体质、这副身躯经历过违背时间规律的逆向旅行，所有的潜藏的危机在当下顺势爆发。说着要隐瞒自己的真实性征，可是这才开学没多久就要对着新朋友露馅了。工藤新一揪紧黑羽快斗的袖子，他把脸埋进对方的颈窝里，想要抵消一点疼痛。  
就连声音都是闷闷的。  
“黑羽……我是Omega。”  
这下子很多问题就能够得到了解释。  
“所以，工藤，你是发情了吗？”  
但是普通的发情怎么可能会这么痛苦？工藤新一摇摇头，但是又腾不出那么多力气来和黑羽快斗详细说明。他只能简短地说道。  
“但是我不能暴露……Ome……唔！！！”  
如果可以的话，一刀刺入他的心脏说不定都没有时下来的痛苦。工藤新一觉得自己全身的骨头都在烧，比APTX4869带来的痛苦多了十倍不止。他张开嘴想要尖叫，但是叫不出声，不自觉地攥住了黑羽快斗的手腕，力道大到在上面留下了五指的红痕。  
哪怕如此疼痛，他的下身却还是挺立了起来。工藤新一想要发疯地哭喊，藏在心里的骄傲和羞耻像火山般喷发，把他的自尊溶解得干干净净。

——下课铃响了，不出几秒后就能听见外头原本静谧的环境多了几分嘈杂，以及混合在一块儿的脚步声。  
没有什么会比现在更糟糕了。

黑羽快斗一把抱起了工藤新一，吓得后者反射性地勾住黑羽快斗的脖颈，他把人带到厕所最深处的隔间，在隔间外面挂了个“正在维修”的牌子，还仔细地落了锁，便把人放在马桶盖上。他顺手将两人的包挂在旁边的勾架处，又从自己的包里掏出了一罐喷雾，往工藤新一的腺体处喷了两下。  
“……呃哈……这是什么？”  
“阻断剂。”黑羽快斗晃了晃瓶身，发出微弱的水声，似乎快要耗尽，“你不是不想别人发现自己是Omega吗？放心吧，里面还带了一定的抑制作用，会帮你缓解一点不适。”  
药物喷洒过后才堪堪一分钟，工藤新一能够闻到空气中属于自己信息素的味道减弱了不少。他皱眉，黑羽快斗没事带着这种强力阻断剂是为什么？市价高不说，除了他这种特殊体质外也用不到这种效果的品种。  
他全身像是被泡在水里后被捞上岸，坐在马桶上喘息着。腺体得到一定的安抚让被其诱发的身体疼痛减轻了不少，可一并而来的发情征兆并没有消失。工藤新一恍惚着脸，他低着头，揪着自己的衣角，拼了命地把衣服下摆往下扯——企图遮住已经鼓起来的裤裆。  
全身的肌肤还是烫且敏感，一点就燃，心尖发痒，好似被密密麻麻地嗤咬。工藤新一咬住嘴唇，颇有些窘迫，他拽着下摆，碰到鼓起的地方还会有些舒畅，但又煎熬。  
他得让自己得到暂时的解脱。

工藤新一没抬起头，他保证自己现在定是面色潮红得不像话，实在没什么脸面直视黑羽快斗。而黑羽快斗也只是站在他身前，没有什么动作。他盯着发情的Omega就像盯着一座雕塑，透着独属于Beta的冷静。  
“你……”工藤新一压低了嗓音，“你不是还有课？就先去上课吧，我马上也回去了。”  
“也不知道你会不会突然昏在这里吧。”黑羽快斗睨了他一眼，“身体还使不上劲，都不知道你待会儿还有没有力气走出这里。”  
“……别小看我。”

无言争持了会儿，黑羽快斗转过身去。  
“我不会看的。而且有一个人在这里守着也比较方便吧。”  
工藤新一哽住声，他的身体泛着热，即将呜咽出声。羞耻心已经碎得一塌糊涂，侦探从未有过这样失格的时刻，他用着最后的意志力，没有解开皮带，试图继续强撑着等到热度自己消退。  
但这是不可能的事情。  
身后迟迟没有传来什么动静，黑羽快斗还有些纳闷儿——不过这会儿厕所的门开了，上完课的学生们进来解决生理需求，而后奔赴下一个课堂。有些是结伴而来，他们说说笑笑的声音让人听得足够清楚，工藤新一慌了神，根本就不敢有什么动作。

耳边突然传来热气喷洒的触感，极低的声音几乎是贴着他的耳流出。  
“实在不行，要我帮你吗？”  
这节课间休息时间长，要等到厕所里一个人都没有至少还得等二十分钟。工藤新一满面通红地捂住耳朵，耳廓痒痒的，这下也不知道这面色究竟是因为生理还是因为心理泛起的红。  
“不、不用！”  
黑羽快斗的脸离他很近，对方的眼睛眯起，不知道在想些什么，工藤新一总觉得能从这双深不见底的眼里看出什么来。  
浑浊的、粘稠的欲望。

“怕被人听见？”  
黑羽快斗又问了一句，嘴唇开合间能够轻触到耳廓上的细小绒毛，擦着敏感的肌肤。老实说，工藤新一从未觉得哪个男人能够撩拨自己心弦、让他觉得性感，黑羽快斗是头一个。  
引以为傲的大脑也停摆了，工藤新一木讷地点点头，其实这话不假，别说是在发情期了，哪怕是平常理智在线的时候都不会想让自己的呻吟被那么多陌生人听见，他又不是有什么奇怪的癖好。  
只是他没想到，黑羽快斗可以“心善”到这个份上。对方得到他的肯定后把他抱起，换成自己坐在了马桶盖上，然后将他的双腿分开，让他以面对面的方式，坐在了黑羽快斗的腿上。黑羽快斗一只手圈着工藤新一的腰，一只手按着他的脑后，将他的头埋进自己的颈间，末了，还揉了揉他的头发。  
“要是觉得忍不住就咬我，或者是抱得紧一点，都可以，随便你。”

黑羽快斗身上有好闻的味道，不是信息素，而是来自身体本身的味道、当然，也许是衣服上的，可能是洗衣皂的香气？黑羽快斗还在顺着他的头发，像是安抚着什么小动物一样。他知道，他这是正在等他的答复。  
于是工藤新一伸出双手，环住黑羽快斗的胸膛，迟疑了一些，又缩紧了臂膀。  
“嗯。”  
他闷闷地应道。


	11. Chapter 11

魔术师的手指灵活且修长，几乎是瞬间就挑开了侦探的皮带上的金属扣，早就已经变得坚硬且一直被束缚的东西几乎是立刻就弹了出来，他们的上半身靠的很近，就直勾勾地顶着黑羽快斗的腹部。工藤新一估计是知道这一点，一声不吭的，多半是羞耻心发作，但又无可奈何，只是把人抱得更紧了些。  
黑羽快斗光是用指尖碰到挺立的茎身，工藤新一浑身就颤了一下，这是他第一次把自己的东西交到别人的手上，哪哪都不自在。  
“没什么大不了的，你不用放在心上，享受就好。”  
黑羽快斗一边这样说着，一边用手握住，先是用指腹摩挲了会儿，另一只手抚摸着、顺着工藤新一的背部，让他能够尽快地脱离羞耻心，纯粹地体验快乐。工藤新一不自觉地想要夹紧双腿，但也只能夹住黑羽快斗的双腿和窄腰——黑羽快斗的身形纤细，但是腰间硬邦邦的，感觉平常有做锻炼，会不会被衣服隐藏的身体还有着漂亮的腹肌？工藤新一本来连呼吸都摒住了，又顺着魔术师的手法稍稍泄出一些气，羞得快要钻进地板缝隙里。  
阻断剂的效果好得不像话，即便身陷如此情潮，信息素竟都一点未漏。黑羽快斗上下撸动着，工藤新一被逼出了生理泪水，湿润了黑羽快斗肩上的衣物，可还是咬着牙不肯发出一丝丝声音。侦探平时并不经常抚慰自己，快感总是来得比平常人简单和快速些。他不自觉地微微弓起身体，表达着自己的快乐。

“咦？这个隔间怎么回事？怎么会在维修？”  
“上个课间我过来用了这间明明没有什么问题啊……”  
“是不是别人挂错牌子了？”  
门外突然响起了声音，吓得工藤新一绷紧了身体，将黑羽快斗拥得更紧了些，后者又搓揉了一下他的头发，手指却开始搓揉着敏感的顶部，激得工藤新一立刻咬住了黑羽快斗的肩膀——差一点，他的惊呼都到了嗓子眼儿，又被硬生生地憋了回去，随后不满地敲了一下黑羽快斗的后背，但脸还是埋着，不想让对方看见自己的表情，相反的，他也并不知道对方是在以怎样的神情抚慰他。  
会不会觉得恶心？毕竟他们暂时连挚友都算不上，也一直是普通朋友。而且就算是挚友、就算是关系好到能达到和服部平次的那种层次，说实话，工藤新一也没办法和自己的“挚友”做这样的事情。  
那么，黑羽快斗又是为什么想要帮忙？为什么能够这样镇定地帮他做这样的事情？为什么还能够分出精力安慰他“没关系”“不是什么大问题”？  
外头的动静还没有消失，门外的男孩试探性地拉了一下门，工藤新一的心跳快要蹦出嗓子眼儿了。不过没有拉开——就像刚刚说的那样，黑羽快斗一早就落了锁，门外的男孩儿们根本就不可能打开。“好吧，也许真的是在维修。”工藤新一听见他们这样说道，暗自庆幸，又祈祷着让他们赶紧离开这里，就现在。  
脚步终于走远了，因为工藤新一埋在黑羽快斗的颈窝里，所以对方的唇一直贴在他的耳旁，现在似乎还笑了一下。  
“嗯？”  
工藤新一用鼻音发出疑惑。  
“没什么。”  
黑羽快斗开始迅速地撸动着、抠挖顶端的裂口，工藤新一咬紧了自己的嘴唇，眼泪一滴一滴地往外涌，黑羽快斗身上的衣服都被他揉皱了，他像寻欢的猫，可爱又性感却不自知。他实在忍不住了就会张开嘴绷紧了肌肉微弱地喘息一会儿，然后又埋回黑羽快斗的颈窝。  
而且不光如此，发情时为了迎接Alpha的侵入，后面会变得湿答答的，他似乎都已经能感受到后穴涌出的液体浸湿了自己的裤子，甚至渗到了身下人的腿上的布料。  
没过多久，工藤新一就泄了出来，粘的黑羽快斗满手都是。

“抱……抱歉。”  
“没事。”  
黑羽快斗从一旁抽出卷纸，擦拭了一下掌心和工藤新一的茎身，以及周围被溅到的一些液体。工藤新一这才慢悠悠地直起身，他觉得自己人生十几年就没那么窘迫过。  
然而，工藤新一看见了黑羽快斗绷紧的眼角和看上去游刃有余的面色都有些发红，他还没来得及问，尽管隔着布料，就碰到了能让他立刻明白的坚硬和热度——不是属于他的，是属于刚刚抚慰他的人的。

“黑羽，你……”  
工藤新一的脸烧红。  
“这没办法吧？！”黑羽快斗不知道为什么也丢掉了刚刚的冷静和矜持，急急忙忙地解释起来，倒也很难评定这种时候的黑羽快斗究竟有没有硬的权利，“咳、有一个Omega喘得这么好听，别说Alpha了，正常的Beta、甚至是作为同性的Omega听了也会硬的。”  
“……你是在夸我吗？”  
“当然。”黑羽快斗还能笑得挺没心没肺。

不过黑羽快斗也看上去憋得挺辛苦，稍微缓过劲来的工藤新一还能够有余韵去思考黑羽快斗当下的处境——不释放的话对身体不好，憋久了还容易影响这方面该有的能力。而这一切都是因他而起。  
接下来工藤新一只能把一切的过错归结为自己的脑子不是很清醒了。  
“那、要我帮你吗？”  
“什么？”还没上课，他们本就把声音压到了最低。侦探说的太小声了，也不怪魔术师一时之间没听清。  
这种话说了一遍就不会有第二遍，工藤新一干脆用实践表明自己想要做什么事来。他直接把黑羽快斗的裤子往下一扒，拽着松紧带的部分直接往下拽，扒得极其迅速还轻松——这家伙一直喜欢穿宽松的上衣加运动裤，典型的青春阳光男孩那一款，在这个社会上第二性征出现之前必定是女孩儿最爱的那一类。今天也是，内里一件衬衫外面套了带兜帽的外套，下身一条运动裤。  
……结果工藤新一立刻涨红了脸。  
弹出来的东西根本不像个Beta会有的尺寸，不当Alpha真的是可惜了。工藤新一咬咬牙，双手抚了上去，学着黑羽快斗的手法慢慢地上下动了起来。  
“工藤？！”  
“你说的，没关系、没什么大不了的。”工藤新一快要羞得昏死过去，可又目光如炬，“我不喜欢欠人情，所以这样我们就扯平了。”  
即便没有信息素的吸引，也能够那么契合。黑羽快斗被逼红了眼，侦探修长的手指——那双摘得纯粹的真相之星的、圣洁的手，此刻正在握着本不应该触碰的紫红色的污秽。侦探的手法并不算很好，第一次做显得磕磕绊绊的，还会不小心弄疼黑羽快斗，只是这种认知太吸人眼球，逼得人下一秒就要泄出。  
黑羽快斗也握住了工藤新一的，他知道憋久的Omega不可能一次就能满足，况且还没有得到真正的Alpha的抚慰，体内的情潮散的不会太快。他扯开工藤新一为他抚慰的双手，遏制住自己想要亲吻这双手的欲望，自己握住两人的，放在一起搓揉，工藤新一闭着眼哼哼，估计快上课了，厕所里的人声小了许多，但他也不敢太大声，怕还留着人。最后他陪着黑羽快斗又颤着腰泄了第二次，身体向后弯曲，划出极为漂亮的弧度，全身密密地颤着，仰着头吐气，随后整个人都有些发蔫。

“对不起，弄脏了你的衣服。”  
工藤新一挣扎着从黑羽快斗的身上下来，身体还有些发软。他不着痕迹地瞥了眼——果然，黑羽快斗的运动裤上有淡淡的水渍，惹得侦探红了脸。黑羽快斗擦拭完后也站起身，他脱下外套，用两只袖子束在工藤新一的腰间。  
“怎么了？”  
“遮一下后面。”  
工藤新一立刻就明白了。他看着眼前人内里单薄，又从一旁的背包掏出自己的围巾，往对方的脖颈上缠了两圈。  
“那你围着这个，天气还没回温，挺冷的。”说着他不自觉地再一次瞥了眼黑羽快斗裤子上的痕迹，二度想要钻进地缝里。  
“要不……去我家吧，我帮你把衣服洗了，这个你洗肯定不好……顺便你也可以再换一套干净的，反正离这里也不远。”  
黑羽快斗支支吾吾了半天，也不知道在躲些什么，兴许是迟钝的羞耻和窘迫终于回归理性。他不作声地把脸埋进围巾里，上面有工藤新一的味道。  
“好。”  
埋在围巾里的唇角翘了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

工藤新一的家很整洁，但这份整洁并不是因为主人平常会耗费大量精力去收拾，纯粹是由于这个空间几乎没有什么多余的装饰物，大大减少了整理时间。  
不然，你看，除此之外，旁边四散一地的书本和纸质材料该作何解释？

“稍微有些乱，不要在意。”工藤新一打开了暖气，寒冷的室内不久就会充盈起暖和的温度来。  
——看上去工藤新一平常也不是什么会把友人带回家的类型，所有的东西都是单只的，就连客房都没摆上一张床，直接堆成了第二间书房。  
他把黑羽快斗带到自己的卧室里，絮絮叨叨地说道：“你随便挑一套出来穿。我去洗手间看看有没有多余的毛巾，你就这样直接去冲个澡也可以，啊，这个抽屉里是没用过的内裤，你也可以拿一条。”  
“那就麻烦了。”  
工藤新一去洗手间里翻了翻，幸好还有几条备用的毛巾，他抽了一条蓝色的出来，黑羽快斗也拿着换洗的衣物进了浴室。  
“花洒怎么调节温度应该不用我再说了吧？”他又指了指两瓶写了拉丁文字的液体，“这瓶是洗发露、这瓶是沐浴露——是我老妈上次去旅游带回来的。”  
“好好好，没问题，我全都记住啦。”  
工藤新一尽了东道主的义务，深呼吸一口。  
“那就这样，我等你洗完了也进来冲一下。”  
说罢，工藤新一有些狼狈地逃出了这里，不过还记得顺手关上了门，自始至终他都没敢直视黑羽快斗的眼睛，就好像身后有什么野兽正在追着他跑，他急急忙忙地捧着自己破碎的自尊赤脚往前奔，全身都觉得热，隐隐发着薄汗。  
工藤新一回到房间，他本想一下子摔上房门，可害怕浴室内的人会察觉到什么端倪。他屏住呼吸——他就连自己为什么要这样做都不知道，只是听到有花洒被开启、水哗啦啦流下的声音后，才慢慢关上了门。工藤新一把自己身上的衣物都脱了下来，首先就是解开用两只袖子系在腰上的兜帽外套，不得不说，被外套裹挟的地方都泛着和其他皮肤不同的热度——而后是全身的衣服，包括湿漉漉的内裤，他看着它都感受到窘迫，赶紧换上了一身干净的。

……过了几秒，工藤新一又鬼使神差地拿起了属于黑羽快斗的外套。  
似乎有很甜腻的味道，还有淡淡的体香。  
嗅了嗅还沾着体温的外套，他忍不住把脸埋了进去。

……几秒钟后，工藤新一会意识到自己的行为到底和平日的理性冷静有多么大相径庭，红着脸把无辜的外套甩到墙角。

姑且先去打个抑制剂。  
工藤新一这样想，熟练地拉开了医药箱，拆开抑制剂注射器，将针管刺入静脉，一点点推入透明的液体，完成了抑制剂注射。但身体的状态似乎还没有恢复，腺体处再度泛起一些痛感，工藤新一咬咬牙，注射了第二支——这是迫不得已的事情，如果得不到有效抑制，且不提会遭受如同刚刚那般的痛苦，他可不想在接下来的时间里突然就在黑羽快斗面前彻底陷入发情。工藤新一顺便想着得和宫野志保说一下这场意料之外的事故，不管怎么说，这次的发情总归是有些蹊跷的，他明明按时服药，理应来说不应该这么突然。  
耳边又荡着女科学家的警告，也许这真的是信息素的戒断反应，并且变得越来越严重，愈发地难以控制。  
——标记了他的Alpha、无法被清洗的腺体标记、“终身”……  
工藤新一的眼明显暗了三分。

等到黑羽快斗蒸腾着满身热气，用毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉头发走出来的时候，工藤新一正坐在客厅的地板上，背靠着沙发，和四散的书籍、卷宗作斗争。  
“这么忙？发情期还是多休息一下吧。”  
工藤新一现在听到某个词就敏感得不行，他能够感觉到自己的耳廓似乎有些烧——就连对方在厕所那会儿贴着他耳廓，嘴唇开合轻触着皮肤的记忆又重新被勾起。他咳了两声，打退一些燥热，又捏了捏耳垂。  
“真相不等人啊。”  
工藤新一说，语气有些飘渺，像雾一样，根本抓不住。  
他抬头看了眼水淋淋的黑羽快斗，一把抓起沙发上的吹风机。  
“吹个头吧。”

“说起来，你刚刚翘了一节课，要怎么办？”  
“没什么大不了的吧，我课后花点时间补上也不是不行。”  
黑羽快斗把吹风机插头插进插座，调小一档慢慢吹了起了头，指尖也不断伸展进发丝，好让水分蒸发得快些。  
“我就知道会变成这样……不过不要仗着自己脑袋灵光就不好好上课啊。”  
“好、好。”  
“要是觉得无聊看看电视也可以，我先去冲个澡。”

黑羽快斗吹了好一会儿头发却还没干透，于是打开电视边看边吹。可工作日的午间内容没什么吸引人的，调了几个台后又觉得乏味极了，又关了电视，将吹风机放在茶几上。同时工藤新一也冲好了澡，和方才的黑羽快斗一样，边用毛巾擦拭着发丝边走了出来，拿着刚刚被使用过所以还带着一点温度的吹风机吹起了头发，柠檬香味溢得到处都是。  
而后黑羽快斗也不想去打扰正在工作的工藤新一，自己掏出课本和新买的杂志看。课本呼啦啦地翻了十几分钟就算结束，倒是捧着杂志看得津津有味、逐字逐句地阅读，上面写着各式各样的魔术秀快讯。  
屋内暖洋洋的，又是午后，让人有些昏昏欲睡，也不知道翻阅纸质文件的声音何时停了下来。

大概过了两个小时，黑羽快斗突然听见耳旁的嗡嗡声，那是手机的来电提醒，不过不是他的——他保持看书的姿势也有一会儿了，正好伸个懒腰，发现工藤新一已经靠着沙发睡着了，手上捏着的文件也飘在了地上，正睡得香甜、安逸。黑羽快斗就这样凝视了一会儿工藤新一的睡脸，想起他们第一次在教室见面那天看见的对方眼周的黑眼圈，抿了抿唇。  
手机还在震着，但是工藤新一并未醒来，他睡得很沉。黑羽快斗想了想，最终还是拿起了手机，来电显示写的是“老妈”。

他特意走到里屋，按下了接通键。  
“喂，是小新吗？”  
“伯母，不好意思，我是工藤的同学，他现在睡着了。”黑羽快斗明明压低了声音，可自己还是觉得声音不够小，于是又压低了些，混杂着气音，“有什么事情需要我代为传达吗？”  
“欸？他现在是在学校附近的出租屋里是吗？难道是生病了？”  
“对的，是在学校附近。不过不是生病，可能是最近办案太忙，资料看到一半就睡着了。”  
“这样啊。这孩子真是的……那么就拜托你告诉小新，跟他说妈妈明天就要回来了！不过就不劳烦他这位大忙人过来接机了！”  
“好的，我明白了。”

黑羽快斗挂上了电话，他也不敢乱翻别人家的东西，只好在散乱的文件当中寻找可以落脚的地方，把坐在地板上睡着的人抱到卧室去，捻好了被子。  
这是他肖想过许多次的场景，如今真的实现了。

其实在开学第一天、甚至可以回溯到较远之前，黑羽快斗就知道自己会和工藤新一步入同一所学府，工藤新一选择东大在社会上不算是一个冷门的新闻，而他也敢打包票凭借自己四百的智商也能闭着眼睛上东大，同样的，这也算是挽回高中那会儿学校虽然相邻但是不在一块儿的遗憾——不然自己也不会在早上同青梅一起上学的时候偶尔会和另一对青梅竹马擦肩而过了。  
但是他并没有想要主动靠近工藤新一，即便算是初次重逢，就连会和工藤新一上同一节课都知道得一清二楚，黑羽快斗也只是选择坐在最后一排，这样无论对方坐在这个教室的哪一处，他都能够看见他。怪盗基德已经消失在了这个世界上，而黑羽快斗也没有什么理由能够靠近关东名侦探，他只是个普通学生，要是扎根在粉丝堆里还不一定能被找得到的那种，贸然接近总会显得别有心计，而且对方并不能够将自己放在特殊的位置。  
本来光是凝视背影，就已经是足够幸福的事情。

——当然，黑羽快斗同样没想到的是，自己会在开学第一天就被卷进命案，还被当作了疑犯。  
按理来说，他不应该庆幸“幸好有命案发生了，不然我都找不到机会和工藤新一见面”，可是工藤新一——活生生的关东名侦探就这样站在他的眼前，核对着三人的信息时，终于能够叫出了他的真名。不是月下的魔术师，只是作为平凡人的黑羽快斗的名字。他得承认，那刻自己动了杂念。  
只不过，名侦探虽然摆脱了原先幼小的身体，看样子是已经顺利恢复到了原本的状态，但是最重要的事情黑羽快斗可没有忘记——他看着认真检索现场的工藤新一，开始想着现在的他应该是属于三性当中的哪一个？……之后黑羽快斗眼尖地瞧见了身体状态不太对劲的工藤新一，只好旁敲侧击道：“是不是空气太闷了？”  
当然，空气闷只是个幌子，他的话中有话也被服部平次察觉，只不过后者的演技还是略显拙劣，可以看得出来这也许是对方故意想要隐瞒的秘密。  
那会儿黑羽快斗已经隐隐有了猜测，工藤新一是属于Alpha或者Omega二者中的一种，不然闻不到信息素的Beta是不会存在这种烦恼的。之后的工藤新一也变相承认了自己对信息素敏感，可是在那场球赛结束后又那么坚定地宣称自己是Beta，分明早就已经漏洞百出。  
但，如果并不是黑羽快斗多想，这么简单的思维逻辑错误，看上去根本不像是名侦探会犯下的，他觉得工藤新一并不是一个会撒这么低级谎言的人，怎么说大大小小案子都办了不少了，这点头脑总归是有的。  
那么这份漏洞百出的背后，会不会是工藤新一有什么不得不隐瞒自己性征的理由，或者——单纯觉得黑羽快斗可以信赖？  
再或者，工藤新一是和自己一样的人。

黑羽快斗抚上了自己的后脖颈，那里本不存在腺体。  
是，本不存在。  
他闻不到信息素。  
没错，现下的确是闻不到。  
他又想到那该死的惊奇魔术秀了。


	13. Chapter 13

等到工藤新一迷糊着睁开眼，天已经暗了下去，拉着窗帘的窗户那儿只透着微微的橘黄色光芒。他的大脑无比清醒，没办法，他也很久没有睡得这么好了，一觉睡到自然醒让他的四肢都变得清爽畅快。  
工藤新一眨眨眼，入眼的是卧室的天花板，身下是柔软的床铺。如果记忆没出错的话，他本应该是坐在客厅的地板上，背后靠着沙发，然后查阅卷宗——之后眼前突然有些发晕，就想着眯一会儿休息下。  
再接着，工藤新一想起了那个被他带回家的同龄人，看样子自己能够那么舒适地躺在床上也要拜其所赐。不光如此，他甚至闻到了从门缝中飘来的香气，还有刀起刀落与砧板碰撞切割的声音。工藤新一难得有些疑惑地打开门，黑羽快斗正围着工藤新一买回来一直当作摆设的围裙，处理着食材。说起来，这还是他第一次见到这件围裙长什么样，当初买的时候只是随便放进了手推车里。围裙是蓝白相间的，上面还有一个有些夸张可爱的滑稽猪头。

黑羽快斗把切好的萝卜丝移到一旁，又拿出了一块肉，开始切片。  
“醒了？”  
“哦、嗯。”工藤新一支支吾吾，“你怎么会在这里？”  
“怎么？赶我回去？”  
“我不是这个意思……”工藤新一又皱起眉头，“等一下，我记得我家里好像没这么多食材。”  
“刚刚让我舍友送过来的。”  
“不过这样下来，如果你愿意的话，今晚住下来也没关系，吃完以后时间也应该不早。”  
“正巧，我还让他带了牙刷和牙杯。”  
“看样子你可真是打满了算盘。”工藤新一走到黑羽快斗旁边，看着咕噜咕噜冒着泡的汤底，狠狠地嗅了几下溢出来的香气，不自觉地露出了然的微笑，“那应该也让你舍友留下来吃顿饭，不然跑一趟多辛苦。”  
“因为他晚上还有点事，就先走了。”黑羽快斗瞥了眼工藤新一脸上显露的笑意，自己也心情大好，嘴角都扬了起来，“是不是很香？”  
“是的，看上去让人很有食欲。也替我对你舍友说声谢谢。”  
“没问题，一定带到。不过就不对我说声谢谢吗？工藤侦探？”  
“当然，也谢谢你。”  
站在工藤新一身侧正在细心切肉片的黑羽快斗脸上维系着扑克脸心里噔噔咚，他没法告诉工藤新一食材是自己出去买的，要不然回来的时候发现没带钥匙只好使出自家撬锁绝活的事情就要被发现了。  
“我也不做什么麻烦的东西，晚上就什锦锅怎么样？”  
“没问题。需要我帮什么忙吗？”  
“不用，快好了。”  
这的确是很方便的晚餐，处理好食材一股脑地下锅就行。看到工藤新一也醒了，黑羽快斗就把之前准备好的食材放进锅里炖煮。

工藤新一走到沙发旁，该散乱的文件还是散乱着的，凭着记忆他能确定地面的纸张没有被移动过分毫的位置。不过这对他来说是一件好事，卷宗本身就有一定的机密性，之前在黑羽快斗面前光明正大地阅览是他做的不当，如果机密被泄露就酿成挺麻烦的后果，不过他也不认为黑羽快斗是这种人就是了。  
“资料没给你收拾，怕看见你不想让别人看见的东西。”  
看吧。  
“多谢，这样就可以了。”  
“不过衣服我都洗掉了。”  
“啊？”工藤新一转过头去看阳台，他们两个今天分别穿的两套衣服正晾在外头，象征欢情一时的内裤正在迎风飘扬。他捂住脸，脸上蒸腾着热气，“你是田螺姑娘吗？”  
“照顾发情期的Omega是每个人义不容辞的责任。”  
黑羽快斗嘴上说着漂亮话，工藤新一却不买账：“倒也不用把我和Alpha或者Beta区分得这么细，我也可以照顾好自己。”  
“好吧，是我措辞不当。我指的是——不光发情，还生病的Omega，”他故意把“生病”两个字咬得很重，“这总该可以受到别人的关心了吧。”  
“我没……”  
“不要说没生病，明明平常就已经总是很不舒服，只不过今天爆发了而已，我又不是瞎子。这是身体机能的警报，你应该多加注意。”  
黑羽快斗的手上套了两只厚厚的厨用手套，把咕噜咕噜冒泡的锅子转移到餐桌上预先准备好的电磁炉上，开火继续升温。米饭也蒸熟了，他打开电饭煲，盛了两碗饭。工藤新一走过去，从碗橱里拿了汤匙和筷子，以及两个玻璃杯，又从冰箱里挑了上次买的两瓶大瓶的快乐水，再在冷冻柜里拿出模具抠了两块冰块下来装在玻璃杯里，最后将碳酸饮料倒了进去——气泡不断涌起冒出的滋滋声引得人一阵颅内高潮。  
黑羽快斗吹了声口哨。

说完“我开动了”，看着眼前的什锦锅，品种丰富极了——各式各样的肉丸、肉片、排骨、菌类、蔬菜，想必黑羽快斗是下了血本——哪怕工藤新一平常不做饭，但是最近菜价又比往前贵了不少这点他还是知道的。  
黑羽快斗看上去倒是挺开心的，往嘴里夹了一片肉，香喷喷的，又能暖身体，他就这一片肉又塞了一大口米饭，没有会比现在更幸福的时刻了。工藤新一也夹了一块蘑菇，弹牙还带着点菌类特有的香，咬下去迸出了点滚烫的汁，稍稍烫到了他的舌尖，他只好微微张开嘴，将舌尖暴露在空气中，“嘶嘶”地吸气，又把冒着热气的蘑菇给吹凉一点，塞进了口中。  
两个人不断地朝锅里夹着食材，吃到一半额际还出了些汗，黑羽快斗十分豪爽地握住玻璃杯，将冰镇的可乐咕嘟咕嘟一口气全都吞进腹中，还打了个嗝。  
工藤新一这才觉得有什么地方不太对劲。  
“不会觉得尴尬吗？”  
“什么？”  
“毕竟我们今天……呃……而且我们也并没有见过几次面。”  
“那么就看在我们互相帮忙打过飞机的份上，我能不能听听工藤侦探非得O装B不可的理由呢？”  
黑羽快斗咬着筷子尖，看上去颇有兴趣。而自己极力避开的关键词对方倒是能脸不红心不跳地念出来，工藤新一只得喝了口可乐冷静。也不是不能说，如果不是那么多破事，他本身就不在意自己的第二性征会不会曝光。  
什锦锅仍然冒着气，把他们的脸都蒙了层雾。这是一份奇妙的化学反应，在如此氛围中，工藤新一突然觉得自己能够说出口。他放下碗筷，正襟危坐。

“前两年有段时间我的身体状况并不是那么好，导致我分化得也比普通人晚一点。”  
是变成江户川柯南的那段时间，黑羽快斗心里补充道。  
“之后有在慢慢调理身体，虽然和之前相比恢复了不少，但还是留下了一点后遗症，令我的发情期和腺体成熟度也和正常人不太一样。”  
从江户川柯南变回工藤新一后，因为变小药剂的副作用导致了腺体发育不成熟。  
“再之后碰到了一些事，让我没办法被Alpha标记——包括临时标记。而且不得不隐瞒自己真实的性征，所以要对外宣称自己是Beta、Alpha也行，总之就是不要暴露自己是Omega这件事……当然，一般来讲别人不问我这个问题我也不会主动提起自己的性征就是了。”  
变回工藤新一以后碰到了一些事所以没办法……等、等一下……

“你没办法被Alpha标记？！”  
黑羽快斗像是听到了什么不可思议的事情，不自觉地提高了几个声调，不过这本身就是一件不可思议的事情。明明发情期会正常出现——但是得不到Alpha抚慰的Omega会陷入巨大的痛苦，但凡上过一点生理课就知道。  
工藤新一料到对方会吃惊，他已经强迫自己用平稳的语调去叙述了，可正常来说听到这种话题想不吃惊也不可能吧。  
“对。”为了延缓尴尬，工藤新一重新捉起筷子，夹起了一块蘑菇，放进嘴里嚼了嚼，“所以我平常只能依赖抑制剂和阻断剂，再加上长期无法得到标记——对信息素敏感、发情期紊乱、身体机能下降都是这些乱七八糟的前因导致的后果。”  
“这没办法解决吗？”  
“目前来说，没有任何办法。”工藤新一说到这，他又放下了碗筷，重新小口小口地抿着可乐，“之前我也在思考要不要去做腺体摘除手术。”  
“可是腺体摘除对身体带来的损伤是不可逆转的，甚至会短命啊。”  
“是，可是后来又打消了这个念头。并不是我不想做了，而是做了也不一定有用，成功率一半一半吧，因为这不单单是腺体的问题了。”可可味的信息素早就已经侵入了他的骨髓，这已经不光是摘除腺体——这个信息素贮藏室——就能解决的事情，“不过我有朋友正在帮我研制特效药就是啦。”  
“抱歉，我是不是不应该提到这个话题……”  
“没事，反正这也是事实嘛。”工藤新一往黑羽快斗的碗里夹了一块排骨，让他别自责，“现在我也不愁这个，船到桥头自然直。”  
对自己的事情不上心、明明身体已经变成这样了还要熬夜看卷宗，总是把别人放在自我前面，侦探都是这样的生物吗？  
工藤新一又开始低头扒饭，仿佛刚刚什么都没有提过。黑羽快斗看着眼前人，只是咬紧牙关、捏紧了筷子。美味的食材失去了所有的诱惑，接下来的饭菜也食之无味。

到了晚上，工藤新一还想继续挑灯夜战，被黑羽快斗轰去床上睡觉。客房没有添置客床，也没有多余的褥子打地铺（黑羽快斗会留宿本来也就是一时的主意，让工藤新一没做好准备），正好工藤新一的床并不算太小，两个人挤挤凑合也可以。  
两人挨着枕头，本想晚上接着努力一把的侦探倒是率先睡着了。他侧身背对着黑羽快斗，呼吸平稳。  
侦探在这一刻离痛苦很远很远。

但是黑羽快斗睡不着。  
工藤新一没办法被Alpha标记，但是又要受到身体状况的反噬，这简直像是生活在深海中，周围的海水随时都能压迫净他体内的所有气体，封住他的口鼻，同时拉着他下沉。之前黑羽快斗觉得自己能够想象到工藤新一所背负的，但如今看来自己说不定也只不过是想象到了其中的冰山一角而已。  
房里开了暖气，他们穿的衣服也都不是很厚。工藤新一蜷着睡时后颈的腺体也露了出来，这明明是完整的、没有齿痕的部位，但是已经容不得任何人侵犯。

黑羽快斗就着月光打量着对方毫无防备露出来的脆弱地，不可抑制地露出自己的牙齿，特别是犬牙的部分，尖锐又坚硬。他心底叫嚣着想要将面前这个Omega标记的欲望，如此强烈，他甚至有点掌控不了自己脑内的这部分意识了，朦朦胧胧、顺从本能凑过去、伸长脖颈，将牙齿抵上了软嫩的肌肤。  
——标记他。  
他把躯体都挪了过去，从背后抱住了工藤新一，意识受着本能支配。  
——标记他。  
他稍微用了些力，被牙尖压迫的柔软肌肤陷下去了一些。  
——标记他。  
他即将刺破这块皮肉。  
这会儿，工藤新一在睡梦中“唔”了一声，似乎是黑羽快斗的双臂将他勒得有些紧，让他在睡梦中隐约觉得不太舒适，无意识地动了动身体。黑羽快斗如梦初醒，他才反应过来方才的自己究竟想要做什么。  
他只得松开了些钳制，但不舍得完全放开，松松地搂着，又轻轻舔舐并亲吻着心仪的Omega的腺体，而后深呼吸几口以强压躁动，将头埋进对方的颈窝里，闭上眼睛、缓缓睡去。


	14. Chapter 14

“小——新——”  
清晨六点，窗外鸟鸣不绝，但是该睡还是睡，并没有被这样清脆悦耳的生灵之声吵醒，只不过突然插入的女声未免太过一绝，声音震荡使得窗外枝头的飞鸟振翅飞走。  
工藤有希子拿着不知道从哪里来的备份钥匙，打开了出租屋的大门，而后是轮子滚动的声音，不用想都知道是她最喜欢带的超大号三十六寸行李箱。她满脸笑容地打开了自家儿子卧室门，刚想接下一句“快点让妈妈看看你这段时间有没有吃好睡好”，结果就看见床上分明有两颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
两个男孩儿也不知道怎么能睡到一块儿去，变成了黑羽快斗把工藤新一正面抱在怀里的姿态。一个常年查案卷睡眠不足、一个常年研究魔术睡眠不足，好不容易能一觉睡到大天亮，两个人被闹得嘤咛了一声，一块儿蜷着把脑袋缩进棉被里。

工藤有希子单手捂住嘴，有些吃惊，又悄声说着“打扰啦——”然后掩上了房门。  
黑羽快斗的怀里窝着工藤新一毛乎乎的脑袋，工藤新一也不介意在这有些微凉的清晨靠着一个人形暖炉。等到两个人就着这样的姿势醒来，已经是一个小时后的事情了。  
先是工藤新一觉得闷得慌，黑羽快斗睡的姿势不对劲，快要把整个人的重量压在他身上——他的脸直接被这个男孩儿的胸膛盖着好像快要窒息。工藤新一无意识地把被子往下踢了一点，让两个人都能呼吸到新鲜的空气，而后才幽幽转醒。

——嗯？  
为什么他会睡在黑羽快斗的怀里？  
终于发现重点的工藤新一瞬间清醒，他瞪大了眼，努力地抬起头，端详起本来埋在自己发丝间的脸。黑羽快斗还没醒，呼吸平稳且轻，睡得很幸福。  
工藤新一动了动，身体被对方抱着，双臂钳制得很紧。他不是很想把黑羽快斗吵醒，不过这时候他得起来看看家里是不是进贼了——工藤新一依稀记得睡梦当中有行李箱轮子滚动的声音。

“嗯……唔……”  
黑羽快斗扭了扭，把人抱得更紧了些，可能是他脑袋不清醒直接把工藤新一当作了抱枕或者是什么东西。  
“再睡一会儿……”  
还没清醒时的嗓音慵懒低哑，颇有些倦意的味道，让工藤新一有些脸上发烧，但他也不想再折腾下去，干脆直接伸出手拍了拍这位大魔术师的脸：“醒醒，家里进贼了。”  
“嗯？……贼？”黑羽快斗咕哝了声，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，呆滞了三秒，像是反应出什么似的绷紧了表情，“啊？什么？贼？工藤你指的是谁？”

工藤新一拍拍黑羽快斗的手臂好让自己不要再继续被抱着，后者会意地放了开来，这才发现他们之间的姿势有些过于亲昵。  
“我好像听见了行李箱下面的轮子滚动的声音。”工藤新一说，“不知道是不是幻听。”  
“其实我也听见了——但以为是在做梦。”黑羽快斗坐起身，挠挠头发，打了个哈欠，他的心脏跳得欢快，一方面是因为第一次早上起来就看见心仪的Omega躺在自己怀里，表情还那么可爱，另一方面是对方说的某个关键词对他而言太过敏感。  
“说起来，昨天你小憩的时候你妈妈打过一次电话，让我转告你她要过来。”  
“什么时候过来？”  
“呃、好像是今天？”  
工藤新一不知道为什么沉下了脸，他抖抖眉毛，表情无奈极了。  
“那对夫妇是不是又吵架了……”  
“工藤的爸爸妈妈感情不和吗？”  
“倒也不是，不如说他们的感情好的得要死。”  
“哦……”黑羽快斗立刻就明白了，“那我们还是先起来洗漱吧。”

黑羽快斗翻身下床，然后抖好被子，让它平稳地铺在床上。而工藤新一则是翻身去找自己惯用的阻断剂往腺体上喷两下，这是他每天起床要做的第一件事情。接着，他打开房门，就听见客厅方向传来了女声。

“早上好！”  
“老妈……”工藤新一摁了摁太阳穴，“这次又怎么了？算了，我先去刷牙，待会儿再听你解释。”  
黑羽快斗没说话，跟着工藤新一去刷牙洗脸，心里想着还是先打理好自己给对方的妈妈留下一个好印象比较好。  
直至他们两个双双从洗手间出来，发现工藤有希子正坐在沙发上看平板，怕吵醒他们所以并没有开电视。  
“说吧，发生什么了？”  
工藤有希子倒是笑眯眯地转过来：“什么时候交往的也不跟自己老妈报备一下？”  
之前不小心闯进工藤新一房间那会儿她还没有怎么发现，可是这会儿——她话音刚落，睁开眼睛，终于一睹黑羽快斗的真实相貌，她却换上了一副极为严肃且深邃的表情。黑羽快斗也是，一句“阿姨好”已经到了嘴边但好像受到了什么不可抗力似的又吞了回去——这是一种发自内心的本能恐惧。  
工藤新一夹在中间来回看了看，自己的大学同学和自己的老母亲正在激情对视，一路火花带闪电，至于他本人仿佛就是空气，满头雾水。  
他怯怯发问：“……你俩见过？”

“啊！”工藤有希子终于想起来了，她腾地一下就从沙发上蹦起，走到黑羽快斗面前，捂着嘴惊叹，“这不是快斗吗！原来你已经长了这么大了啊！”  
黑羽快斗恍然大悟：“有希子姐姐！好久不见！”他也顺便回忆起那份扎根骨子里的恐惧是什么了，眼前这个漂亮的女人似乎很在意“阿姨”和“姐姐”的称呼之别。  
工藤有希子掩面笑道：“这么多年不见了你还是这么会说话。”随即给了他一个大大的拥抱，“什么时候和小新交往的？怎么都不跟我说一声？”  
“还没有交往啦……”  
工藤新一插足中间把二人分开。  
“最好给我解释一下你们两个是怎么回事？”  
工藤有希子微笑。

“就是这样，快斗的爸爸是非常有名的魔术师黑羽盗一，曾经教会了我和贝尔摩德如何使用易容术。不过那会儿快斗也很小，才这么点大。”工藤有希子比了一个到膝盖的高度，“不过真没想到能够用这种方式再见，真的是很有缘。”  
“能够再次见到有希子女士我也很开心。”  
“不过如果是快斗的话我可以完全放心地把小新交给你的——”  
工藤新一立刻接道：“我们两个没有交往。”  
“可是我记得小新你的那个时间好像就是……”  
“而且黑羽是Beta。”  
“那你们怎么会——？”  
“这说来话长。”工藤新一想到昨天在厕所互相抚慰的事情就惹得脸上一阵烧，“黑羽帮了我点忙就在这里留宿了，但是客房里没准备多的床铺也没有多的褥子打地铺，所以一起睡了床。”  
“客房睡不了的话妈妈应该睡哪里呢？”  
“是这样的，您应该打辆车回去工藤宅。”  
“但是那里明明太久都没有打扫过了嘛！一个人做清洁好累的！”  
“如果可以的话，外面住个酒店也不是不可以，反正你也不会在这里呆太久。我猜猜，又是瞒着老爸跑回来的对吧？”  
“谁瞒着那家伙了！”  
工藤新一叹了口气，自己头上的神经在一突一突地跳，有些刺痛：“好吧，那我今晚睡沙发。时间不早，我今天还有课，差不多该去趟学校了。”  
他转过头来问黑羽快斗：“你今天有什么课程安排？”  
“全休。”  
“工作日全休也太奢侈了吧，小心修不满学分。”工藤新一打开冰箱，有两个冷冻饭团，放到微波炉里转一圈就能吃。他招呼着黑羽快斗去收晾在阳台上的衣服，快速地换好，把该带的东西都塞进包里，又检查了一遍，这前前后后也就两分多钟的事，符合工藤新一的高效美学。侦探从房间里走出来微波炉也刚好叮了一声，他随便拿了一个给自己把另外一个丢给了黑羽快斗。

工藤有希子：“没有我的份吗？”  
工藤新一：“你应该先去睡一觉倒个时差再说，睡觉前吃东西会睡不舒服。”  
可是黑羽快斗却哆哆嗦嗦地把手伸到工藤有希子面前：“就吃一个饭团而已嘛也不会多撑，我可以把我的给你。”  
工藤有希子：“没关系，你吃吧，吃饱了才有精力开始美好的一天！我要拿也是拿我家臭小子的那一份。”  
工藤新一剥开包装袋咬了一口：“没机会了。”  
黑羽快斗：“没事，您拿着吧，我也不是很饿。”  
工藤新一睨了他一眼：“你是不是不喜欢吃三文鱼饭团？”  
黑羽快斗叹气：“……是。”

“那我们出门啦！”  
“一路小心！”  
工藤新一今天没有拎平常喜欢带的公文包，而是背了一个双肩背包，里头塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，看上去更有学生气些。脖颈上仍旧围了一条围巾，这样一来能够遮住他的腺体，还能在信息素过于浓烈繁杂的时候捂住口鼻挡一挡。  
“今天带了不少东西？”  
“对，还有案子的资料，下课后我得去警署一趟。”  
“辛苦了。”黑羽快斗说，他想了想，又接着问道，“Omega的发情期不是应该有三到七天吗？接下来你打算怎么办？”  
也许互相打过一次飞机就真的能够让人放下芥蒂互相畅所欲言成人话题，工藤新一在短暂的二十四小时之内就习惯了旁边人这种毫不在意诸如此类谈资的大大咧咧的性格。  
“这次应该是假性发情，过了那一阵身体就不会再有什么反应了。不过我也没有规律地来过发情期，所以这方面的时间判断也不是很准确。”  
“原来如此。那么知道你这个秘密的人很多吗？”  
“你是说Omega的身份吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“父母、帮我做特效药的朋友、上次案发现场你见过的另外一位侦探，叫服部平次的那位、还有几个过去的朋友。”  
“这也就是说，大学里并没有人知道是吗？”  
“抛开服部不谈的话，确实是这样没错。”  
“那之后要是再出现了昨天的情况该怎么办？这是你第一次应对那样的情况吧。”  
“……随机应变？”

工藤新一陪着黑羽快斗走到路边的便利店，后者进去买了一份关东煮和一杯奶咖当早饭，转过头来问工藤新一要不要买些什么东西，他摇摇头。  
不过黑羽快斗还是往工藤新一的手里硬塞了两串肉丸和一串海带结，自己吸溜了口热汤，顺着食道一直暖到胃里，他喟叹着，吐出的气都凝成白雾，这是湿冷气温里能够获得的最好的慰藉。  
“不过这样也好，至少还有我知道了你的情况，以后会方便很多。”  
“嗯？”工藤新一咬了一口肉丸，里头残留的汤汁烫了他的舌尖，他仰头张开嘴呼了两口，快速地嚼完吞进了肚子里。他鼓起腮帮子，认真地吹了吹剩下的肉丸，不过在这样的天气里也凉得快，他又把一颗肉丸咬进嘴里，品尝着味道，醇厚的肉香在口舌间四溢，他不自觉地眯起了眼。  
“要是还有下次的话，我岂不是帮忙解决问题的最优选？服部侦探是Alpha对吧，他这不是也很不方便吗？”  
“……我希望，还是不要有下次了吧。”  
工藤新一三两口嚼完这串剩下的肉丸，店内的临时就餐位置早就被起早的学生占满，他们只得站在原地把剩下的几串吃干净，然后将竹签丢进了一旁的垃圾桶里。


	15. Chapter 15

工藤新一陷入沉思。  
也许是关东名侦探的名声太响了些，所以除去警视厅的要务外，他还接收一些来自校内的委托。由于他本人经常处于一下课就要奔到警视厅或者上课上到一半就会接到警视厅电话的状况，普通人想要在校内堵他比较难，大多数情况都是扒到了他的邮箱以后将委托以邮件的形式发送到电子邮箱里。  
而侦探本就是以玩弄好奇心、将揭开真相作为兴趣并以此谋生的职业（当然，凭借工藤家的财力，所以可以推导出他其实更多的是为了满足自己的探知欲），工藤新一总是将这些委托照单全收，然后压缩着自己仅存不多的睡眠时间。  
“小新。”工藤有希子皱起眉来，“你是不是应该给自己放个假了？”  
工藤新一正在劈里啪啦地敲键盘回复起邮件，这并不是一个很难的案子，稍加推理就能得出结果，而他平常处理的校内case也大多是这种程度的脑筋急转弯。  
“没事，反正闲着也无聊，还是找点事做比较好。”  
“但是小新你的出勤率已经很危险了吧？这种时候还说这样的话是不是不太好？”  
“不用担心，我跟教授都打过招呼了。”  
“好吧。那么今晚要不要跟妈妈一起睡？”  
“为什么话题会跳到这里？”  
“因为小新这么忙还一直睡沙发也太可怜了吧！”  
“……”工藤新一转过头朝着工藤有希子微笑了一下，就差把大写的嫌弃写在脸上。还不是因为某位退役女明星此刻住在他的出租屋内让他只得乖乖让出床铺委身沙发，要不然他也想睡床。  
“我就知道会这样——所以今天请家居公司搬了新的床来，正好放在你的客房里。”  
“那可真是太好了。”

这会儿工藤新一回复完了邮件，他又点回上一封，皱着眉头，从头到尾再看了一遍。

工藤侦探 敬启：  
如果您能看到我的这封邮件，就烦请您能够继续看下去。  
早前就听说您的大名，不光如此，在开学之初就侦破了杀人案件更是让所有人都能够仰慕您的才华。但在此，我想向您揭举一件事情，这起案子中的唯一置身事外的那一位，也不是什么善人。  
若是可以的话，请您一定要将他制裁。  
麻生  
×年×月×日

确认了文字里并没有夹杂什么暗号，只是普通的一封邮件，那么不难想到，这其中提到的“唯一置身事外的那一位”所指的应该就是既不是凶手也不是死者的石田健三。  
工藤新一对着落款开始思索了起来。  
开学之初那场案子的凶手是“麻生纯”，而这封邮件只注明了一模一样的姓氏，名字是空的。当然，日本境内姓麻生的也不少，凶手当中以麻生作为姓氏的同样也不少，月影岛上的钢琴绝唱就是如此。  
工藤新一多年办案的第六感告诉他，他得斟酌一下这封邮件的回复。

“说起来，小新，快斗什么时候再一起过来玩？”  
“工作日中有一天全休的代价就是剩下的日子会特别难熬。”工藤新一说道，“这次老爸怎么没有那么迅速地回来把你接回去？”  
“难得地起了兴致，这次可是没日没夜在完成他的宏篇巨著，可没这闲工夫来管我在哪里。”  
工藤新一大概猜到了工藤有希子为什么会突然回来，他僵硬着嘴角笑了笑。  
“不过好久没看到老爸这样拖到最后再赶稿了。”  
“因为你爸爸他也在美国帮你查案子嘛，就那个魔术秀。”工藤有希子想到了什么，“对了！你有没有在魔术秀上碰到快斗？”  
“我为什么会碰到黑羽？”  
“哪有什么为什么，因为快斗他也去了啊。当初那个魔术秀可是邀请了很多魔术大家，作为黑羽盗一的儿子，快斗也被邀请了啊。不过黑羽先生十几年前在个人魔术表演上因为意外去世了，这点还是不要在快斗面前提起比较好。”  
工藤新一蹙眉，他回忆起当天的晚宴，仔细搜刮了一遍脑海里存留下来的影像，印象中的确没有见到和他同龄的学生——更何况他们两个长得如此相似，要是见过的话，他肯定会有所记忆。  
于是他拿起手机给降谷零发了个短信，当初的宴会名单是降谷零调查的，因为涉及到的人物包括一些平民百姓动不得的上流人士，所以他本人没有权限阅览名单，只是让降谷零按着他的思路去做排查，最终的结果是确实没有得到目标。工藤新一编辑着短信同时想到估计还要软磨硬泡一会儿才能拿到原名单了，所能调动的权限较高，贸然催促会让对方也难做人。  
工藤新一发完短信后再次把注意力转回这封邮件上，权衡再三，先试探地回复了一句。

我已经收到了你的邮件。只不过能否说得更具体些呢？感谢委托。  
工藤新一

对面回复得很快，字数也不多。

“抱歉，我没有办法准确说明，剩下的只能靠工藤侦探自行搜查了。”

工藤新一紧接着回复，试着摸底。

“也许我们可以线下见一面聊聊。”  
“如果到了万不得已的时候，我或许会考虑这个选择。”

工藤新一托着下巴思考了会儿，从对方的语气上来看这很大概率并不是一个非常大的案子——或者说非常紧急。对方的口吻和语言习惯也并非是高高在上的官僚或者卑微的平民百姓，中规中矩，猜测对方年龄应该与他相差不大，或者是受到过一定教育的学生，也有可能是初入社会的社畜。没有办法直接说明问题的缘由可能在于受限……不过人身安全应该没什么问题，不然就不会那么游刃有余地和他发邮件了。不能够直接见面聊也许是因为怕身份败露、或者是什么别的理由。  
只不过这个落款……实在是让人没法忽略。仇人？还是干脆只是顶着这个名字出来刺激别人眼球的？  
……这样分析完了以后，从各个角度看都有些微妙。  
工藤新一抓抓头发，还有一个可能也不能排除，在对方是石田健三仇人的前提下，有人想借他这把刀去捅石田健三，要是弄错受害方的话那可就要闹出天大的笑话了。侦探沉思了一会儿，给宫野志保发了封邮件让她帮忙查一查石田健三过去的事情，目前来看暂时还不用动用公安那边的权限。他想了想，如果连宫野志保都查不到什么实质性内容的话，那么他觉得这件事情还是先放着比较好，等到去学校以后找个机会直接和石田健三本人聊聊效率可能还比较高。  
他坐在座位上，回复完了剩下的邮件后，天色也不早了。这时候宫野志保传来了简讯，上面是一些关于石田健三的基本资料。工藤新一上下扫视后并没有发现什么不对劲的地方：成绩优异、性格朴实、一个基督教徒，在师长和同学眼里都是中规中矩的老好人，每学期还去参加志愿活动做做善事，给公益项目捐款，而且从他的成长经历来看也推不出什么有价值的情报来。  
于是工藤新一全身瘫在椅背上休息会儿，他强迫自己放空大脑好休息会儿，活动了一下肩颈，长长地舒了一口气。在这之后他的手机又亮了起来，仍然是宫野志保的消息。

“有着落了吗？”  
工藤新一早就料到了，他们只要一聊起来就不会避开这个话题。宫野志保当然是为他的身体着想的，再加上工藤新一的情报网本就发达，她真的想不通为什么还存在这种连个影都捉不住的人。  
“还没有。”  
这会儿降谷零把名单发了过来，工藤新一迅速地回复了“感激不尽”，打开了文件。他从上往下全都浏览了一遍，果然找到了黑羽快斗的一栏，右侧第一栏的第一性别及第二性征上标注着明明白白的“男”“Beta”。  
但是为什么那天晚上没能看见他呢？  
这会儿工藤新一的腺体又开始发烫，也不知道是不是自己的大脑高强度运转的原因，就连右脑壳上的某根神经还在一突突地跳，带着不容忽视的刺痛，而后青柠混着可可的味道就又溢出来了。工藤新一一把抓起桌上的阻断剂，迅速地往腺体上喷了两下。

——“这是身体机能的警报，你应该多加注意。”

看样子今天他确实不应该继续工作了。工藤新一心想。

“工作结束了吗？”工藤有希子和来到客厅的工藤新一打了个招呼，她正在看电视，是最新的电视剧，大约是女孩子都爱看的那一卦，狗血又歌颂着真爱的剧情是亘古不变的荷尔蒙催化剂，工藤有希子把自家儿子揽到身旁，让他陪着自己一起看。  
“重返影坛也是一个不错的选择。”  
“也许吧，但是可能不适合现在的我。”工藤有希子说，“果然还是想趁年轻的时候多丰富些经历。”  
“风靡全球后立刻销声匿迹那会儿老妈你才二十岁，这难道不已经是一件波澜壮举了吗？”  
“臭小子能不能别老提你老妈的年龄。”工藤有希子敲了敲工藤新一的头。  
“而且我也不能理解这种电视剧的兴奋点在哪里。”工藤新一看着屏幕上的内容，动态的画面映在他的脸上，却透不进眼球的更深处。剧情是喜闻乐见的二选一，争夺正牌之战，两位主角明明互相抱有好感但谁都没戳破，在这方面倒是意外地默契，做到了守口如瓶。然而其中一位因为许久得不到回应，恰逢自己正在深受另一方的追求，于是想要妥协，让自己和另一人在一起，并互相做了逾矩的事。  
露骨的画面自然不会被拍出来，但成年人都心知肚明——好吧，工藤新一十九岁，没成年，但是这种事情早在初中那会儿就有男生以此为乐趣作调侃资本，一代比一代早熟。  
可是工藤新一突然内心一颤，他不知道怎么的就想到了黑羽快斗。

这段时间他和黑羽快斗的关系就像是普通友人——也许稍有进步，准确来说已经在普通的水准之上了。黑羽快斗的阳光能够烫到周围人的血液，这一点有目共睹。工藤新一常年和尸体打交道也不免有满腔热血微凉的趋势，他已经不是中学那会儿肆意出入现场的亦行内亦行外的人士，做侦探也不单单是兴趣，而在慢慢转变为职业，他得为更多的人解决苦难、寻求真相。好像什么东西一旦被贴上了“职业化”的标签就会让人丧失源动力，可又拜黑羽快斗所赐，工藤新一还能保持点当代普通青年该有的活力。  
黑羽快斗有两三节课和工藤新一同一堂，之后他也会在没事闲下来的时刻过来蹭蹭侦探的课，美其名曰艺术源于生活，这是给自己的魔术找些灵感，但实际上只是在委婉地为工藤新一提供帮助——都是那个宛如定时炸弹的腺体造成的恶果。而事情好在自那一次假性发情以后身体并没有出现太多的问题，虽然其中也不乏出现不适的情况，但都比较轻微，可以忍受。因此，他和黑羽快斗的接触时间增加了，对方作为善于参透别人心理的扑克脸使用者，总能够察觉到连自己都没能反应过来的异样。  
尽管真枪实战只有那一次，可是他们之间也出现过许多极为暧昧（在工藤新一的眼里他已经把这一条划进了“奇怪”的范畴）的对话。黑羽快斗只要看到工藤新一略有往那方面发作的趋势，就会附在他的耳旁，低沉的音色递进耳里。距离极近，他似乎都能感知到嘴唇开合时不小心触碰到耳廓上的细小绒毛和微薄的肌肤。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
这是工藤新一这段时间最听不得的句子。

他窝在沙发上看着电视剧里的情情爱爱，这会儿又开始重新洗牌，思考起和黑羽快斗之间的关系了。他们现在算什么？认识不久就互相帮着撸了一发，甚至上升到了允许对方在家里过夜的关系。  
“否则非要让他得有个伴侣的话，那最好是一个Beta”——工藤新一前不久独自坐在窗栏旁看着不远处的夜樱时还在想着这个问题，这会儿他不免联想到刚刚降谷零发过来的名单，黑羽快斗就是个Beta，白纸黑字告诉了他这个半大不小的真相。  
按照生理上来说，Omega并不会被Beta吸引，而只会接受Alpha的“挑衅”，反之亦然，并且Alpha也有和Omega的发情期那样敏感的专属时期——易感期，是的，世人都是这样称呼的。易感和发情，字面上似乎就有了高低之分，但是不都是差不多的身体反应吗？Alpha会变得情绪不稳、会焦躁、会易怒、会渴望标记Omega、急不可耐地想要得到与自己绑定的Omega的信息素，理智也会被烧成灰烬，相较而言那唯一的优点就是持续时间和发作间隔并没有Omega的发情期那样的长且短。  
Beta就不一样了，与生俱来的性征特点让他们注定只能够站在一旁观看Alpha和Omega的疯狂，看着囚笼里的野兽互相被原始的本能控制，撕扯、纠缠。这么一提做个Beta简直就是工藤新一最理想的生活方式了——哪怕他是个Alpha，也会这么想。自己的生理需求所需要花费的时间要是全部节省下来，说不定又能多侦破几个案子。

可是面对现实吧，工藤新一是被标记又被丢下的Omega，没有办法清洗标记，无法去寻找另外的Alpha，让他注定只能一个人活着，除非有一个心够大的Beta能接受他。可即便如此，他就算被某个Beta接受，自己也要饱受一生的痛苦，得不到谜一样的Alpha的信息素，也永远品尝不到Omega才能品尝的欢愉。腺体只能变成牢固的脚镣，残酷地拖着他下坠，坠进火海里，在最需要Alpha的时候疼痛会超过本应有的快乐，让他痛苦至死。  
想想之后还要经历那么多，工藤新一难得地有些挫败。他叹了口气，把自己蜷缩着，又往柔软的沙发里陷了点。侦探或许就是要承受比别人多一些的孤独，还要倾听委托者们背后的故事，看了太多的人间脸谱让他不知道自己是变得更为感性还是麻木，但他觉得，人活着，还是应该——多情地活。  
可这多情的人偶尔也会想要一个依靠，能够在忙碌了一天以后归家时于玄关处互相给予拥抱，能够在他接近崩溃边缘将他拽回，告诉他，没关系。工藤新一也许是在渴求这些的吧，只有这种时候他看起来才像是洗脱了光环的普通人。可是他比普通人更加不安，或者说是迷茫，因为他不确定自己会不会有私人时间付出对等的回报。爱是彼此温暖而非单一付出，不然难以坚持下去。  
工藤新一不知道自己能不能做好被爱和爱人的角色，他多希望有个人能教会他。只可惜也许这个人在出现之前，就会被他、被这该死又可笑的命途、被这无聊至极的腺体给亲手扼杀。

侦探永远孤独。  
而理解孤独的人或许永远不会出现。


	16. Chapter 16

“工藤，你最近是不是和黑羽走得太近了？”  
“啊？”  
工藤新一转过去看着服部平次，如果不是自己本身就有点多心的话，他都要吐槽说“说这种话搞得好像在吃醋一样你这样对得起和叶吗”之类的话来。  
好吧，事实是，他也的确已经这么说了。  
“什么吃醋不吃醋！”服部平次皱起眉头，“因为你很久都没和我激情聊案子了！你还记得我们上一次面对面聊天是什么时候吗？”  
“……确实哦。”  
服部平次和工藤新一到了咖啡厅，大阪侦探看了眼表。  
“早到了一个小时啊。”  
“那等灰原来之前我们先坐一会儿吧。”  
挑了个便捷好找的靠窗的位置，工藤新一点了杯柠檬茶，服部平次点了杯苏打。  
“不过博士家的小姐怎么没有变回来？”  
“你没有看见解药在我身上的副作用吗？”  
“哦，也是。敢情你变成了小白鼠？”  
“……也不完全是这样，她觉得当个小学生还蛮自在的。而且灰原哀和江户川柯南同时消失，怎么说都有些奇怪吧。对了，CIA和FBI近期没有找到什么关于残党的行踪，而且最近他们那边似乎又有了什么大案子，具体情况我还不是很清楚，但是估计短时间可能分不出太多精力照顾到我们这边了。”  
“这点我知道，不然我们今天也不会过来讨论如何谋求自力更生。”苏打先上，服部平次咬着吸管喝了一口，“不过今天灰原小姐是要说什么？”  
“她似乎分析出了药物的部分效用。”  
“你是指，魔术秀的时候……”  
“是的，就是那个药物。”工藤新一说道，“现在我身上出现的症状不排除有一部分是APTX4869带来的药效，所以要区分开两种药物的作用还是有一定难度，特别是在实际实验对象就我一个人的情况下。当然，作为那个组织的残党，他们手上所掌握的药物本体——或者说是制造这个药物的目的，应该跟组织本身有着不小的相似度。”  
“原来如此。”服部平次觉得有些口渴，嘶溜嘶溜地吸，苏打立刻没了半杯，“不过我还是那句话，工藤，如果找不到那个Alpha、腺体标记没法洗掉，也没法做手术切除，你打算怎么办？”  
服部平次眯着眼：“你说，要是当初不选择恢复身体，再从小学生成长一次，会不会是更好的选择？”  
“APTX4869让人的身体违背生物规律缩小而后进行再生长本身就有可能引发无法估计的反噬。”工藤喝了一口柠檬红茶，“其实我之前有测量过一个数据，就在服下药物变成小一学生后的一年里。”

“服部。”工藤新一握着茶杯，本想继续喝一口，但是作罢，茶杯边缘压着唇肉，他抬眼看了眼对面的大阪少年，“你猜，发生了什么？”  
服部平次正襟危坐：“发生了什么——”  
“我的身高只生长了两公分，这对于一个六七岁的小孩子而言不觉得太奇怪了吗？”没等服部平次开口吐槽，工藤新一继续说道，“后来我去找了我妈问了一下情况，谢天谢地她之前有写育儿日记还是什么乱七八糟的东西——这玩意儿说起来有点羞耻。但是可以得到的结果是，变小之后的生长速度和我原来正常的生长速度并不相同，要慢许多。”

“等、等一下，工藤，你的意思是说……”服部平次终于明白了工藤新一话里的意思。  
“如果不借助解药恢复正常的身体，不排除我会活得比别人更久的可能性，当然，也有可能因为各种各样的突然状况导致早死。”  
“不光如此，我也没有再次经历‘更换乳牙’，也就是说，我的牙齿骨骼已经是‘恒牙’的状态，只不过牙齿缩小了。但是我的腺体却没有得到正常发育，按道理来说，Omega的分化在十四岁就会存在一定征兆，十五岁或十六岁则开始分化，从而明确第二性征。我吞下APTX4869是在十七岁，十八岁服下解药，不久后开始分化并被标记，现在过去了一年。而在十八岁之前，我的个人档案上标注的都是Beta或者是空白。”  
工藤新一叹了口气：“真是乱七八糟的。”

“……但是这也未免太扯淡了吧！像科幻小说。”服部平次惊叹，“不过，如果能活得更长，工藤，你会选择赌一把吗？你知道的，很多人都觉得一生太短，不够用。”  
“还是顺其自然吧，光是活好当下就已经拼尽全力了。”  
“虽然猜到你会这么说了……还真是像你的作风。”

他们坐在那儿又聊了些别的，不到一个小时，宫野志保走进咖啡厅，她今天带来的情报只有一个，但是需要面谈，看样子也是件大事。  
小个子的女孩儿拎着和身形不符的大件手提包，里面装着电脑。她婉拒了服务员的服务，不多说，只是拿出了电脑，在两位侦探的注视下开始进行说明。

“等一下，灰原，你的意思是……”  
“对。”宫野志保指了指手提电脑上以及纸质文件的各项参数，她特地在报告最后的结论部分标了红，“你服下的药物的作用，虽然有概率致死，但是没有APTX4869的致死性那么高，它更多的是直指ABO三性性征发育，顺带还有一点睡眠效果，服下药物的人清醒以后可能不记得发生了什么。”  
“可是工藤不是已经有了信息素紊乱、不做终身标记也会达成终身标记的效果并且标记不可清洗之类的副作用了吗？所以所谓的‘直指三性性征发育’指的是什么？尽管现在能够弄清楚究竟是APTX4869还是后来的药物导致了这些副作用，也明白其中很大一部分影响并不是因为APTX4869，但好像也不是非常重大的……发现。”服部平次斟酌了一下用词，但是按照目前的状况来说，他能够产生这样的想法也并不奇怪——当然，宫野志保也没觉得解释一遍就能说清楚问题。  
“的确，到刚刚为止我们能够判断的也只有工藤身上所出现的症状的来源究竟是哪一方药物。但在这之后，我又分析出了点别的。”  
宫野志保划了一下屏幕，挪动到了下一页。面前的两位侦探细细读过后，都陷入了沉默。  
“这……没搞错吧。”  
“我有百分之八十的信心可以保证无误。”  
工藤新一揉了揉太阳穴，他从来没这么头疼过。  
“所以，工藤，你的出路不一定只有彻底切除腺体这一条，还有机会。”  
“是，大海捞针的机会。”  
这份结果意味着他们之前的判断只能全部推倒重来，工藤新一有些身心疲倦，参加魔术秀的不是只有几个人，而是上百人，这样一点点抄家底查资料不知道要查到猴年马月。工藤新一皱眉，开始思考侦探要是走不正当搜查路径会不会进局子，如果结果是好的话说不定还能将功抵过。  
“我知道工程量很大，可还是要走正常途径。”宫野志保补充道，“比起找不到人，要是因为惹到了资本而使自己断送前程可说不过去，虽然我觉得凭你和你周围人的身份也不至于走到这一步就是了，但还是要小心。”  
“有什么要帮忙的我可以拜托老爸这边。”服部平次接道。  
“谢了。”工藤新一深呼吸一口，“虽然看起来挺困难的，不过至少我们有了另外一个思考的方向。”  
“没错。”宫野志保靠着椅背，尽管是孩童的身体，可仍透着成年女性特有的理性的魅力，“为一个对自己完全没有自保常识的侦探操心费力，也算得上是我这辈子的功德一件了。”  
工藤新一扯扯嘴角。

他们三个人商量了一下暂时的对策，今天的会议就算告终。工藤新一又追加了三份甜品——反正是他请客，也算是感谢今天大家能够在这里一起商议这么久，从正午热辣的阳光一直到黄昏将至。说起来，他回去还得调整一下自己的平日规划，除去日常的警署事务和个人委托外，他之后还要分出很大一批精力去亲自排查惊奇魔术秀名单上的人员。  
出席了魔术秀——或者说是名单上所列举的就已经有二百零三个人，还不包含现场的工作员工。运气好的话也许排查到第一个就能发现蛛丝马迹，运气不好就是排查完以后发现还是落了空。工藤新一知道就目前来看也没有什么办法，只能硬着头皮去做，可是这个工作量想想就令人望而生畏。

“叩叩”  
他们坐在靠窗的位置，外头就是车水马龙的街道。工藤新一循声抬眼，黑羽快斗正站在玻璃窗的另一边，笑着敲了敲窗户，朝他打招呼。落山的太阳的光芒暖得沁入人心，工藤新一看着眼前朝他笑得露出一排洁净牙齿的黑羽快斗，突然觉得生活还有点希望，不自觉地睁大了眼，暖光和开朗的笑都映在他的瞳孔里。  
工藤新一回过神来，指了指桌上的甜品，冲他做嘴型。下一秒，黑羽快斗的眼睛都亮起来了，狂点头，然后冲进店里。

黑羽快斗：“你们好。”  
服部平次：“你好。”  
宫野志保装作内向的小学三年级学生，没有第一时间打招呼，只是点点头。但是作为前怪盗的黑羽快斗知道这位小小姐并非只是单纯的小学生，在神秘列车上被江户川柯南拜托假扮成一位年轻的成年女性后，他总觉得自己所易容的对象特别像眼前这位女孩长大后的模样——说不定和江户川柯南相同，他们都是通过了什么方法导致身体产生奇妙的反应。  
不过现在作为黑羽快斗的他可不能暴露这些情报，只得以“年轻又有活力”的大男生身份朝她挥挥手：“自我介绍一下，我叫黑羽快斗，和工藤新一是朋友。”  
宫野志保：“初次见面，我是灰原哀。”

“随便点，我请你。”  
“那我就不客气了！”  
黑羽快斗抓起菜单浏览了一遍上面的样式，无论是巧克力岩熔蛋糕还是草莓芭菲都让人垂涎三尺，诱人得很。服部平次和工藤新一坐一排，大阪侦探朝着工藤新一低声耳语。  
“喂，我们话还没说完吧，这样会不会不太好……”  
他意有所指地看了看黑羽快斗。  
工藤新一没有立刻回答，只是抿了一口柠檬红茶，喝掉最后一点已经凉掉的液体。等到黑羽快斗终于在二者当中做出了选择下好单后，工藤新一装作不经意地问道。

“黑羽，有个事想问你。”  
“嗯？”黑羽快斗心情大好，声音都比平常欢快了几个调。  
“你知不知道去年有个魔术秀？挺有名的那一场。”  
“啊，当然。”黑羽快斗眨眨眼，思考了一下，“惊奇魔术秀？”  
“对。听我老妈说你也被邀请了。”  
“是这样没错……”

“等等等等。”服部平次出声打断，“黑羽你也是惊奇魔术秀的嘉宾？”  
“是啊。”黑羽快斗皱眉，对服部平次的惊讶似乎有点不解，“沾了父亲的光，所以也被邀请了。”  
服部平次疑惑：“你的父亲是——？”  
工藤新一：“黑羽盗一，和我老妈是师徒关系。”  
“黑羽盗一？！那不是以前超有名的……”服部平次猛地想起往年的新闻，想到了在大火中丧生的世界首屈一指的魔术师，眼神躲闪着想要转移话题，“抱歉。那什么，原来你们两家是至交？”  
“至交倒是谈不上，但怎么说，也算是挺有缘的吧。”工藤新一说着这话忍不住朝黑羽快斗的方向看去，对方冲他笑着点点头，“不过，黑羽，我那天好像并没有看见你？”  
“我没有出席晚宴——就是和宾客相互敬酒的宴厅，准确地说，我一直在后台做准备。那天我不光是以嘉宾的身份到了现场，主办方还打算让我作表演，毕竟他们得捧一下魔术界新星。”黑羽快斗剜了一块巧克力蛋糕，“不过后来不知道为什么表演临时取消了，整个宴会都作罢，看时间还比较充裕，我也不想在酒店的房间呆着，就打了个车回家。”  
晚宴取消是因为委托了公安方面进行的缉查，里应外合打算逮捕残党，只可惜落了个失败的结局。而工藤新一也难得没有通过铃木财阀的绿色通道赴宴，而是以个人名义入场，况且本就是个在专业上同他八竿子打不到一块儿去的宴会，工藤新一也没有太多权力四处走动。和江户川柯南那会儿不一样了，成年人也许可以纵容小孩子的调皮，但总是会对有思想的少年加以提防，所以他并没有机会到后台去转转。  
就目前来看，黑羽快斗的证言还算是符合工藤新一的猜想。他总有种黑羽快斗不会害他的直觉——然而对方身上却也时不时地会透露出和性格不相符的冷冽气息，让工藤新一又有些迟疑。

“不过为什么会提到魔术秀？”  
“……和一个案子有关。”  
“喂、工藤！”  
“哦？”黑羽快斗的眼睛里露出玩味的光来，他提起了兴趣，“你是不是话里有话？”  
工藤新一轻笑了一下：“差不多。想加入吗？”  
黑羽快斗看了眼眼前的两位侦探，来回扫视，一边是工藤新一递出的橄榄枝，一边是服部平次的满脸愁容，就差把“黑羽你这个家伙不要加入”几个大字写在脸上了——毕竟一个正常的、有点职业操守的侦探也不会突然供给旁人一个那么巨大的秘密。  
黑羽快斗舔了舔嘴角。  
“我就不用了。”他看了眼服部平次如临大敌后又捡回一命般脱力地舒了一口气，觉得有点好笑，“当然，如果你有什么需要帮忙的地方，可以来找我。”  
工藤新一眯起眼，黑羽快斗无疑是情商非常高的人，分寸拿捏得很好——正如上次在他的出租屋把他抱进房间那会儿都没偷看自己的办案资料，种种来看，这的确是一个能够放心的人。这么一想，工藤新一也不打哑谜了，直截了当地切入正题。  
“那我就开门见山了。你那天有没有遇到什么奇怪的人？最好是和药物交易有关的。”

黑羽快斗闷声舀了一口蛋糕，皱起眉想了想。  
“……并没有。”  
他顿了顿，又舀了下一口。

等到所有人都吃完了甜食，三人互相道别——而黑羽快斗正在打包刚刚没被选择的草莓芭菲打算带回宿舍去。服部平次要回家一趟疏通警署那边的人脉，宫野志保则是回到阿笠博士家继续做研究，于是就只剩下了黑羽快斗和工藤新一两人。  
工藤新一的出租屋和黑羽快斗的宿舍是一个方向的，他们干脆就结伴而行。

“你真的很喜欢吃甜点啊。”  
“因为甜食会让人心情变好！”黑羽快斗笑笑。  
“不会觉得太甜了吗？”  
“那下次你来我家，我给你做？可以少放糖哦。如果这样还是不能领略甜点的奥妙就太可惜了，人生失去了一大乐趣啊。”  
工藤新一耸耸肩。但是他挺喜欢这样和朋友走在一起聊天的氛围，不是共同办案的战友、也不是一起查案的同事，单纯地，只是朋友。这是工藤新一脱离少年侦探团以后第一次感受到朋友给予的快乐。  
工藤新一把脸埋进围巾里，最近气温逐渐回暖，很快他也用不到围巾了，怕会捂出痱子来。只是没有围巾的话总觉得有些不自在，比如闻到了让自己敏感的信息素也没有一个缓冲的地方，腺体也会暴露在空气下——缺了许多安心感。  
所以，他到底能不能找到那个把他标记的Alpha呢？如果找到了，对方会是怎样的人？自己又想要做些什么？  
工藤新一漫无边际地想着，过了一会儿才发现黑羽快斗不在身边，而是在身后十几步左右的距离，正隔着玻璃看着新的一家甜品店里的精致糕点，眼睛发亮、蠢蠢欲动，好像口水都要流下来了。

“黑……”  
他还没来得及唤出黑羽快斗的名字，就听见身后传来一阵女性的尖叫。  
工藤新一赶忙回头，他以为有案件发生，可是发现结伴而行的女孩们却是对着自己扭曲着脸，手指着上方，明显地想要对他喊出什么，但是太过紧张却是什么话都说不出口。尖锐刺耳的声音连续着割裂天空。

他听见了钢筋断裂的咯吱声。  
头顶的阴影越来越大——工藤新一终于意识到了不对，一切都像是慢放一样，他满脸茫然地抬头望去——

“新一——！！！”


	17. Chapter 17

工藤新一什么都听不见。  
就连周围的一切也都无法感知到了。

在他仍作为“江户川柯南”的时间里，某一次为了前往山能寺救出远山和叶选择暂时变回了工藤新一的模样，而奈何恢复到原本的模样以后身体机能低得可怕，跑两步都要喘气。在被众多持剑的面具武士的包围中，互相僵持——终于，其中一人朝他正面挥剑——  
那个时候工藤新一就是如此，听不见声音，只能看着刀剑落下，没办法有任何反抗。

只是当时那对他挥剑的武士是服部平次的伪装，而这一次——楼顶巨大的广告牌以极速坠过三十米的高度。这不是任何人的伪装，没有任何逃离的空间，只能看着它离自己越来越近。工藤新一在那瞬间想到了死亡，是身体本能告知他的讯号。广告牌的重量、下坠时产生的力，毫不意外地会砸凹他的颅骨，骨和肉混在一起摊压成泥，脑浆脱离颅骨束缚暴露在空气中，让他当场殒命。

——结束了吗。

……工藤新一瞪大眼，他惊讶于自己有那么一瞬间从内心深处升腾而起的解脱感。他为什么会感到解脱？是累了吗？  
说起来，如果能够活下去的话，他今后要怎么办？怎样才能和痛苦彻底割裂开来？  
工藤新一发现自己的周身变得安静，眼前的风景都失了色，空间里只有自己的呼吸声、心脏的鼓动声，偌大的世界里仿佛只剩下了他一个人。他的周围浮现起文字，是各式各样的问句——字体逐渐膨胀、密集，梦魇似的环绕着他的脑袋。  
然后工藤新一发现，这些文字都是从他的左胸处溢出来的。那是Omega长期以来的担忧、是侦探一直没法忘怀的过往、是得不到爱意的空瓶在嚎叫。

——直到他听见有人大声地喊着他，不是姓氏，而是亲昵的名，声波击碎了整个空间，周围像是碎玻璃般裂了一地。  
哗啦啦的，像是夏日摇摆的风铃。

“新一！！！”  
随着话音落下，有人飞跃而来，冲过来撞击并抱住了工藤新一，让两个人在空中横向飞跃，而后朝地面重重摔去，身体贴着凹凸不平的水泥地蹭出了不小的距离，一时间似乎还能闻到布料烧焦的味道——天知道那个人撞过来的时候用了多大的力气，对方用手捂住了工藤新一的后脑勺，强硬地把侦探的脸埋在自己的胸膛，又在空中有意识地控制自己的身体变为侧身的姿势，同时把工藤新一的身体护在怀里，用自己的躯体抵挡住了绝大部分冲击。  
而这一切也不过只有短短几秒。

广告牌砸了下来，掀起尘埃的风浪，发出足够大的闷响，而本该用来固定广告牌的、不粗也不细且已经断裂的钢管也凌乱地砸在地面上发出脆响。工藤新一睁开紧闭的眼，灰色的世界迅速褪去，眼前再度被染成彩色。他心如擂鼓，惊慌地喘着气，强迫自己用最快的速度分析、了解现下究竟发生了什么——然后他立马就认知到了这个不顾一切冲过来把他往外推开的人是谁。  
“黑羽？黑羽！”  
黑羽快斗把他抱得很紧，工藤新一一时之间还挣脱不开，喊他的名字也得不到回应，让侦探一时之间慌了神。而后工藤新一听见头顶传来了“嘶嘶”地抽气声，高高悬挂的心稍微放下了一点，起码人还活着。  
“你没事吧？有没有哪里受伤？”  
工藤新一把黑羽快斗抱着他的两只手扒拉开，挣扎着坐起身想要察看情况。黑羽快斗松开两手，仍然躺在地上，手捂着头，紧咬牙齿。

“黑羽，能听见我说话吗？”工藤新一满脸焦虑，他转过头去看，广告牌的边缘离黑羽快斗的脚底心只有不到十公分的距离，差那么一点点黑羽快斗就要跟他的双脚永远说再见了。他轻轻地把黑羽快斗的身体从侧身翻到正面，发现对方左手的手肘，左腿外侧的衣服都破了开，几乎能够见到整条胳膊和半条腿——这就是黑羽快斗刚刚的着力点，而破开的伤口还在渗着血，但似乎没有伤到骨头，这是不幸中的万幸。  
但最重要的是黑羽快斗正用右手别扭地捂着自己左半边的脑袋，不知道是怎样的情况，他还是没有回应工藤新一的话语，急得侦探掏出手机，立刻叫了救护车，并让周围的行人帮忙喊来了附近距离最近的值班警察。  
“黑羽？！”  
“……嘶、没、没事。”黑羽快斗有些费力地睁开眼，他看了眼工藤新一，撑着手想要坐起身。  
“不要勉强。”  
工藤新一按着黑羽快斗的肩膀，让他不要乱动，然后又把自己的围巾扒下来叠好，垫在黑羽快斗的脑后，让他平躺着。  
“你有没有觉得身体什么地方不对劲？有没有觉得恶心想吐？”  
工藤新一冷静得可怕，脑海里储备的知识瞬间涌到了眼前，在瞳孔上一条条滑过，他的思维宫殿从未这样清晰地展开到如此庞大的境地。工藤新一又环视周身，确定没有可疑的踪迹。  
“恶心倒不至于……就是有点痛。”黑羽快斗移开捂住头的手，摊开一看发现满手的血，“好像不小心磕到了石头。”  
工藤新一立刻查看了黑羽快斗的伤势，脑袋上肿了个包，肿包旁边的伤口应该是被其他尖锐的碎石所划伤的，伤口不算特别深，但有些碎小的砾石卡在了伤口里。关键是不知道有没有撞成轻微脑震荡，虽然黑羽快斗现在不觉得有什么反胃感，但是不排除有这样的可能性。工藤新一当机立断，从包里掏出指甲钳，在衬衫下破开了一个小口后，顺着破口撕开了内衬下摆，盘成条状，给黑羽快斗的脑袋做了个包扎。

“意识清醒吗？”  
“很清醒。”  
“你记得今天我们是来做什么的吗？”  
“我看到你在甜品店，你说要请客，所以我就和你们一起呆着了。现在本来是在回去的路上。”  
“有耳鸣吗？”  
“没有。”  
“好。”  
问了两句，目前来看应该是没什么大碍。工藤新一也不会把黑羽快斗丢下一个人躺在这里，他不动声色地握住了黑羽快斗粘满血的右手，粘腻的液体在他们的紧握的掌心渗着，晕进了掌中的纹路。  
救护车在十分钟后也抵达了现场，工藤新一坐上救护车前又扫视了眼周围，再三确认后续不会有更多的麻烦。

可是这会儿他的手机响了起来。工藤新一掏出一看，是电邮发出的新消息提醒。  
他点开来。

为什么要对我的事情置之不理呢？  
你最爱的 麻生

工藤新一捏紧了手机，如置冰窖。  
他从未展露过如此可怖的表情，宛如平静背后酝酿着巨大风暴。

“身上幸好只是一些擦伤，消毒完了，也不用缝针。但是头上撞得不轻，肿了个包，不过也无大碍，没有脑震荡。三天内每天冰敷一次，之后改为热敷，等它慢慢消肿就好了。”  
黑羽快斗的脑袋、左手和左腿缠着绷带，工藤新一坐在旁边，两个男孩儿一起听着医生的建议，听到没有大碍的时候都松了一口气，轮流说着“谢谢医生”，而后合上了诊室的门。  
“待会儿我去做笔录，黑羽你一个人回去能行吗？”工藤新一把话问出口以后发现有些不对劲，赶忙改口道，“我也不是赶你走的意思，只是现在时间不早，我怕你回去太晚了会妨碍睡眠，今天你要好好休息……”  
黑羽快斗有些好笑地看着稍微有点手忙脚乱的工藤新一，他拍拍对方的肩膀。  
“没事，我陪你一起去做笔录吧。”  
但是工藤新一站在原地，也没有挪动位置，他显然有话要讲。黑羽快斗没点破，就等着工藤新一自己开口。

“对不起。”  
他说。  
……并不是“谢谢”。  
黑羽快斗挑眉，他明白了弦外之音，工藤新一认为这出事故本身是冲着他去的，黑羽快斗只是一个不小心被他连累的无辜路人。  
“这有什么好抱歉的？不过是小小的擦伤而已。”黑羽快斗笑着说，“如果你没躲开，那可就不知道会是什么结果了。用一点点伤口换来两个人相安无事，真的是皆大欢喜。”  
“——走吧。”  
黑羽快斗扣住工藤新一的手腕，把侦探往前带。

果真，等到从警署出来的时候，天上已经挂了满天繁星，像爆米花，弄得黑羽快斗的肚子咕咕作响。  
草莓芭菲早就不知道被摔在什么角落里，也许被压在了广告牌下也说不定——反正黑羽快斗救人的时候可没想这么多。现在已经晚上十一点了，大大小小的餐饮店都关了门。  
“我能去你家蹭饭吗？宿舍也没泡面了，便利店的便当也吃腻了……”黑羽快斗问道，听着还怪委屈的，“不知道你有没有囤点食材，不过我上次在你家的柜子里放了好几盒泡面……如果你没有吃完的话。”  
工藤新一没应答。  
“工藤？”  
“啊。不好意思，刚刚是在说什么来着？”  
“怎么又在走神？”黑羽快斗叹了口气，把话重复了一遍。  
“食材和泡面都还有。”  
一路无言，工藤新一不知道是怎么回事，好像一直在刻意咬紧牙关隐忍着什么。黑羽快斗同他并肩走着，也只是不着痕迹地瞥眼观察了好一会儿——换做平常的侦探定能察觉到他的视线，但此刻侦探的警觉度明显下降了不少。  
他们两个走在路上，身上的衣服都破破烂烂的，还沾了点尘土，身上带着血迹，像是刚刚打完群架回来的小混混，灰头土脸的。街道上本来路人就鲜少，看到这副样子路人都避之不及，靠路沿走，生怕惹上什么麻烦。

回到出租屋，因为不好意思让一个伤员下厨或者是吃不健康的食品，所以工藤新一说了这次就由他来包办这顿迟来的晚饭，即便他已经全无胃口——同时让黑羽快斗先去洗澡，反正换洗的衣服和毛巾之类的他都知道在哪。工藤新一看了眼工藤有希子放在桌上的字条，原来工藤优作今早已经亲自把她接回了美国，怪不得家里冷冷清清的。  
“记得，要把花洒拿下来冲，或者用沾湿的毛巾擦身体，但千万不要碰到伤口，听懂了吗？”  
“知道了知道了！你什么时候也变得这么啰嗦了！”  
“还不是为了你好！”  
黑羽快斗嬉皮笑脸地冲工藤新一做了个鬼脸，想要让工藤新一心情好些，而侦探看到黑羽快斗这副没心没肺的样，本来想敲他的头——后来看到那一圈绷带又作罢，好不容易缓和的情绪又跌入谷底。  
“快去洗吧。”

吃饱喝足洗刷碗筷完毕以后轮到工藤新一去冲澡，黑羽快斗就窝在沙发上看电视。伤患应该多休息才有助于伤口愈合，但是黑羽快斗全无睡意，也不想睡。这一整个下午，包括一整个晚上，工藤新一的状态都很不对劲，虽然说能猜到对方十有八九是在内疚，但是这也并不是侦探的错。黑羽快斗想着得找个机会聊聊，做笔录之前那一小会儿时间自己多说其实也没什么作用，并不能让工藤新一好受多少，只会给对方增添负担，所以他得找一个恰当的时刻告诉对方这并不是他的错，让工藤新一不要再继续瞎想。

并且，能让工藤新一如此内疚的原因——  
黑羽快斗眯起眼。  
是不是有人存心想要工藤新一的命，而侦探恰好也知道了这一点？

晚间节目多是白天的回放，黑羽快斗实际上也没什么看电视的兴趣。工藤新一冲好澡，正站在一旁吹头——而后默不作声地坐在黑羽快斗身旁，并没有催他这个伤患去睡觉。  
工藤新一有心事，而黑羽快斗察觉到了这一点。

他们直接坐在同一条沙发上，没有互相聊天，没有互相依靠，只是静坐着，像是演一场默片，而屏幕里的人是这部默片的观众。黑羽快斗刚好调到了一台脱口秀节目，电视机里传来嘉宾们和观众的大笑，但是电视外的人一点笑意都没有，谁都没有把节目看进眼里。  
冷静下来后再去回顾当初，工藤新一的记忆慢慢地给他回放黑羽快斗奋不顾身扑过来的场景，一帧一帧地，被撕扯、拉长，每一格都在他的眼前定型。对方是那么着急、那么痛苦、拼了命地大喊着他的名字，不是“工藤”而是“新一”——几近撕心裂肺，好像他们认识了许久，好像他们的关系不应该止步于此。那时黑羽快斗的表情里明显装着其他的情绪，突发的意外让他根本来不及换上魔术师的扑克脸，所以那是属于黑羽快斗的脸、是黑羽快斗展露的、毫无保留的真实。工藤新一也并不是什么麻木冷漠的高岭之花，他看得出来那张脸上都写了些什么，更不用提黑羽快斗把他整个人都护得死死的，让他身上毫发未损，就连一丝一毫的擦伤都没有。  
黑羽快斗对他的包容和关照简直毫无下限，这样反推回他跌跌撞撞地躲进厕所那一天，为什么对方就能那样泰然自若地帮他做如此羞耻的事情？——工藤新一原以为这是黑羽快斗过于大大咧咧的性格所致，但是，但是——  
根本就不是这样的吧。

工藤新一眨眨眼，他有些低沉，屈起双腿然后用双臂抱着，下巴抵在膝盖上，整个人紧缩成一个球。  
“黑羽……”他喊了身旁人的名字，“为什么你要这么做呢？”  
“嗯？”黑羽快斗接道，“你指的是什么？如果是今天的事情的话，我已经说过了吧，不用在意，不用道歉，因为不是你的错。”  
“不是……”  
工藤新一把脸埋进膝盖里，声音闷闷的。  
“是全部、全部的事。”

见黑羽快斗不回答，工藤新一似乎又微不可闻地叹了口气。

“你对我，是不是有别的感情？”

黑羽快斗有些错愕，他没料到工藤新一会在这种时候打直球。他把惊讶写在脸上，被偏过头，露出半张脸的工藤新一纳进眼底。但是这没关系，扑克脸是用来御敌的技能、是“怪盗基德”的乔装，而在工藤新一面前——  
他永远都是黑羽快斗。

“如果我说是的呢？”  
“为什么？”  
“……也许，你会相信一见钟情？”

“在案发现场一见钟情吗……哈。”工藤新一轻吐着气，想要笑出声，“好奇妙啊。”  
黑羽快斗看着工藤新一，没说话，自己的脸上仍旧挂着淡淡的笑意——他想要和他的侦探靠得近一些。先是手，轻且缓地移到了工藤新一的身旁，贴着他的肌肤，而后是身体，缓缓地蹭过去。黑羽快斗的声音直接抵在工藤新一的耳旁缓缓淌出，富有磁性，像在诱惑他坠进一个甜蜜的陷阱。

“可以吗？”  
黑羽快斗一步步地、尊重着工藤新一的意见。  
“……”  
工藤新一没有回答，他再一次把头死死地埋在双膝间。毫无疑问，他应该是动了心，但是侦探对这一切没有能够掌控住的实感，因为他那难以启齿的不安早已经侵略了脑海，挤压着每一处神经，正酝酿着一场爆发。黑羽快斗是一个很好的伴侣选择，为人真诚、从来不会拐弯抹角、懂得为他着想。可是所受到的好意越多，不知道什么时候就都变成了无形的压力，而这股压力似乎随时都会将他压垮。  
他承受不住黑羽快斗的爱意，他没办法保证自己能够回馈给对方同等的爱。  
——因为爱是彼此温暖而非单一付出，不然难以坚持下去。

而且，骨感的现实也不会允许他这样做的。  
“我被标记过了，终身标记。”  
工藤新一闷闷开口，哪怕黑羽快斗身上没有信息素，嗅不出信息素里含有的表现主人诧异情绪的信息，但他也知道这个人无疑是愣在了原地，因为同他距离极近的身躯明显僵直了一瞬，就连散发的热度好像都冷了半分。  
是的，没有人会从一开始就能接受一个被别人用过还丢掉的Omega，而终身标记对一个Omega来讲意味着什么，没有人不清楚。  
工藤新一全身蜷缩得更紧了些，双手揪着头发，一年多来压抑的情绪、身体被反复折磨的痛苦、那些见不得光的秘密，都在这泥潭般的黑夜里被一股脑地倾泻。

“一年前，在惊奇魔术秀上，我去追踪之前一个大案的残党，就是在那个时候，不知道被什么人下了药，整个人都没有意识，接着就被来历不明的Alpha给标记了。虽然只是被咬了脖子，但是却形成了终身标记。黑羽，你能明白这意味着什么吗？”  
电视机内再度传来哄堂的笑声，像是在笑这桩荒唐事。  
“如果我和Alpha在一起，Alpha会排斥我现在身上的属于另一位Alpha的信息素。这怪异的标记无法被清洗，哪怕通过摘除腺体的方式去清除标记也只有百分之五十的成功率，它就像烙印一样刻在了我的骨髓里、血肉里。长期得不到对应的信息素抚慰让我对其他的信息素异常敏感，身体频频出现问题，我也不知道自己还要维持这样的日子多久，自己是不是应该干脆一点选择把腺体和生殖腔一并去除，不管成功率多少，起码赌一把；还有，我平常也不怎么顾得到私人时间，有很多案子需要我帮忙，光是看卷宗就要花上不少精力……我不知道我能不能分出更多的时间来经营一段需要花费精力搭建的感情……还有……”工藤新一的脑袋突然像被堵塞了一样，胡乱地迸出话，但说出的每一件事情就是来自内心深处的一个个不安。原先他走在窄小的石桥上，而此刻桥上的每一块砖瓦开始松动，杂乱无序地从他脚下撤离，通往光明的道路消失得无影无踪，而他即将坠进深渊。  
工藤新一明明是在接受着宝贵的且不可多得的爱，但是这份爱却积压着他的胸膛，那些从未说出口的恐惧瞬间侵入了这副躯体。在重重光环和自尊裹挟下的心脏并不是平常人们所能见到的那么强大，它在真实地跳动着，也同样是肉做的，会疼会脆弱。  
“关东名侦探”“日本警察救世主”并不是神。

工藤新一胡乱地说了一通后又哽了声，他不知道黑羽快斗在自己没什么逻辑的言语当中能够领悟多少，他只是觉得自己要是再说下去可能和对方连朋友都没得做了，也怪他的情绪突然崩溃得厉害。  
而黑羽快斗一直坐在他身旁，也许是因为距离靠得近，能够感受到对方躯体散发出来的温度，多少让人安心。  
他一直没有离开。

“所以呢？”  
黑羽快斗小心翼翼地、试探性地伸出手，环住了工藤新一的肩膀，见对方没有特别地抵触后，便大大方方地把人圈进怀里。  
“和Alpha、Beta、Omega有什么关系吗？我喜欢的是工藤新一，和性征没有任何关系。”  
“就算这个世界上没有第二性征，只有单纯的男性和女性，我也会喜欢你。”  
“被标记也没有关系，这不是你的错，你不用把一切过错都揽在自己身上。案子多也没关系，说不定我还能帮到你，你忘了吗，我的IQ可是足足有400哦。”黑羽快斗说到这突然轻笑了一声，然后他把下巴抵在工藤新一的发间，自顾自地规划起他们的未来，“而且要是以后啊，我成为了世界第一的魔术师，忙着国内巡演，说不定会出国，最后变成世界级的巡演，去不同的国家，在每个国家留下自己的足印——那就比新一更忙，到时候得换新一来包容我了。以后的事情都是说不准的，你怎么就知道在这场感情里没有自己发挥的机会？”

“新一。”黑羽快斗低着头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭工藤新一的后脑勺，试图用亲昵的动作让对方放下戒心，“最重要的事情难道不是——你自己的心意吗？”  
他缩紧臂膀，搂紧了怀里的人，一点点掰开工藤新一攥着自己头发的十指，保持着这样的姿势坐了几分钟。  
工藤新一身上有股好闻的味道，也许是沐浴露的气味，是青柠的香气。

见工藤新一一直不说话，黑羽快斗把他的脸从双膝间挖出来。侦探的眼睛有些红，还湿润，应该是从刚刚开始就一直压抑自己的情绪但又无法完全扼制住所造成的。此刻侦探被看到了狼狈相，眼神左躲右闪，小心翼翼地护着自己最后的面子和尊严，怎么看都有些可爱且幼稚，还有些好笑——于是黑羽快斗咧开嘴轻笑一声，他抚上工藤新一的脸，拇指指腹摩挲了一下对方的眼尾，拭去一点点泪滴，又滑过湿乎乎的睫毛。侦探并没有排斥这样的亲密举动，他任由黑羽快斗圈着他，手心贴在他的脸上，用体温过渡炽热的情感。  
他们保持着这样的姿势，互相望进对方的眼里，企图得到埋藏在深处的答案。呼吸不知何时起也变得缠倦，脑袋似乎有些晕乎乎的。  
黑羽快斗眯着眼，视线下移，紧盯着工藤新一的唇。

“如果你同意和我交往的话，就闭上眼睛。”  
“我想吻你了。”


	18. Chapter 18

他们靠得很近。  
工藤新一的脸有些烧，黑羽快斗期待着他能够闭上眼，但是他的眼睛却眨都不敢眨，僵持一会儿后，他脱力地用额头抵在了黑羽快斗的肩上，挑了个舒服的位置，把脸埋在黑羽快斗的颈窝里。黑羽快斗也顺势把人真正地抱进怀里，不急不躁，好像他已经掌握了全局。  
“你这人……”  
侦探犹豫半分，最终还是抬起手，回抱住了黑羽快斗，而后脑袋从颈窝里撤出，拉开一些距离，用软乎乎的脸颊的部分抵在黑羽快斗的肩上，看向对方——而黑羽快斗也正在看着他，眼神赤裸真挚，想法一览无余，呼吸轻轻地喷洒在侦探的脸上，有些热。  
欲望翻滚。  
工藤新一拿他没辙，只好轻轻地闭上了眼。

黑羽快斗如愿以偿，拼命压抑着自己狂跳的心脏，先凑过去，试探性地啄了啄工藤新一的嘴唇，这就是他翘首以盼许久的双唇，柔软、甜蜜，让他全身都要化成水，又想要发狠地来回碾着。工藤新一可能有些紧张，嘴唇在第一次受到接触后就不自觉地抿紧，环抱着黑羽快斗的双臂也一并收紧，手指拢捏着对方的衣物。  
黑羽快斗看到这个本应无所畏惧的侦探在这档子事上竟然纯情到这副模样，干脆抛弃试探这一步直接含住对方的唇瓣吮吻起来，用舌头顶开紧闭的嘴唇，滑过齿关，手抚在工藤新一的后脑勺上，摸着他的发丝，一点点地哄着，让他别紧张，让他学会张嘴。  
工藤新一被黑羽快斗故意啧出来的水声弄得面红耳赤，他不愿意想太多，选择被魔术师牵着鼻子走，乖巧地张开了嘴。黑羽快斗不由分说立刻将舌头伸进去把一切都搅得黏糊糊的、勾起工藤新一的软舌同他的一起纠缠。侦探对待感情比较笨拙，关于感情的实战也是如此，他有些不太明白要如何指挥自己舌头，只能任由黑羽快斗去引导。  
侦探的口腔温度好高，空间不是很大，黑羽快斗的舌头伸进去后就几乎塞了个八分满，越是搅动就越能勾着侦探发出粘腻的鼻音，不光如此，侦探还在努力地吸吮黑羽快斗的舌，相当努力地把多余的津液都吞咽入腹。勾得黑羽快斗的小腹和眼角双双紧绷，但是面前人似乎完全不知道自己的魅力究竟有多大。

一时之间也不知道是谁比较过分了。

黑羽快斗边吻边把人平放在沙发上，自己压在上方亲吻着工藤新一的嘴唇，一手枕在Omega的脑后，一手伸进Omega的睡衣里，抚摸着有些凹陷的腰窝、平坦的腹部、最后是圆润的乳尖，吓得工藤新一不小心咬破了黑羽快斗的嘴唇。  
“嘶。”  
唇与唇分离时还扯着丝，工藤新一满脸通红，表情甚至有些茫然，青涩到了极为情色的地步。  
黑羽快斗舔了舔嘴角，卷掉零星的血液——该死，工藤新一想，为什么这个动作在他身上会突然变得那么性感？工藤新一知道自己的嘴唇估计已经被碾磨得红肿不堪，嘴角还残留着没有吞下去的津液，狼狈得要命。  
“抱、抱歉……”工藤新一慌慌张张地道歉，他又满脸通红地隔着自己的睡衣揪住黑羽快斗伸进去的手，“……你要、干什么？”  
然而对方想要干什么，他心知肚明。  
黑羽快斗没说话，只是俯下身去亲了亲工藤新一的额头。

“不行吗？”  
工藤新一别过头，他已经能闻到自己腺体散发出来的信息素了，青柠混着可可，不知不觉间已经飘得满屋子都是，这也表明了他动情得厉害，哪怕想要说“不行”，但是心底早就已经接纳了黑羽快斗的一切行为。  
更何况不知道是不是对方故意的，黑羽快斗此刻正挤在工藤新一的双腿间，他不动声色地让自己的躯体同侦探的躯体贴合得更紧密，也让后者察觉到了某种生理反应，硬邦邦的，正抵在侦探的小腹上。  
他松开了对黑羽快斗的不安分的手的钳制，换用双臂交叉捂住了自己的脸，含糊不清地“嗯”了一声作为回应。  
但是黑羽快斗总是不顺他的意，非要扒开工藤新一的双臂，于是露出一张红得滴血的脸，这是工藤新一第一次露出这样的表情，而黑羽快斗是唯一的鉴赏师。黑羽快斗又亲吻着对方的额头，他知道工藤新一喜欢这样，这会让他有种踏实感，同时也伸出手关上了电视机，空间顿时静了下来，只能听得到两方紊乱的呼吸和狂乱的心跳。

魔术师的手法灵活，密密地亲吻着侦探挺立的鼻梁、下巴、又偏爱亲吻脖颈和颈窝——同时他解开了侦探上衣的纽扣，露出一片平坦躯体来。侦探的骨架并不大，从还是江户川柯南，也就是工藤新一幼年时的身体就能发现这一点。黑羽快斗把小侦探拐去新加坡那会儿，还特地趁小侦探在睡梦中时为其做了一次全身检查，发现小侦探的体重轻于那个年纪的平均值，骨骼也很小。所以即便成长成为了工藤新一的模样，他的身形在普通人间算是偏瘦，加上刚变回来没多久，没什么时间进行体育锻炼，以前踢足球时好不容易练就出来的薄薄的一层肌肉也消失了。  
但是这些都能改变，他们已经在一起了，而且他马上就能要了这个侦探，以后也会想办法让侦探被养的胖一些。  
他们会一直在一起。

工藤新一舒服的哼哼，他的身体泛起了热，腺体有些发烫——但不是痛苦，是快乐，他都能感受到自己的后面在渗着液体，身体提前为将要到来的性事做准备。他醉在了自己的信息素里，也许是因为这是他第一次真正意义上经历这种事，快感和期待来得隐秘又危险。  
黑羽快斗喜欢亲吻，他总是在颈窝间耕耘了一会儿后又含住了工藤新一的嘴唇，把已经红肿的唇瓣弄得更加殷红些。工藤新一学着去迎合这份热情，伸出舌尖舔着黑羽快斗的嘴唇，舔着刚刚被他不小心咬破的部分。黑羽快斗把工藤新一的上衣卷了上去，又搓揉着他的乳首，用指腹按压，揉捻，指甲抠弄着裂口，激得工藤新一不断吐出热气——黑羽快斗甚至舔弄，用牙齿轻扯这两颗柔软娇嫩的果实，让Omega呜咽起来，双腿夹着魔术师的腰轻微地磨蹭，乳首像是被什么小虫嗤咬，又疼又痒，他从来没有亲自品尝过这样奇妙的触感，以至于眼睛里泛着生理性的泪，小声地喘气。

“舒服？”  
“哼嗯。”  
工藤新一觉得总是让黑羽快斗主动也不是个很好的法子，更何况人家还是个伤患。所以他揪着黑羽快斗的头发，让魔术师抬头，不让对方继续埋在胸膛上吻着、咬着漂亮的粉色。黑羽快斗很听话，就压在他身上不动了，等着工藤新一的进一步动作，而他自己也涨红着脸，不娴熟地解开黑羽快斗身上衣物的纽扣，凑过去亲吻他的胸膛和脖颈，吮着对方性感的喉结。  
“……真意外，新一，很热情嘛。”  
“少啰嗦。”工藤新一一把捂住黑羽快斗的嘴，“要不是念在你身上还有伤的份上，我才不会……”  
工藤新一说到一半又没了声，用一张毫无说服力的脸装作自己身上有着高傲的气势，但他眨巴着眼睛，睫毛扇动，挂在小刷子上的湿润泪珠又让这点气势荡然无存。黑羽快斗心想这真是要命极了，他的名侦探怎么会这么可爱又帅气，他为什么会喜欢上全世界仅此一个、独一无二、无人匹敌的Omega。

而后侦探轻吻了自己的手背——是捂着黑羽快斗的嘴的那只手的。  
侦探的神情软了下来。  
“谢谢你，快斗，我真的很喜欢你。”  
铺天盖地的喜悦已经冲破了黑羽快斗的最后一丝理智，他拉开了工藤新一的手，转而十指相扣，更加卖力地拥吻起来。

Omega湿的很快，在黑羽快斗脱去工藤新一的睡裤时就明白了，侦探的后面早就湿的一塌糊涂，甚至晕湿了沙发皮套，像是进入了发情期。工藤新一看出黑羽快斗的疑惑，极为害羞地低声说道：“没发情……”  
“你可以当作是……嗯……为了你……所以我……动情了……”  
动情到身体完全为他打开、全身泛着红、穴口溢着透明的滑液，不断翕动，期待着初次光临的客人。  
黑羽快斗的大脑完全停摆，他也不知道侦探说这句话的时候到底还剩多少理智，只觉得自己竟然在这种事上被不善表达的恋人压了风头，倒是有些不满，莫名其妙地被激起了一点斗志。所以他没给侦探太多适应的时间，直接往后穴插进三指，然而工藤新一不会感到疼痛，因为他的身体已经做好了准备，倒不如说三根手指插进去的刹那他还觉得有些爽快，好像被临时止了渴。高热的后穴没有规律地收缩，紧致和柔软并存，诚实地告诉黑羽快斗，他想要了。  
黑羽快斗顾不得这么多，义无反顾地接受了那么魅惑的邀请，他扯下自己的睡裤，阴茎立刻弹了出来，他扶好，直接把整根都挺了进去。工藤新一短促地尖叫了一声，腰腹弓起，脚趾紧紧蜷缩，他从未有过被填满的感觉——不过该死的，这是一个正常Beta该有的尺寸吗？初经人事的后面热情极了，绞着东西还想要往里深入，可没想到还是紧了些，夹得黑羽快斗的额际也隐隐冒出虚汗。  
“放松、新一，放松……”  
“我已经……哈啊……唔……在……”  
工藤新一含混地说着，眨一下眼睛都能涌出更多的大颗的泪滴。他不自觉地又弓起背部，拼了命地想要缓和不适，又或是在躲避过多的快感。他的下身一丝不挂，衬衫堪堪地卷在身上，然而黑羽快斗的衣装还算完好，也就上衣被他之前解开了扣子，相较之下，他要有多狼狈就有多狼狈。

黑羽快斗试着缓而轻地前后动起来，工藤新一咬紧了牙，这时候的不适还是占了大多数，快意还没有真正的来临，直到从未被玩弄的点被轻轻戳弄，工藤新一立刻呜咽出声，绞紧了后面，逼得黑羽快斗想要当场缴械。魔术师拍了拍侦探的臀，臀尖敏感地泛红，他又搓揉起肉感饱满的臀瓣。  
“别咬这么紧。”  
工藤新一瞪了他一眼，不过看上去并没有什么威慑力。  
“是不是因为沙发太窄了？不方便你发挥？”黑羽快斗笑起来，亲了一下工藤新一的脸颊，“那我们去房间吧。”  
“欸、等一下……！”  
黑羽快斗一把把人抱了起来，阴茎还在熟热的穴里并没有拔出来。工藤新一用双腿勾住黑羽快斗的腰腹，整个人都在爽得发抖，攥着魔术师衣物的手都在颤。  
“拔……拔出……去……”  
工藤新一把脸埋进黑羽快斗的颈窝，只留了一对红的滴血的耳根子。  
“不。”  
黑羽快斗斩钉截铁地回答。

每走一步下身就会被微妙地顶弄一下，工藤新一面红耳赤，小声地喘，他从未觉得从客厅到房间的这几步路会有这么长。黑羽快斗啃咬他的脖颈，他就是待宰的动物，全身上下都被侵犯得干干净净。快感不断堆积，还没等黑羽快斗把人放在床上，工藤新一就没忍住泄了出来。一同咬紧的后面夹得黑羽快斗头皮发麻，他紧眯着眼，看着工藤新一已经完全软在他的身上、那发泄过后蔫下去的东西、腹部周围都是液体，正在一点点滴落。  
“光靠后面就去了吗，好敏感。”  
黑羽快斗把人平放在床上，工藤新一失神地喘着，微微张开嘴露出一点点诱人的舌尖，惹得魔术师伸了两根手指进去搅动。  
他凑到工藤新一的耳旁：“被终身标记的Omega还能怀上其他人的孩子吗？”  
工藤新一含着黑羽快斗的手指，涨红了脸，含混不清道：“等、快斗……！”  
黑羽快斗无视工藤新一的反应，掰开两条白花花的腿，奋力顶撞。  
但是工藤新一不乐意，他惊恐地看着黑羽快斗身上的绷带有松掉的趋势，于是双手双脚并用，推开了黑羽快斗。但是他这好脾气的恋人也有不快的时刻，那就是现在，他讨厌自己被抗拒，再度反扑上来。

“快斗，绷带……”  
可是黑羽快斗根本不想管这些，他的伤口本身就没什么大碍，现在来说比这重要的是要了自己期盼已久的恋人。工藤新一只好卯足劲，撑起身体，把黑羽快斗往床上按，自己则坐到了黑羽快斗的腰上。  
明白侦探想要做什么的魔术师瞪大眼，过了三秒后又吹了声口哨。  
“这样就不会按到伤口了……”  
工藤新一窘迫地解释道，他在黑羽快斗热情的视线中，扶住了对方那根硬挺的东西，咬咬牙，对准自己的后穴，一点点坐下去，将它从下方吞吃入腹。姿势的变换让黑羽快斗的东西进得更深，工藤新一光是吞吃完就好像已经失去了所有的精力。  
黑羽快斗的上半身靠在床头，他伸出双手握住工藤新一的窄腰。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
工藤新一涨红脸：“不需要。”  
侦探怕魔术师的伤口裂开，就连对方刚刚抱起自己的时候他都拼命用最后的理智让自己的身体更多地倚靠在魔术师的右半边身体上，缓解左臂的压力。现下最主要的目的就是让黑羽快斗登到顶峰，然后他可以等到黑羽快斗伤势好得完全后再酣畅淋漓做一次。抱着这样的心态，工藤新一深呼吸几口，拼命地撑起自己的身体然后落下，有意识地绞紧后穴，让黑羽快斗的阴茎能够在每一次进出中感受到从头部到根部被尽数包裹的快意。  
但是蛮横的抽插对于初经人事的Omega而言并不能感受到太多的快乐，穴里隐藏的专门用来享受愉悦的点并没有被照顾周到，以至于工藤新一努力地起落，自己的阴茎却还只是半硬着。  
“新一。”  
黑羽快斗看出了工藤新一的想法，握在窄腰上的双手收紧，想要让自己单纯的恋人回神。但是工藤新一误会了，以为自己没让魔术师舒服到——可是明明后穴的东西比此前肿胀了一圈，怎么可能会没舒服到呢？  
是因为他没有叫床吗？  
工藤新一羞红了脸，又努力地呜咽几声，但是他确实并不是很舒服，没有黑羽快斗掌控主动权时舒服。黑羽快斗拿他没辙，双手使了点力气，阻止工藤新一继续。  
“唔……？”  
“做完以后我会去换绷带的。”黑羽快斗翻身，把工藤新一压在身下。阴茎在穴里碾了一圈，让工藤新一失控地尖叫。  
“做爱要让双方的感受都良好，这是最重要的。”  
“现在就专心和我做，不要想别的，好吗？”  
黑羽快斗亲吻着工藤新一的唇，不再莽撞地猛烈进出，浅浅戳刺着，寻找着刚刚发现的能让工藤新一快乐的点，燃起Omega身上的热度。  
骑乘的确很刺激，但是黑羽快斗还是想给工藤新一的第一次留下一个好印象。这些花样，他们日后有的是时间一点点发掘。  
而且不用工藤新一提醒，黑羽快斗都会连本带利的全都讨回来。

“不——唔呃——”  
工藤新一被翻了个面，他不记得今天自己去了几次，黑羽快斗又射在他的里面多少次。Beta成不了结，可是他总觉得自己里面好像已经被灌满了。一切都乱了套，分不清楚白天黑夜。青柠和可可的味道炸满了整个空间，原来Omega动情到极致的时候会散发那么浓郁的味道，即便有嗅觉疲劳也能够如此清晰地闻见。  
黑羽快斗在喊他的名字，低喃着，好像这是什么能够令人安心地符咒。黑羽快斗贴着他的背部，牙齿嗑在他的腺体上。  
“新一的信息素是什么味道的……？”  
“哈……啊哈……是、青柠……”  
“一定很好闻吧……”黑羽快斗顶撞着，而后咬住了工藤新一的腺体，不过并未咬破。Beta没有信息素，根本无法标记Omega，也无法朝腺体注射自己的信息素，可是工藤新一总有种自己被标记的错觉。  
黑羽快斗咬得很用力，其实他说了谎，他真的好想标记工藤新一，真的好想。身下的人是年少的欢喜，深夜的执念，怎么就能被来历不明的人占有了？但是工藤新一已经为此痛苦许久，所以他不能够表露出憎恶和厌嫌，如果彼此心意相通将他们的感情连接在一起，从而导致一方产生了痛苦会让双方都难过起来，那他就要从根源上扼杀自己的愤怒。  
所以他只能一次又一次的、一次又一次的，把自己的东西全都发泄在了身下人的身体里。

工藤新一满脸混着泪和其他的液体，眼睛早就浸泡得红肿，嘴唇殷红——就连身下的那张嘴也肿胀不堪。他全身上下没有一块完好的皮肤，指痕、掌痕、吻痕遍布全身。估计侦探也没想到平常看起来和自己身材体能差不多的Beta竟然也会迸发出如此高昂的兴致。

夜还长。  
工藤新一努力撑起上半身，半闭着眼，转过头去朝黑羽快斗索起了吻。  
他想要把自己为数不多的个人时间，都奉献给眼前这个爱他的人。


	19. Chapter 19

工藤新一睡得很熟，绵长的呼吸持续了许久，他有点要醒来的征兆，虽然意识还没有完全恢复清醒，但先是动了动身体，后发现身上有被什么东西压着似的，那东西也跟着动了动。工藤新一发出了粘腻的鼻音，带着点早晨独有的慵懒。他挣扎着翻了个身，然后环抱他的双臂把他圈得更紧了点。  
“再……再睡一……”  
头顶传来同样模模糊糊的声音，话说了一半就没了声，也是一个没醒的人，总觉得这个场景似曾相识。工藤新一觉得全身上下都疼，骨头像是被拆开重组，泛着酸，太影响起床的意志了，干脆作罢，光明正大地赖一会儿床也是个不错的选择。正好今天是周末，不用去学校，警视厅那里也没有什么特别的安排。

工藤新一的眼睛再度闭上，睡得很沉，迷迷糊糊地坠进棉花糖味儿的梦里。等到第二次睁开的时候，瞳仁拼命聚焦，看到墙上的钟表上的时针指向了十二，他很久很久没有这么晚才起床。  
“嗨。”黑羽快斗侧身躺着，双臂环着他，笑起来，看上去醒得比他早，并且清醒了有那么一会儿了，这会儿正直勾勾地盯着他的睡脸瞧，还在那欣赏起了工藤新一那副完全是睡迷糊的表情。  
“早上好，还是应该说，午安？”  
工藤新一动了动四肢，下身酸疼肿胀，但是没有黏着感，他悄悄勾起被褥的一角，低头看了眼身上，衣服和昨天穿的都不是同一套了……他极力抑制自己不断涌上来的羞耻心开始回顾昨晚——是的，他连自己最后怎么昏的都不记得了。  
这真的是Beta会干出来的事情吗？

大早上刚起来他的脸就在烧，工藤新一躲闪着眼神，觉得自己的脑袋正在冒蒸汽。  
“……午安，黑羽。”  
黑羽快斗瞪大眼睛，撇着嘴：“为什么不喊我的名字了，明明昨晚……”  
工藤新一：“不、不要得寸进尺啊!”  
黑羽快斗不甘示弱，伸手就挠工藤新一的腰窝，侦探怕痒，在床上蹬着腿又忍不住大笑“不要再闹了”——不过他没法很用力地蹬腿，否则牵扯到酸疼的肌肉会连着全身一起发颤，他只好钳住魔术师不安分的双手，骂对方幼稚鬼。  
那么幼稚鬼只好亲了亲大侦探的嘴唇，侦探又嗅到了幼稚鬼唇间薄荷的味道。  
“你醒了多久了？”  
“一个多小时吧。”黑羽快斗用手扶住工藤新一的腰，帮着这个被折磨不轻的Omega坐起身。工藤新一不着痕迹地瞅了眼身上香喷喷的睡衣，就连身下的床单都换了新的。他抬眼望去，担心起黑羽快斗的伤口，后者看出来侦探眼里的担忧，凑过头去撩起刘海给他看额头上的一圈绷带，又撸起袖子给他看重新包扎好的手臂，示意不用担心。  
“所以你醒了以后刷完牙做的事情就是——呃——回来躺着看我睡觉？”  
“不行吗？初夜过后的第一个早晨可是弥足珍贵的。”  
工藤新一抱着被子，把通红的脸埋了进去，黑羽快斗嘴角挂着笑，揉了揉工藤新一的头发。  
“我做了蛋包饭，刷完牙来吃吧。”  
“竟然都准备到了这个地步吗……”工藤新一瞄着黑羽快斗，魔术师的心情是前所未有的好，不知道是不是侦探的错觉，似乎就连皮肤都变得光滑滋润了起来。工藤新一叹了口气，度过如此激烈的一晚后再看对方自己有些浑身不自在，他脸皮薄，看见对方的脸脑海里就止不住地回忆起昨晚，但是黑羽快斗根本没当回事，反倒让工藤新一不知道该怎么在这个厚脸皮面前表现出窘迫，似乎他们做的只是一件如同喝水般稀松平常的事情。工藤新一只好起身下床——但是双脚接触到地面、站起身的那一刻，工藤新一的双腿就立刻软了下去，要不是黑羽快斗在旁边手快扶了一把，他可能已经跌坐在了地上。

工藤新一：“……”  
黑羽快斗似乎嗅到了侦探身上的隐隐怒气：“……要不要……我抱你过去？”  
工藤新一咬牙切齿、一字一顿：“不、用。”  
黑羽快斗满脸歉意地跟在工藤新一身后，看着侦探一步一步、一点一点往前走，走路的姿势有些别扭，但是具体为什么会别扭倒是不太能说得上来。走到厕所门前，工藤新一就停住不动了，也不进去。黑羽快斗正当疑惑之际，工藤新一深吸一口气，猛地捂住脸，转过头不要面子似的大喊。  
“下次不许这么狠了！！！搞得我现在下面还有感觉！！！”  
侦探吼完就气冲冲地向前大迈一步顺便摔上了厕所的门，响亮的“砰”的一声里也不知道含有多少怒意。工藤新一靠在门后喘着气，脸上滚烫到能够蒸熟白煮蛋。他的双腿内侧还有夹着黑羽快斗的腰腹的结实触感，就连那里都还有被开拓的触觉，仿佛仍然被什么东西撑满。  
门外的黑羽快斗呆愣三秒，明白了工藤新一的意有所指，蹲下身，捂住了同样通红的脸。  
只不过魔术师的顽劣心总是没什么尽头，洗漱完后的侦探看到蛋包饭上用番茄酱所写的“下次就一个正字可以吗”后，立刻眼冒红光举起椅子和魔术师来了一场世界大战。

黑羽快斗在刷碗筷，头顶鼓了一个包，抽抽噎噎的，好像工藤新一对他做了什么不得了的事情一样。工藤新一瞥了眼，确认对方并没有把太多注意力往自己这里靠，窝在沙发上掏出了手机。昨天麻生在他登上救护车的时候给他发了邮件，他还没有回复。  
毋庸置疑，广告牌的坠落是冲着他来的。  
这是来自“麻生”的警告。

工藤新一敛下神色，麻生在那之后并没有给他发送新的邮件，他不确定对方的真实身份，又对他跟踪到了何种地步，不过可以放心的是自家周围的环境应该是安全的，加上他平常回到这个出租屋的时候都有在留意周围的环境，且除了接触较频繁的朋友亲人，也没有人知道他现在搬来了这里暂住。同时，在昨天收到邮件后，他立刻向宫野志保编辑了信息，拜托对方查明自己住所周围有无可疑点，得到的回复是没有。  
这样子，工藤新一只能采取主动措施，他编辑道。

很抱歉，但这是一场误会，我想我并没有对您的问题置之不理。倒是您，昨天的行为是不是有些越界了？我是不是应该斗胆问问，您的目的何在？  
工藤新一

就在工藤新一按下发送键后，黑羽快斗的手机也响了起来，响铃的时间并不是很长，这就意味着接收到的是邮件而不是电话，但是声音被哗哗的流水声盖过了。工藤新一也无意偷窥别人的隐私，朝厨房里正在勤勤恳恳刷碗的黑羽快斗喊了声：“黑羽！你的手机有消息。”  
“哦！来了！”  
放下最后被洗净的盘子，黑羽快斗擦了擦手，到客厅来。手机摆在了茶几上，呼吸灯正在闪烁。

“有什么事吗？”  
“没。”黑羽快斗摇摇头，然后冲着工藤新一挑起嘴角，“是我舍友问我昨晚怎么又没回宿舍。”  
说罢，他飞快地敲击键盘。工藤新一想要制止，不用说，这家伙一定会回复什么奇怪的消息。  
“别乱说话！”  
黑羽快斗不着痕迹地舔了舔嘴角：“没乱说，我就说我出来和男朋友过了恩恩爱爱的一晚。”  
窝在沙发上的工藤新一踢了他一脚。

接下来的时间，工藤新一一直在等待着麻生的回复。与此同时，他知道自己必须要采取行动了，否则自己将会再一次给周围的人带去灾难，而这是工藤新一碰不得的底线，他必须要改变可能到来的这一切。  
工藤新一跟服部平次和宫野志保编辑了这件事情发生的始末，附上了麻生的邮件截图。他再次拜托宫野志保能不能够探查到更加具体的信息，同时联络了降谷零，让他尽可能地筹备一些人手，以防意外。

服部平次好像不在线，宫野志保先是回复他道。  
“这个麻生，会不会是凶手麻生纯的血缘亲属？”  
“不是，麻生纯是独女。”  
“那这样的话，不排除有人蓄意报复的可能性，但是石田健三的个人档案上次我已经发给你了，从资料上来看并没有什么问题。”  
“是啊，我现在就在头疼这一点。当时我认为麻生可能是想通过我的手去背刺石田健三，但是这样下来，我也不清楚对方想要报复的对象究竟是谁。”  
“……毕竟你差一点就没命了。”  
“还是说，他就是在我和石田健三两个人当中进行无差别报复？”  
“不排除这样的可能性吧。如果你不按照他的想法去做，他就会来拿你开刀。”  
工藤新一合上手机，黑羽快斗本身也在刷着手机，看到工藤新一一副聊完了的样子，就和他一块儿窝进了沙发，坐在工藤新一身后把人圈在自己怀里。  
“今天还要查案吗？”  
“差不多吧……有一点突发情况。”  
“要出门？”  
“不，在家就可以。”  
黑羽快斗蹭了蹭工藤新一的颈窝，又吻了吻。  
“记得要好好休息。”  
“我知道。”工藤新一转过头去亲了一口黑羽快斗的嘴唇，“某个魔术师昨晚睡得比我晚，今天可是起的比我还早。”  
“但是我平常睡得比你多。”黑羽快斗接道，“而且我睡得比你晚可是为了——”  
他展开五指，从工藤新一的胸膛一直往下滑。  
“不然今早你起来，身上可不会这么清爽。”  
意外地，工藤新一并没有跳脚，或者是气急败坏地抓住自己不安分的手。黑羽快斗的手掌滑到了小腹就堪堪收手，有些困惑地偏过头去，想看看工藤新一的表情。侦探蹙着眉，凝视着地上的某一处。

“……谢……”  
“嗯？”  
工藤新一翕动了嘴唇，他好像想要说些什么，但是太过小声。黑羽快斗便把人抱得更紧点，凑近了些，想要听清楚。  
“谢谢。”工藤新一的双手捉着魔术师的手，开始玩起魔术师的手掌，摸了摸他掌上的三条线，发现他掌心的那条生命线很长，是令人意外的程度，又翻过去捏捏他漂亮的指骨骨节，企图通过这样的方式来转移注意力，“就、不光是昨晚清理到很晚这件事——反正、怎么说……”  
“谢谢你能接纳我。”  
工藤新一转过头去，看着黑羽快斗的脸庞，坚定不移：“虽然在表达情感上我还是比较笨拙，但是我会努力当好爱人和被爱的角色的。”

黑羽快斗沉默，他心里轻笑了一声——究竟谁才是主动的那一方啊。  
这不是从一开始，自己就一直在被对方牵着走吗。

“……别不说话啊。”  
恋人的沉默不语对于工藤新一来说有些窘迫，他也不是什么经常打直球的人，只是侦探的理智告诉他，有些事情、有些自己想要付出的努力，要好好告诉伴侣才能彼此建设心理准备。工藤新一答应和黑羽快斗在一起并不是一时冲动，也并非只是想要玩玩而已，而是他感觉到在冥冥之中触到了同他自己的内心一般火热的灵魂，而那个灵魂就装在黑羽快斗的肉身中，大声地歌唱，企图吸引他的注意力。  
所以，这并不是短暂欢情，如果顺利的话，这份来得时间略显恰当的感情战线，说不定可以拉长到一辈子的时间。  
“为什么新一总是在这方面让人意想不到？”黑羽快斗抽开手，在工藤新一面前活动了一下，然后打了个响指——一朵漂亮的蓝玫瑰就出现在了魔术师的手里，“败给你了。”  
工藤新一接过玫瑰：“这么俗套的行为下次可以换一换了，你肯定拿这一套撩过很多女孩子。”  
黑羽快斗咧着嘴笑：“但是我只给一个人送蓝色的玫瑰。”  
工藤新一：“……”  
侦探红着脸，扇动睫毛，小声嘟囔着“明明是我输了吧”，然后凑过去，和魔术师黏黏糊糊地吻起来。

之后黑羽快斗有些困，哈欠连天，不用说也知道这是为什么，工藤新一实在看不下去就把他赶回了床上补眠，自己则坐在客厅里开始搜索和石田健三相关的资料，企图找到一些当初被遗漏的部分，同时搜查起出席惊奇魔术秀的宾客的履历，无论是什么性征，他都必须彻查一遍。  
这会儿服部平次打来电话——

工藤新一接起电话：“什么事？”  
服部平次的语气听上去有些慌张：“工藤，你看到校园论坛了吗？”  
工藤新一没提起什么精神：“……如果你是想让我上去看八卦的话，你知道的，我一直都没那个兴趣。”  
服部平次口快地接道：“如果我说，这次八卦到了你头上呢？”  
工藤新一疑惑：“啊？”

侦探一时间没听懂自己挚友的话外音，毕竟关于“工藤新一”的各种传言一直以来只多不少，这就是名人效应。侦探的肩膀和耳朵夹着手机，腾出双手输入了校园论坛的网址，入眼置顶并挂着HOT标识的帖子的标题惊了他的眼。  
耳旁传来大阪侦探带着点怒气的声音。

“你的个人隐私——也就是第二性征，被人扒了出来放到了网上。”  
“还有你被标记的事情也是，两种信息素的味道都被贴了出来，对方甚至特地标注了‘未婚未育就被终身标记’‘长期陷入Alpha信息素严重缺失状态’，现在你明白我想说什么了吗？”

在第二性征作为个人隐私的当下，是否愿意透露自己属于Alpha、Beta、Omega三性当中的哪一类全凭个人意愿。工藤新一分化至今不过一年左右的时间，也从未向外界公开自己的性征，而他的追随者们、或者说是世人的眼中，大部分内心都默认了他是一个Alpha，最不济就是个Beta。  
而且不仅如此，除了第二性征，这位匿名用户还能够精准披露出他的“被标记状态”和后续副作用——  
此时，电脑的右下角开始闪烁，是电子邮件的新消息提醒。工藤新一抿紧嘴唇，点击了阅读。

看到你这样生龙活虎发邮件的样子，我不知道应该开心，还是应该悲伤。真没想到，你竟然捡回了一条命。  
那么，现在的你看到了帖子吗？  
你又是打算怎么做？  
绝望的 麻生

这下工藤新一已经能够敲定等式了，不管“麻生”这个名字的背后到底是什么人，对方一定是他寻找已久的酒厂的残党。  
服部平次在电话的另一头也问了相同的问题：“你打算怎么做？工藤？”  
工藤新一思索了一会儿，回了一条邮件回去。  
“说清你的条件吧。”  
对面回复得很快。  
“我的条件，早在第一封邮件就说得明明白白了。”  
“那么，无论我用什么手段查案，您都不会介意吧？”  
“请便。”而后对方又跟着回了一条，“就算工藤侦探直接去找石田健三那家伙面对面对峙，我也是不会插手的。”  
工藤新一明白，这是麻生在诱导他和石田健三本人接触。  
他敲打键盘，编辑回复邮件。

“工藤？工藤？！还在吗？能听得到我说话吗？”  
“啊……抱歉。我刚刚回复了麻生的邮件。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我想想——明天周日……啊，不行，石田健三是基督徒，周日会去教会做礼拜，不会出门。那么就等到周一去学校的时候，找机会和他聊聊吧。”  
“好，那到时候我也跟你一起过去。”  
“行。”  
说罢，挂了电话，工藤新一长舒一口气，他现在试着把宴会名单的搜查重点转变为查找和石田健三相关的人物上，对着电脑又是一阵敲敲打打。

黑羽快斗早就醒来，他本身就浅眠。他躺在放纵了一晚的被窝里，虽然床单已经换过了，但是上面还残留着工藤新一的味道，还有些许青柠的香气。他屏住呼吸听着外头的电话的交谈声，一字不落地从开头听到了结尾。  
——而后他将视线停留在自己的发亮的手机屏幕上，上面是新的邮件回复。

那么，我就不客气了。  
工藤新一


	20. Chapter 20

“工藤新一是Omega？这说的是那个工藤新一吗？”  
“叫做工藤新一的关东名侦探全世界也就这一个了吧。”  
“但是随便这样暴露别人的个人隐私是不是不太好？”  
“我也这么觉得……”  
“无所谓啦，八卦而已，况且人家还是个名人，又没什么大不了的。”  
“所以，这位侦探先生还未成年就已经被终身标记了？婚都没订，有点东西——”  
“真是人不可貌相。”

从中学时期就名扬全日本的名侦探突然被曝出了个人隐私，不光是在校园论坛里掀起了不小的风浪，第二天甚至还上了一部分媒体的头条，没有人会对一个名人物的隐私不感兴趣。  
“怎么办？”黑羽快斗皱眉。  
“没什么大不了的吧，大不了这几天我暂时就不出门了，学校那边托服部帮我请个假，理由就是本人正在泡在警视厅办案。”不过工藤新一也只是嘴上说说而已，他已经和服部平次约好周一，也就是明天，去会一会石田健三。  
他只是不想让黑羽快斗担心。  
“……真是令人吃惊。”黑羽快斗挑眉，他看工藤新一脸上满不在意，还当着他的面百般无聊地滑手机，而屏幕上的犀利言辞让黑羽快斗看了都火冒三丈——匿名背后的每个用户所敲下来的每个字都是把杀人的刀，泥泞、肮脏、还淬着地狱的火，如果工藤新一不是个心智如此强大的人，恐怕早就已经缩回寄居蟹的壳中来保护脆弱的神经，“现在大清早的，我以为是个人看了这种评论都会冒火，实不相瞒，我现在就想顺着网线过去暴揍这帮家伙……不过你可是当事人欸，得亏你还这么冷静。”  
“因为被终身标记是事实，这点我无法反驳。”工藤新一抬眼冲着黑羽快斗笑起来，是春季的清爽，是月亮淌进血液里般畅快，侦探揉了一把对方的头发，又戳戳那张气鼓的脸——黑羽快斗倒是很配合地吐气，就好像工藤新一刚刚只是把一颗肉肉的气球给戳破了。  
“但是我现在不是有你了吗？”  
黑羽快斗毫不吝啬自己的拥抱，立刻把人扑个满怀：“……怎么办，好像有点感动？”  
“你要是不感动就会被我立刻轰出家门。”  
正和恋人腻腻歪歪的工藤新一突然短促地“啊”了一下，黑羽快斗眨眨眼睛，满是疑惑地看着他。工藤新一拍拍黑羽快斗的双臂让他赶紧放开自己，然后前往玄关，没过一分钟又折了回来。  
“伸手。”  
“嗯？”  
工藤新一神情严肃，惹得黑羽快斗不自觉地吞咽了一下口水，乖乖照做，伸出了手，做好接下来即将有大事要发生的准备，但是在旁人看来这更像是某种忠诚的大型犬向主人伸出肉爪。然后，工藤新一庄严且缓慢地在他的手心里放了——  
一把钥匙。

“是这里的备用钥匙，以后你想过来住就过来住吧。”  
黑羽快斗的嘴巴张得能吞下鸡蛋，将屋子的备用钥匙托付给恋人意味着什么他明白到不能更明白，他也没想到一切能够进展得那么快（但是明明确定关系的下一秒就上本垒才是更迅速的一件事）。黑羽快斗的内心像是打翻了的蜜糖，哪里都化了开来。好像他手上捧着的并不是一把钥匙，而是辛德瑞拉的水晶鞋。  
“我现在就向学校申请彻底搬出宿舍！！！”  
“那还是算了，如果我不在家或者有什么突发状况的的话你可能还是住宿舍会比较方便。”  
工藤新一有点好笑地看着黑羽快斗坐在那儿摆弄着小小的钥匙，他有种自己正在靠着自身的努力建立起一个家的感觉，现在正是搭建屋檐的时刻，递出了这把钥匙就意味着他们能够在这屋檐下彼此依靠，坐山观海，又或者可以彳亍街道。眼前蔓延了无数条通往未来的道路，每一条都通向幸福。  
这就是“恋爱”吗？一个Beta和一个Omega原来也能坠入这样的甜蜜的蜂蜜罐头里吗？即便没有信息素的吸引，他们也可以做到互相扶持，共进未来吗？

比起不切实际的“AO契合度百分百”，这样的脚踏实地似乎已经印证了他们生来就是天作之合。  
——谢天谢地。  
真爱至上。

工藤新一漫无边际地想着，什么烦恼都忘得一干二净。窗外已然掀起风暴却还能如此纯净的侦探兴许就是上天派下来裁决正义的使者，不然周身怎么可能会有那么洁白的光辉。黑羽快斗站起来，又想抱抱他，抱抱这个天然的快乐收割机——当然，他已经伸出手了。工藤新一笑着张了张嘴，还想要说些什么——  
一阵剧痛袭来，侦探的眼前一黑，意识短暂昏迷了几秒。  
“新一？！”  
工藤新一再睁开眼的时候发现自己已经撞进了黑羽快斗的怀抱，他死死捂着自己的腺体，那里开始发烫，神经突突地跳，向大脑传递疼痛的信号，那块肉像是要融化般，也许是因为被硫酸腐蚀而溶解，所以才会那么疼痛——曾经自己在吞下APTX4869后，他觉得骨头热得快要融化，如今却是包裹着骨头的肉在承受这样的疼。工藤新一咬紧牙关，身体蜷着不断颤抖，冒出的细汗迅速浸透了衣物，青柠混着可可的味道一时间炸了开来，像是飓风袭来，充盈在出租屋的每一处。

是戒断反应，比上次在学校厕所的那次更为猛烈，按倍计算。

“药和……呃啊、阻断剂……”工藤新一攥紧黑羽快斗的手掌，一时之间没有控制好力道，在上面抓出了血痕，剐蹭下来一点皮肤组织，“在我房间的抽屉里……”  
黑羽快斗急急忙忙地把人抱回房间平放在床上，从外头接了杯水回来，遵从指示在抽屉里掏出了药片和阻断剂。工藤新一不停地从喉头里挤出呜咽，豆大的汗水和泪滴混合着往下掉，疼得神志不清，黑羽快斗要唤他的名字好几次才能听见。他疼得全身脱力，完全靠黑羽快斗的帮助才能稍微抬起上半身，艰难且费力地吞下了药片。黑羽快斗朝工藤新一的腺体上喷洒了阻断剂，里面含有一定的抑制作用。做好这一切后，黑羽快斗再让工藤新一平躺回床上。  
只是这次疼痛的时间来得比以往都长，药物已经没办法在第一时间起到效用，且效果甚微。工藤新一躺在床上攥着床单，他忍不住伸出手去抠挖自己的腺体，想要把这个从来不会给他带来愉悦只会痛苦的物什给连根剜走。为了让Alpha的牙齿能够容易破开皮肤注射进信息素，腺体那块儿的皮肤本就比较脆弱，工藤新一是发了狠地想要摆脱它，用了十二分的力气往上抓挠了一回，指甲缝里便溢满了皮肤组织和血液，黑羽快斗吓了一跳，抓住了工藤新一的双手按在床上不让他乱动。  
像是被火烧、被针刺、高压电流在躯体里乱窜，腺体烫到让工藤新一甚至觉得那一块儿要变成一坨焦肉。工藤新一痛苦得呻吟、流泪、双腿乱蹬、手掌攥紧指甲嵌进掌心流下血液，而黑羽快斗什么都做不到，只能一遍又一遍地喊他的名字，可是这不是能够解决痛苦的办法。魔术师能够迷惑人的眼，但那都是障眼法，他没有超能力、没有实打实的魔法来抚平伤痛，所谓“爱人的呼喊是一味良药”不过是浪漫的艺术描绘，现下，他没有办法让工藤新一脱离这片苦海。  
这是交往第三天，摆在黑羽快斗面前的现实。

黑羽快斗不禁想到，从大侦探变成小侦探，又从小侦探恢复成大侦探的瞬间，工藤新一是否也是这样疼痛？当时的怪盗基德没有立场也对此没有足够的认识，做不到对侦探张开怀抱，尽管如今想来这份“做不到”令人心生万般遗憾。  
——但是现在的黑羽快斗却可以，他可以稍微地，弥补心里的空缺。  
黑羽快斗爬上床，撑在工藤新一的上方，俯下身去，把人抱进了怀里，收紧五指，在工藤新一的肩上留下指痕，另一只手捂着对方的腺体，防止工藤新一神志不清时想要去抠弄。

“唔……呃……！”  
工藤新一的背部如同弹射般瞬时弓起，他终于无法忍耐下去了，爆发了一阵凄厉的尖叫。全身的肌肉在痉挛，攥着床单的手背暴起青筋，脚趾奋力张开又紧紧蜷缩。黑羽快斗想要掏出手机立刻叫救护车，被仅剩一丝理智的工藤新一拍开了拿着手机的手，他没法掌控自己的力气，用了全身的力气让手机摔下了床铺。  
“不……叫……护车……”工藤新一断断续续地说道，“很快……好……”  
黑羽快斗绷紧面部肌肉，心高高地悬了起来，他没办法控制自己的泪腺——此刻他只能使出全身的力气压迫自己的眼球四周，不让它们分泌出更多的泪水，但喉头哽得发疼，鼻头泛上的酸正在不断刺激着泪腺，又被他本人死死压了回去。无力感、挫败感……黑羽快斗咬破了嘴唇，他只能抱着他，他现在只能够一直陪在他的身边，等痛苦过去。

这是作为黑羽快斗目前能做到的唯一的事情。

然而——

如果他能够标记工藤新一的话。  
如果他就是那个混账、就是那个和工藤新一不过是萍水相逢的陌生人的话。  
是不是就不会变成现在这样了。

黑羽快斗的心里燃起了滔天的恨意，这是继潘多拉之后，燃烧他生命的第二把火。


	21. Chapter 21

工藤新一戴着鸭舌帽，一袭黑衣，正走在街上。阳光变得有些刺眼，轻而易举就能灼痛人的眼球。现在这个时节正是回暖的时候，也许过不了多久，街上的人群就可以穿上暴露的衣装，露出漂亮的身体曲线。他拢了拢自己的领口，将领子立起，试图遮住些什么。  
他拐过街角，走过小巷，路过的年轻人似乎都在津津乐道着“工藤新一是个未婚未育就同意被人终身标记的轻浮侦探”这件事。他默不作声地瞥了眼聚成团边说边笑的路人们，觉得那些脱口而出的字句恶心且龌龊，同时腾出手扶正了帽舌。

现在已经能看到了。  
工藤新一眯起眼，站在红绿灯旁等待信号变绿，他的视线越过眼前的马路透过对面店面的落地窗，望见正坐在店内刷着手机的石田健三。那是一家轻食店，主打些小女孩喜欢的吃食，菜单上多半是些常见的下午茶套餐，外加秘制沙拉。石田健三一个个头不算矮长相还比较粗犷的大男人坐在里头显得有些突兀，让人一下子就能看见。  
信号灯由红转绿，两边的人群开始向前迈步，交叉错身。也许是结伴而行，也许是独自一人，但是这些都和工藤新一没有关系，他被冷漠地淹没在了人潮里。宛如海浪涌起，将一粒沙尘吞进胃中。

“欢迎光临，请随意选座吧。”  
“啊、好。”  
工藤新一环顾了一下四周，现在人还不是很多，石田健三一个人占了一整个高台座，他正抿着一杯柠檬水，似乎是在发呆。  
侦探向服务生示意，说明了待会儿有需求他会再叫对方过来，暂时先不用打扰，便径直走到石田健三旁边，坐了下来。

“有段时间不见了，石田先生。”  
“啊……你是……”石田健三看上去有些惊讶，看了看工藤新一的脸，然后回想起了对方的身份，“工藤侦探，你好。今天怎么没人跟你一起过来？”  
“你说的是服部侦探吗？他临时有事，就没和我呆在一块儿。”  
“不……”石田健三笑了笑，“我说的不是服部侦探……算了，这不打紧……没关系，你就当我什么都没说。”  
“不过今天你也是一个人？”  
“是啊。”石田健三晃了晃杯子，工藤新一隐约闻见杯中传来的味道，原来石田健三喝的并不是柠檬水，而是柠檬酒。  
“一个人喝酒不会太寂寞了些吗？”工藤新一朝不远处招招手，管服务生要了一杯橙汁和柠檬派，“要不要聊聊？”  
“好啊。”

石田健三看上去和资料上描绘得如出一辙，是个老实巴交的头脑派，问他一句答一句，也不多忽悠人。这才过了十五分钟，工藤新一就要把盘子里的柠檬派给吃光了，顺带还想追加第二份。石田健三捏着酒瓶，默默地往自己的杯子里又添了一些柠檬酒，这家店做的柠檬酒其实并不算正宗，它不够甜，但是石田健三莫名喜欢这样清爽的味道，不甜不腻，滋润喉舌，所以他时不时地就会过来喝两杯，只不过今天明显是个特殊的日子，所以让他流连在此地。  
“你要来点吗？”  
“我才十九岁，还没成年，就不必了。”  
“哦、哦……”石田健三抱歉地笑了笑，“工藤侦探行事理智作风又干净利落，看上去挺成熟的，搞得我都忘了这回事。”  
“这也未免太抬举我了。对了，暂时就别叫我工藤侦探了吧，这里人多，难免隔墙有耳……”  
工藤新一说到这儿就顿住了，微微拉长尾调，石田健三也明白了工藤新一意有所指，让侦探这样谨慎的理由除了想到网上被曝光了个人信息一事也没有其它，他点点头，示意自己明白了。工藤新一了然地冲石田健三微笑，又咕咚咕咚地往嘴里灌橙汁——该死，天知道为什么今天他的浑身都在泛热，口干舌燥得很，而且脑袋会有短瞬间的失神。  
有种不好的预感。

“不过今天的工藤侦……啊不，学弟？我可以这么叫吗？”得到工藤新一同意后的石田健三又继续说道，“总之今天你怎么会这么有空？传闻这个时候，你要不是泡在图书馆就是在警视厅处理难案。”  
“哪怕被称作‘日本警察的救世主’，我本身也只是个普通人，偶尔是要给自己放放假的嘛。”工藤新一说，“倒是石田学长，听说您最近不是要代表学校进制药公司做研究项目吗？怎么跑到了这儿？”  
石田健三敛下神色，皱着眉头，双手捏紧了装着柠檬酒的玻璃杯，沉默不言。工藤新一并没有急着追问，他也没忘记今天来到这里的初衷，只是静静地坐在那儿，等着石田健三愿意开口。  
其实工藤新一知道今天是什么日子。

“我……”  
石田健三顿了顿。  
“其实我才应该是那个代替纯进监狱的混蛋。”石田健三仰起头吞了一大口酒液，“她使用的那个毒药，是我前不久提到过的。要不然像她那样的化学笨蛋，怎么可能知道这些。”  
“真希也——”说到这，石田健三把头埋进双臂，趴在桌上，说话的声音都是蔫蔫的，甚至带了些哭腔，“为什么在最后才明白了她的心意，明明我也……”  
工藤新一轻声道：“而今天是真希小姐离开的两个月整，所以你才会选择参加完礼拜就过来借酒消愁，对吧。”  
“算是吧。”石田健三闷声道，“她吃的最后一餐就是这里的沙拉。”  
石田健三又闷了一大口酒，甜酒不容易醉，他又开了一瓶白兰地，重新倒入杯中，享受着气泡在舌尖炸裂迸发、酒精灼烧喉头的触感。

工藤新一问：“你后悔吗？”  
石田健三：“能有什么后悔的？真希已经不在了，纯她……听律师说，至少也要个十几年才能出来吧。但是这又如何？我作为唯一一个活在‘人间’里的人，受到的痛苦并不比她们两个轻，毕竟我们是从小到大的玩伴啊。”

“你又是为什么会喜欢上木村学姐呢？”  
“她是个很好的人——但是她能变得更好，再给我一点时间，她能变得更好……如果她是个Omega的话……”  
说到这儿，石田健三的神色瞬间凛冽，但过了一秒却又软了回去。

“可话又说回去，要说完全不后悔，那也是不可能的吧……”石田健三苦笑了一声，双眼噙着泪，他飞速地抹掉了那零星的湿润，像他这样类型的男生不擅长让别人见到自己的脆弱。他吸了一下鼻子，深呼吸一口，平缓心情，继续说道，“如果我能够早些发现她们之间的不对劲，是不是就不会有这么一天了？或者说在纯问我关于药物的知识的时候，我能够留心一点，是不是就不会有这样的惨剧了？”  
“虽然我不是那个直接杀了真希的凶手，但我却是那个递了刀子的人。”  
石田健三说到这儿，痛苦地弓起背，他紧紧揪着左胸的衣物，想要恸哭但又不能。这会儿工藤新一发现对方今日也正穿着一身黑色，想必清晨应该是去扫过墓了。  
“真希、真希……”石田健三低喃着木村真希的名字，小小声地、一声又一声地呼喊着，“如果我能陪你……就好了……”  
他的声音卷着气，重复道：“我能不能陪着你……如果我能陪着你……”

工藤新一没接下这份痛苦的话茬，只是平静地看着落地窗外人来人往。  
仿佛置身世外。

现在是周日下午三点钟，不上不下的时间，吃太多点心可能会影响到晚饭的胃口。不过工藤新一暂时也不知道自己晚上能不能按时回去。  
——可是工藤新一至少明白那个温馨的出租屋还有人在等着他，原本的漫不经心就变成了隐隐期待，他也迸发了归心似箭的焦躁，暖意从左胸渗透到全身。

扑通、扑通。  
心脏在跳动。

如果被家里的那位知道自己做事这么不计后果的话，可能对方会生气的吧。  
石田健三的痛苦落进工藤新一的眼里，后者能够知晓悲伤，却没办法感同身受了。工藤新一眯起了眼睛，周围的人都把自己泡在了午后的慵懒里，只有他绷紧了身体，像一匹蓄势待发的猛兽。  
他得快点完成任务才行。


	22. Chapter 22

“工……工藤……”  
谁？  
“……听得见我说话吗？”  
……眼睛……睁不开……  
“服部，你帮我拿一下背包里的药瓶，玻璃瓶身的那罐。”

工藤新一的意识漂浮在一片虚空中，沉沉浮浮。他记得今天的戒断反应比以往任何时候都要强烈，灭顶的痛苦立刻切断了他的意识神经。很多事情他都已经记不清楚了，眼前好像闪过了走马灯，工藤新一一时之间分辨不出来在他眼前出现过的景象，究竟哪些是真的，哪些又是假的。而在那一片黑暗中，又隐约透着点亮，他好像看见了黑羽快斗的面庞——对方撑在他的上方，表情扭曲，一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，然后抱紧了他，捂住了他的腺体，让他无从下手，没办法剜去痛苦的根源。于是他的双手只好转而紧攥床单，最后痛苦地大喊。  
而后不久，他就失去了意识。

在境界里，工藤新一全身赤裸着，闭着眼，从虚空中下沉，跌进水中。他平稳地呼吸着，从口鼻处冒出许多泡泡。  
泡泡上浮，这种轻薄且透明的介质里映着许多影像：黑羽快斗将黑桃A塞进他胸前的口袋、黑羽快斗笑着问他能不能交换联系方式、黑羽快斗在课间给他解答难题……许多许多，他觉得他们可能是真正的命中注定，能够摆脱三性的束缚完成灵魂的交融。  
可是突然眼前一转，周围是被墨浸染的夜，头上顶着的是巨大的圆月，不远处的楼顶上站着一个人。对方白色的披风被掀起，猎猎作响。而自己仰面下坠，风刮着他的耳朵生疼，而他的身体离屋顶上的怪盗越来越远，无论怎样伸出手，都没办法触到。

这会儿，工藤新一隐约记起在自己失去意识的前一秒，身体停止了颤抖、痛苦平息，而黑羽快斗仍然心有余悸地把头埋在他的颈窝，喃喃道：“新一，你打算怎么办……”  
“……摘……掉就好……了……”  
工藤新一喘着气，模模糊糊地回答完后，轻轻合上了眼。

有水混着粉末进入了他的口腔。  
工藤新一不小心呛到，止不住地咳嗽起来，意识渐渐回笼。他缓慢地睁开眼——  
服部平次手上正捏着一个玻璃杯，另一只手捏着小小的玻璃瓶，里面是一摊白色的粉末，而自己正躺在床上，身上盖着被子——灰原哀和服部平次不知道什么时候进了他家的门，现在正站在他的房间里。  
“吓死我了！你发了个消息就彻底没了声，搞得我们还以为出什么大事了！”  
工藤新一费力地坐起身，用手腕抵着太阳穴，又揉了揉自己的额角，似乎身上还残留着痛苦，使他的五官不自觉地皱起。  
“你们怎么进来的……”  
“你不是发消息的时候说了备用钥匙放在门外花盆底下了吗？虽然我觉得你这个人会不会放备用钥匙是一回事，藏在花盆底下这种普通人随便找都能找到的地方是不是有点有损你关东名侦探的名号了……”  
“我没有放过什么备用钥匙。”工藤新一突然想到了什么似的，“对了，黑羽呢？”  
“黑羽？”服部平次疑惑道，“你和他住一起了吗？”  
“这不是重点。你俩没看到他吗？”  
“没有。”

“不过你的手机倒是很有趣。”宫野志保正坐在工藤新一书房的座位上，中间一根数据线连接着他的手机和宫野志保特地搬过来的笔记本，“上面被人装了黑客软件。”  
“什么？”  
“本来只是突发奇想想查一查你刚刚那条消息的发信源和你现在所处的位置是不是一致——毕竟你前两天刚问我出租屋的周围有没有安全隐患，但是没想到还有这样的发现。”宫野志保轻笑了一下，“真的没想到，工藤，你的消息全都泄露出去了。”  
工藤新一愕然：“你指的是？”  
“你和麻生的邮件。对方好像只窃取了这部分信息。”

宫野志保敲着键盘的速度愈来愈快，无数的数字、英文和符号连接在一起的代码滚过屏幕，她快速地浏览着实时跃进的信息。  
“看上去，你的同居人可不是什么普通人。”  
工藤新一掀开被子，身上并没有过多的粘稠感，让他不自觉地顿了一下脚步，发现身上的睡衣被人新换了一套，不用多说，这一定又是黑羽快斗的杰作。服部平次放下水杯和药瓶，和工藤新一一起走到宫野志保身后。女孩伸出手指，戳着笔记本屏幕上的一个点。

“这是窃取者的网络身份编号。”  
她深吸一口气，继续说道。  
“1412。”  
两位侦探瞪大了眼睛，特别是工藤新一，满脸的不可思议。

“1412——KID？”  
“怪盗基德？”

服部平次惊讶地叫道：“等、等一下，我快不行了，你是说，怪盗基德是麻生派来窃听的？”  
工藤新一强装冷静，可是心里也掀起了惊涛骇浪：“不是，而且这也不可能，基德他不会和组织那群人扯上关系，因为他们的观念压根不相同，基德从不会杀人。灰原想说的是——”  
“黑羽快斗就是怪盗基德。”  
工藤新一说完这句话后，闭上了眼。

服部平次倒抽一口冷气，且不提他们明明是在追剿酒厂残党为什么此时会跑出来一个销声匿迹整整一年多的前怪盗，他单纯只是因为这天大的机缘巧合感到不可思议。服部平次不像工藤新一，没有什么真正和怪盗基德真枪实弹地面对面对决的机会，对于他来说，最不敢相信的就是，这个曾经在国际上掀起巨大风波的知名人物竟然和他们同岁。  
宫野志保双臂交叉抱在胸前：“不过我也不知道这是不是窃取者故意开的玩笑，但是这位窃取者的身份就是黑羽君这点我是可以肯定的。”

工藤新一脑海一闪而过，那些曾经被忽略的异样涌进了他的脑海。他突然想起黑羽快斗第一次受邀在他家留宿，随后第二天一同出门的那个早上，黑羽快斗说过——

——“要是还有下次的话，我岂不是临时帮忙的最优选？”  
——“因为服部侦探是Alpha对吧，他这不是也很不方便吗？”

“不，他就是怪盗基德。”  
工藤新一叹了一口气。  
服部平次和他一样，从来没有公开过第二性征，而且只要和他待在一块儿就必定会喷阻断剂。他应该很早就察觉到种种违和，例如黑羽快斗怎么会突然亲近他，这种亲近明明处在了异常的范围内。说起来，早在报到第一天的案发现场，对方就已经展现了不同寻常的关切。工藤新一把这一切都归到黑羽快斗本人的性格使然，但是仔细想想还是会发现，黑羽快斗的热情背后，仍旧悄无声息地对除他以外的人保留了一丝稳当的距离。  
可是黑羽快斗就像是上天安排好来拯救工藤新一的，每一次都撞破他最尴尬和无助的时刻，侦探的感性阻碍了他的思考，让工藤新一根本就没有往异样的方向去想，而是毫无条件地相信起了那个开朗的少年——以至于让他哪怕在案发现场，也能斩钉截铁地回答服部平次“凶手不会是那个魔术少年”。

——“……也许，你会相信一见钟情？”  
——“在案发现场一见钟情吗……哈。”

这下工藤新一明白了，他们所说的“在案发现场一见钟情”，根本不在同一个时间点、也不是同一个地方，黑羽快斗在故意和他打马虎眼。当时的工藤新一依靠惯性思维，第一反应是回忆起了木村真希死去的那一天，但黑羽快斗呢？想的是杯户饭店天台的那晚月色，还是江古田钟楼的擦肩而过？……但是怪盗缄默不言，并没有揭露这一点，然而他明明知道这些，他知道了全部。  
工藤新一抿紧嘴唇，皱起眉头，心里的不满和怒火立刻烧了起来，并不是为自己和一个身份对立的国际大盗坠入爱河而羞耻，而是因为黑羽快斗没有跟他坦白这最大的秘密——好吧，要让恋人接受自己和国际罪犯之间画上等号这件事的确不容易，他也不是不能理解黑羽快斗选择暂时隐瞒的那些可能的缘由，可理解归理解，该气的还是得气。

服部平次：“不过，黑羽为什么突然要窃取工藤和麻生的邮件？”  
工藤新一：“可能是因为担心吧，早知道我就不说这么多了。”  
服部平次恍然大悟状：“哦，你是说咖啡厅那次吗？其实还好，你也没说太多，毕竟那会儿黑羽自己都说了不加入。只不过凭借你的只言片语他也能够察觉到那么多蛛丝马迹，不愧是前怪盗。”  
工藤新一用手扶着额头：“……不是的，我跟他坦白了。”  
服部平次疑惑地眨眨眼：“坦白什么？”  
工藤新一：“除了黑衣组织和变成江户川柯南有关的经历以外，全部。”  
服部平次：“啊？”  
他提高了两个调。  
“全部？！”  
宫野志保无奈地摇摇头：“你没有看到吗，工藤的屋子里很多东西都变成了双人份。”  
服部平次哽住了：“我看到了，实不相瞒，刚刚我还在思考这个问题……等、不会吧，原来……你俩……那什么……在一起了？”  
工藤新一面无表情：“没错。”  
“什么时候的事情？”  
工藤新一的脸色更沉了：“……前天。”  
服部平次：“……”

宫野志保拿他没辙，转回去继续敲击键盘。工藤新一跟着问道：“能够查出来他现在在什么地方吗？”  
“有点困难。基德在收发信息的设备——极大可能就是他本人的手机——他在那上面装了什么反侦查的装置。一时半会儿也破译不出来，得等等。”  
服部平次在原地托着下巴思考了一会儿：“也就是说，发消息让我们赶紧过来的其实是黑羽，这就意味着他有了什么要暂时出门的计划，或者说是一时半会儿极有可能回不来的那一种，只能让我们两个知道内情的过来照顾工藤。”  
工藤新一的面无表情终于到头，上面出现了一丝裂痕，因为服部平次正在慢慢把他心中的猜想吐成清晰的文字。

“该不会……他该不会是去见麻生了吧？”

这会儿服部平次的手机震动了起来，他掏出手机，是一条新的邮件消息。大阪少年点开以后，瞳孔霎时紧缩。  
“喂……你们两个……过来看看这个……”

致 服部侦探：  
您好。  
作为工藤侦探的挚友，我相信您一定不希望他有任何闪失，所以在此我为您献上一个开动脑筋的机会。若您能够在今天晚上十点之前将黑羽快斗带到我面前，那么我就会将他就地释放。  
如果不能，很遗憾，工藤侦探可能会和这片土地——  
一起被夷为平地。  
孤注一掷的 麻生

对方在简短的文字后附上了一张图片，那一瞬间，工藤新一觉得自己停止了呼吸，气管也好、血管也好，都凝结出了冰霜。

那是满头血污、头戴鸭舌帽且身着黑衣的“工藤新一”，他闭着眼，手脚被铁链束缚在某个废弃大楼的承重柱上，面色有些异常，可能是在发烧。  
而承重柱旁还平放着什么附着着计时器的物什，和“工藤新一”的铁链相连，上面倒数四个小时——而这东西对于两位侦探来说，实在是再熟悉不过了。  
那是计时炸弹。


	23. Chapter 23

黑羽快斗并没有想到事情会脱离他的掌控如此大一节。  
在出租屋安顿好工藤新一后，他决定单独去会一会石田健三——而这个决定并不是临时起意，而是计划已久。

早在一年前，黑羽快斗受邀到惊奇魔术秀时，他也没料到会发生那么戏剧性的变化。那时的黑羽快斗已经脱下了怪盗基德的伪装，正是一颗魔术界的冉冉新星，而他做的也不过是在后台准备自己的表演。  
……可是黑羽快斗却发现一位服务生明显不对劲——当然，按照常人的视角来说并不是很明显，因为对方的不对劲表现得极其细微，但是神经意外纤细敏感的黑羽快斗总觉得其中有什么蹊跷。于是他悄悄跟在了服务生的后面，依稀见到大块头的服务生正在和什么人悄悄做了交易。而魔术师却没想到自己会被人从身后偷袭，被一把捂住了口鼻，手帕上的粉末被他尽数吸入。  
能够确认的是，那不是安眠药，也不是毒品。  
之后的黑羽快斗丢掉了一部分的记忆，等到他再醒来的时候，发现自己倒在了寺井黄之助的车里。年迈的助手爷爷告诉他，宴会被临时取消了，得知取消消息的寺井黄之助进入宴会大厅，却没找到本该在后台的黑羽快斗，转了一圈发现新星魔术师晕倒在了某一段楼梯的拐角，不过幸好不是在台阶中途失去意识的，要不然跌下来可真的不得了。  
黑羽快斗抓抓头发，他惊讶地发现自己对于被捂住口鼻后的事情，完全没有任何印象。  
——除了清醒时所见的那个大块头的服务生。

之后的日常仍旧继续，现在的黑羽快斗只是一个想要潜心研究魔术成为世界首屈一指魔术师的普通少年。不过说起来，他也有很长一段时间没有见到那个小侦探了，对方就连自己最后的谢幕表演都没有到场。  
黑羽快斗不快地皱了皱眉头，对于现代的亚森·罗宾而言，没有自己的宿敌为表演助兴，实在是失去了很大的一部分乐趣。他抖了抖今天的报纸，发现在版面的角落里刊登了“关东名侦探顺利解决难案”的新闻。先不提为什么这么重要的新闻没有上头条，黑羽快斗恍然大悟，原来这段时间对于小侦探而言也是段忙碌的时期，不然这个大侦探的模样也不会出现在报纸上。  
至于为什么会占这么小的版面——十有八九是这位侦探亲自干预了吧。黑羽快斗也不是不能理解，对方身上被纠缠的麻烦估计也不小，极大可能性是为了自保。

这会儿，黑羽快斗摸了摸自己的后颈。自从上次从惊奇魔术秀回来后，他的后颈偶尔会有些不适，像是在发热。只不过今天好像有些不太一样，发热之余甚至还带了一些刺痛。  
现在正值午饭时间，班上的其他同学基本都结伴出去享用便当或者去抢小卖部的炒面面包，剩下的三两位同学坐得还离他比较远。黑羽快斗从自己的包里掏出早上出门前热过的饭团和乌龙茶大快朵颐。过了两分钟，回到班级的小泉红子原本只是想像往常一样和黑羽快斗打个招呼，却突然眼神凛冽，立刻揪着黑羽快斗的领子，把他拉到角落，用窗帘掩上，被享用了一半的饭团还可怜兮兮地掉在了地上。  
“等等等等你不要这样子干什么干什么？”  
“为什么你身上有一股信息素的味道？”  
黑羽快斗原本紧绷的双肩松懈下来，他皱着眉，一副“你在说什么鬼话”的表情，有些不快地“啊？”了一声。  
小泉红子扯着黑羽快斗的领子，让他把头低了下来，自己绕过去嗅着对方后颈的部分——她可是正儿八经的正常Omega，自然是能闻得到信息素的味道的。  
“一股可可味。”  
“你不要乱说话，明明我什么都没闻到。”  
小泉红子松开了揪着黑羽快斗领口的手，从裙兜里掏出一罐阻断剂，还剩小半瓶，冲着黑羽快斗的后颈喷了两下，过了没几秒味道就消失了，本来那股可可味也不是很重，较为容易去除。  
红发的魔女把这罐剩得不多的阻断剂强硬地塞到了黑羽快斗手里：“以防万一你还是拿着比较好，AO都能用，是强力效果的那种。”  
黑羽快斗看着手中的阻断剂，还是觉得魔女发烧了，烧得不轻顺便能影响智商的那种。  
“喂，我根本不需要这个好吧……当初我的个人档案你又不是没看过，我可是实打实的Beta。”  
他边说边抬头，看见了魔女眼里火光闪烁。  
“你觉得我会在这种问题上跟你开玩笑吗？”  
黑羽快斗被骇得一时说不出话，他能够充分感受到魔女语气中的严肃与认真，于是他皱紧了眉：“不会吧……”  
小泉红子叹了口气：“Beta会进行二次分化我还是第一次听说。今晚我会去找路西法大人进行确切占卜，明天告知你答案。”

第二天黑羽快斗通过小泉红子所叙述的神叨叨的字句中，提炼出的答案就是他在不遥远的过去接触到了什么，导致身体出现了异变。  
他一个Beta，似乎正在慢慢转变成Alpha。  
这实在是够要命的事情，黑羽快斗不是没想过去医院做个大规模检查，甚至可以说这个想法就出现在他听完小泉红子叙述的下一秒——然而他被魔女一把按回了座位上。  
“我知道你想做什么，但是劝你还是先缓缓再说，路西法大人告诉我目前不能够打草惊蛇，我也有种不好的预感。”  
黑羽快斗没接话，他冷静下来仔细思考了一下，如果去医院进行检查，那么他的这种异变就会登记在个人档案上——而导致这场异变的，黑羽快斗觉得十有八九和惊奇魔术秀那会儿自己吸入的药物有着密切的关系，既然对方能够制造出这种违背人伦药效的化学品，背后必定投入了巨大的人力资源或者资金进行研究，要是个人档案被改动的同时会被他们所发现，那么自己说不定会遭遇什么不测的事件。  
只要性征的变化不给自己的身体带来什么副作用，那么他暂时会选择按兵不动。

终于，轮回了一个四季，黑羽快斗握着入学状，迈入了大学校园。  
在开学报到的头一天，忙活了一早上的黑羽快斗踏进食堂。  
——他万万没想到会有这么一个惊人的再会。

“工藤，冷静一点。”  
服部平次搂着挚友的肩膀，大力地来回晃动。工藤新一盯着屏幕上那满头是血的黑羽快斗很久，久到连呼吸都要静止。  
“你再这样呆愣下去是想黑羽被炸成灰吗？”宫野志保开口道，“有这种时间倒不如动动你的脑子看看还有什么事情是能做的。”  
工藤新一缓过神来，从刚刚开始他连眼睛都没眨过一下，现在眼眶干涩酸疼。他闭上眼，深呼吸一口。  
“没事，我很冷静。”  
“这是最好。”  
“那么我现在去联系目暮警部，这已经不是单纯的寻找残党的问题了。”  
“好。”

工藤新一走出房门外，掏出手机给目暮十三打了通电话，简短地说明了目前的问题，并刻意省去了黑羽快斗的另一重身份信息。目暮十三表示会立刻派人进行搜查，配合侦探做好侦查工作。  
挂完电话的工藤新一还有一种不真实感。他见过许多尸体、撞到过犯人行凶的现场、自己也以身犯险无数次——但没有哪一次、根本就没有哪一次像这一次一样，让他心慌急躁地快要掉下泪来。  
心中百感交集、五味杂陈，太多的话想说，一股脑地涌出来，却刚好卡死在喉头，哽不出声音。工藤新一的理智让他快速拾缀好自己的心情，重新回到了房间里。

宫野志保还在想方设法破译掉黑羽快斗手机上的反侦查程序，这个本来应该保护他免受麻生侦查的用具没想到在现在成为了破译交易地点的阻碍。  
“我们还有别的线索吗？”工藤新一问。  
“没有了。我刚刚回了一封邮件，大意是问交易地点具体在哪，对方没有回复，估计是想让我们看图猜测了。”  
根据倒计时的时间，炸弹会在今晚十点被引爆。  
工藤新一又端详起了麻生发来的文字和令他心悸的照片，企图找到些什么线索。他先是反反复复地看了遍文字，排除掉麻生在文字上制造玄机的可能性，于是将重点转到了照片上。

“那么黑羽为什么要调查这些？在自己的手机上装了反侦查软件不说，还在工藤的手机上装了黑客软件，怎么看都不像是临时起意吧。”  
“是的，这一点我也很好奇。”工藤新一托着下巴，强迫自己使用黑羽快斗的思考方式，他试图想明白中间空白的部分，“黑羽参加过惊奇魔术秀，也许从那个时候他就已经被卷入到了‘某件事’当中，之后和我们接触时，发现在这个‘某件事’上，我们双方有着重合点。”  
服部平次：“从对方给我发的邮件的信息上来看……怎么都不像是对工藤有恩怨的样子，反倒是和黑羽有仇，或者说和工藤相比，对方最大的目标其实是黑羽。”  
宫野志保接道：“关于这一点，我有个想法。还记得上次我告诉你们的关于工藤服下的药物的作用吗？”  
服部平次：“你是指，作用当中含有‘大概率改变第二性征’这一点？”  
宫野志保：“没错。同时有一点，这种药物只能改变Beta的第二性征，让他们不定向地二次分化为Alpha或者Omega，但是对于本身就已经是Alpha或者Omega来说，并没有太显著的作用，顶多信息素紊乱，或者和Beta一样造成短期记忆丧失或记忆模糊，不可能达成二次分化。也许项目本身的开发目的和APTX4869有部分相似，也就是说，这种药物可以致死。但是从目前的样本分析来看，还不到致死的目的。  
“工藤分化成Omega不过一年的时间，且不提这个性征分化的时间比正常人晚了多少，但工藤分化征兆出现的那一天就是惊奇魔术秀的开场日。一开始我以为这是APTX4869带来的身体发育错乱的副作用，可是现在看看，这些是不是过于巧合了？”  
工藤新一听到这儿，急匆匆地拉开书桌的抽屉，里面还有一份惊奇魔术秀中二百零三位嘉宾的档案。在当下社会，Alpha和Omega仍然占据着上流社会的主体比例，工藤新一顺着名单从头到尾看了一遍，在这二百零三人当中，Beta数量只有五人，占比很小，再加上记忆力的损伤作用，能够发现端倪的概率也一同被降低了。  
服部平次慢慢睁大眼：“如果对方从一开始针对的就不是工藤一个人，而是宴会上的所有Beta，那我们是不是可以反推，麻生当初给不止一个人服用了这种药物。”  
工藤新一指着着黑羽快斗的一栏，凝视着“男、Beta”这一框，喃喃道。  
“……所以，我和黑羽都是药物的成功受体——”  
宫野志保：“那么，为什么麻生在邮件里只明确提到了黑羽的名字？”  
工藤新一说：“这不难猜想，也许黑羽那天看到了真凶，而真凶也发现了这一点。”

“等、那不就很危险了吗！”服部平次又回过头掏出手机去看麻生发来的照片，“要不是黑羽现在易容成了你的模样，那岂不是就中了麻生的圈套？”  
“是、没错。”工藤新一焦躁起来，“在接下来的四个小时当中，黑羽一旦暴露真实身份，我们就彻底失去了谈判的可能。况且他会选择易容成我的模样，本身就是因为当初我们都认为麻生是冲着我来的，所以他想要引鱼上钩吧。”  
可恶，千算万算算漏了这一步。工藤新一的皱紧的眉头就没有放松过，他咬咬牙，大脑飞速运转。宫野志保在一旁解析照片的属性结构，但是没有读取到有效信息，只能又倒回去继续破译黑羽快斗的软件。

“所以，连灰原小姐都对麻生的邮件发信源没辙，那么黑羽到底是怎么确定麻生是什么人的？黑羽选择赴约，就证明了他能够确定麻生的位置，或者说是，知道了麻生的真实身份。”  
“我认为知道对方真实身份的可能性会比较大，按照黑羽的性格，能够在那么短的时间内决定出门和对方见面，就表示他已经有了准确答案。”工藤新一揪着头发，他必须要冷静下来想一想，从最开始，将一切都回忆起来——

“说起来，我们还没有去见过石田先生吧，或许现在打个电话问问会有一点思路。”  
“啊，也好。”正在思考问题的工藤新一没太注意服部平次的建议，感觉差不多就应了声。

工藤新一，快想、快想。  
侦探坐在床沿，面前散乱着宾客名单，唯一一张被他拿捏在手上的是有着黑羽快斗个人信息的一张。工藤新一看着黑羽快斗的照片，即便是证件照，这个少年也止不住扬起嘴角。  
仿佛隔着错开时空，告诉他。  
“新一，加油啊。”  
——快斗，求求你了，快告诉我一些提示吧……

工藤新一绞尽脑汁想着，他紧闭眼睛，沉浸在自己的思维宫殿里。在这如同高维空间般的存在当中，错综的时间线被装进胶片，在他眼前同时播放，被他同时读取。  
他把记忆倒退回以工藤新一的身份与黑羽快斗正面交流的那一天，试图搜刮当时没引起他注意的疑点。  
黑羽快斗当时和木村真希、麻生纯、石田健三一起拼桌，最初自己的疑点在于“旁边还有其他的位置，为什么还要拼桌”，但黑羽快斗给出的理由是“可以第一时间拿到新鲜出炉的甜品”——其实这个理由并不能百分之百让他信服。他回忆着食堂的结构，总觉得隐隐有些异样。但当时鉴于黑羽快斗和那场命案确实没有任何关系，加上自己的戒断反应造成一定程度上的注意力下降，所以也就作罢。  
可是侦探果然还是要解决所有引起自己警觉的异样细节，工藤新一顺着思路下想，继续回忆起当天发生的事情。  
——“喂、工藤，你要是真的不行的话就别撑着了。”  
警戒线外围着的人太多，信息素过于混杂，导致他即便服过药了，又渗出了一点点信息素。即便微不可闻，可如果靠着的距离足够近且心细的话还是能够发现。  
“游离案外的在场的清白人”，除了他以外，无一例外皆为Alpha。  
——“路人们都在往这里看，会不会把我们当成逮捕归案的犯人了？这还真是个新鲜的体验。”  
当时的黑羽快斗坐在巡逻车上，面朝窗外，说过这样一句话。  
工藤新一皱起眉，现在想想这句话果然有些突兀，不像是平常的黑羽快斗会说出来的。而且，当时的黑羽快斗真的是在看向窗外吗？——还是说……  
他在借助玻璃窗，是为了看着上面反射出来的……车内的画面？

与此同时，服部平次正在一旁核对石田健三的资料，对着手机输入着档案上记载的号码。

那日黄昏，工藤新一做完笔录走出警署时，看见了黑羽快斗拍着石田健三的肩膀予以安慰，在他踏出警署的大门前，他们刚好挥手作别。那天的石田健三穿着浅色的外套，所以并不是很明显——  
工藤新一继续深入挖掘不可闻的记忆，发现那件浅色的外套上、被黑羽快斗拍过的部位，明显黏着着什么——  
圆圆的、白白的、小小的。  
——发信器。

服部平次摁下了通话键，听筒里传来“嘟——嘟——”的声音，示意电话畅通，正在等着对方接通。  
“服部！！！”工藤新一突然大喊，把另外两个人吓得身体一颤，而工藤新一则是迅速伸出手，想要夺下服部平次手中的手机，“别拨！！！”

在工藤新一的指尖触到手机外壳的那一刻，“嘟——嘟——”的声音切断，换上了熟悉的男声。

“喂？”


	24. Chapter 24

石田健三接通了电话。  
他靠着墙壁，外头是救护车的哀鸣，疾驰着从道路的远处接近这儿，又奔向另一端的尽头。刺耳的声音荡在这漆黑、空无一物又偌大的空间里，绕着回音，还混着些街道上的欢笑声。石田健三冷淡地看着救护灯的光、霓虹灯闪烁着的五彩缤纷的光，一起映在隔壁大楼上，又有一部分光透进了这个空间。

另一头，刚刚工藤新一赶忙从抽屉抓出许久没用过的领结变声器，随便拨动了一下按钮就调整成了完全陌生的声音，对着电话的另一头说道：“你好，请问是结衣小姐吗？”  
“……不是。”  
“啊，很抱歉，似乎是拨错了电话，打扰了。”  
工藤新一掐断了通话，长舒了一口气。天知道，刚刚他的心脏都就快跳破了。  
服部平次为工藤新一这一通无缝衔接的流水线鼓掌：“你这伪装的经验还挺丰富的。”然后他问道，“所以，你是发现了什么吗？”  
于是工藤新一将自己的猜想告知了服部平次与宫野志保。将事情说明后，服部平次立刻联络警方去调查石田健三的行踪。  
听着服部平次在一旁对着电话做叙述，工藤新一突然插话道：“不用从头调查，就拜托警方查找一下二十点三十分未归的救护车牌号和经过线路，大概率在米花町附近。”  
他刚刚隐约听见电话的另一头，有救护车的声音。  
而且今天是木村真希去世的两个月整，她的墓，就葬在米花附近。

“工藤新一”——或者说是黑羽快斗，挣扎着睁开了眼。  
“醒了？”  
黑羽快斗用力眨眨眼，睁开眼的一瞬间眼前还有白斑，加上周围较暗，他一时之间看不清。随后他尝试动了动四肢，发现自己手上脚上都带着镣铐，黑羽快斗顺着两副镣铐的延展出的铁链望向了不远处的——  
这还真是玩大了。黑羽快斗苦笑着看着不远处的显示着倒计时的炸弹，他也没想到自己会就这么简单地被偷袭成功。

头还是有些疼，这是前两天磕到头以后今天又挨了一个闷棍的结果。不过撇开这些，其实今天他本身的状态也说不上很好。  
黑羽快斗觉得身上有些烧，不过并不是生病时的那种脱力，后颈上的腺体泛着热，正一突一突地跳，他隐隐约约能够闻到一些可可的味道，但是不浓，估计石田健三暂时还不会察觉。  
——原来如此。  
黑羽快斗皱眉。他因为药物作用正在从Beta逐渐二次分化成Alpha，而先完善的是身体内部的性征系统，分化末期才完善嗅觉。所以他没有注意到自己早就因为工藤新一的信息素而逐步诱发出了属于Alpha的易感期，特别是早上那会儿对方强烈的戒断反应，当时Omega的信息素定是形成了浪潮，一点一点地刺激黑羽快斗的腺体——而他现在才能慢慢品味到自己身上本就微弱的信息素——这么一想，和工藤新一的第一个晚上，对方的信息素一定泛滥得满屋子都是，但是自己只是隐隐嗅到了零星的青柠味儿，从某种程度上来看，短短两天，他的嗅觉完善得也挺快，不然也闻不到本身就近乎飘渺的可可味了。  
易感期来得缓慢，并不是瞬间爆发，可这却是在实打实地酝酿之中。黑羽快斗心想不好，如果自己再被放任在这里，就算不被炸成灰，估计也要出事。他开始拼命地思考，寻找脱身的方法。  
“劝你不要挣扎。身上的手脚铐要是被强行打开，炸弹就会被立刻引爆。”石田健三站在一旁，他站得挺拔，从外表来看，根本就不是一个能做出这种事情的人。

“我以为你从一开始就铁了心地想要我的命。”  
“这你就猜错了，工藤侦探，我只是想跟自己打个赌。”石田健三从兜里摸出了一支香烟，点燃前端，幽幽的火星在黑暗的空间里闪烁着，像属于地面上的星星，“看看自己是会被你的朋友送进囚牢，还是要过上逃亡的日子。”  
说罢，他抽出另一支烟，问道：“要来一支吗？”  
“我不抽烟。”  
“哈，品学兼优的优等生。”石田健三又把烟塞了回去，揣进裤兜里。  
“你刚刚说了‘我的朋友’、对吗？”  
“对。”石田健三说道，他吸了一口，而后吐出缭绕的烟雾来，“希望服部侦探可以顺利把黑羽君带过来。”  
仍然披着工藤新一皮的黑羽快斗蹙起眉头：“所以从一开始，你的根本目标就不是我。”  
“恭喜你终于意识到了这点，不过我也不知道你到底调查出了多少内容。”石田健三抖了抖烟灰，两指夹着烟身再度把滤嘴塞进嘴里，“只不过没想到黑羽君似乎还记得我，而他最大的败笔就是在我身上粘了发信器。也许别人会觉得那只不过是外衣上不小心沾到的脏东西、一块灰尘，起初我也是这么想的——但那会儿不知道为什么，我留了个心眼，送去检验以后发现竟然是个没怎么见过的高科技玩意儿。能做得这么薄，也不知道是不是出自黑羽君的手笔，他是个脑袋不错的家伙，我从心底感到佩服。”

“那你为什么不直接去找黑羽？”  
“因为我不知道是否还要继续走下去——我指的是，人生的道路。”石田健三干脆坐在了地面上，仿佛就只是和普通朋友开茶话会那般，“我给纯递了刀，是纯的共犯，而死在刀下的是我心爱的人——但，法律却惩罚不了我。”  
石田健三突然冷笑一声：“你见过这么悲剧的事情吗？”  
“如果你真的想赎罪，不如供出组织的事情，这样法律也会给你想要的制裁。”  
“不、不。”石田健三摇头，“出发点不一样，我不能用组织的情报来换间接杀死了真希的赎罪券。况且，我不认为我的研究是错误的。真希是Beta，而我想让她变成Omega，这样我们就是真正意义上，天造地设的一对了。Alpha理应和Omega在一起，反之亦然，为什么要有Beta的插足？”  
“像Beta这种从旧世界遗留下来的残次品，是时候被清除了。”

黑羽快斗在看不见的地方翻了个白眼，表面上老实巴交的人的嘴里吐出这样的话，会比普通人更令人作呕。  
“那你非得借侦探的手来判决自己的命运吗？恕我直言，这也不是什么正确的选择，未免太麻烦别人了一点。”  
“我没有办法自我了断，也很迷茫……”

“因为你把自己的性命和运气交给了主。”  
不远处的楼梯传来了脚步声，人形从黑暗中露出。对方操着一口关西腔，戴着顶有芝加哥白袜队LOGO的鸭舌帽。他背着光，一步步走了过来，然后停在了原地。

现在是二十一点四十五分。  
“这不是服部侦探吗。”  
石田健三站起身，他把差不多燃尽的香烟扔一边，踩在脚下，碾去了火星。  
服部平次压低了帽檐：“收手吧。”  
“事到如今，你觉得这可能吗？”石田健三耸耸肩，“侦探，选择吧，是用黑羽君的性命来换自己好友的性命，还是让这附近的所有人给好友陪葬？”  
他们现在正处于米花町的繁华地段，而这是一幢有着拆迁计划的废弃大楼。外头就是车水马龙的街道，一旦在这里发生爆炸，后果不堪设想。  
服部平次没有回答。

“果然，这是一个很难的选择题吧。究竟应该以无辜人的生命为代价救下一个‘救世主’，而‘救世主’会在未来继续秉持正义，为其他更多无辜的人摆平不公；还是说，用‘救世主’的命，换一个、两个、很多个无辜人的正常生活？”  
“纯说得对，我认同她的话，一直以来我们两个的思想总是那么同步。如果真希无法变成Omega，我想我和纯也一定会有一个很好的结局——如果这一切都没发生的话。”  
“‘你们的快感，就是来自于亲手把我们送上刑场的那一刻，看着犯人的头颅被刽子手砍断在地，而后回去开一场欢乐的庆功宴。’而像工藤侦探这样的一届Beta，竟然能够将那么多人踩在脚下，你说，其中会有多少Alpha呢？——也许他是在享受践踏强者的快感吧，这简直就是不可理喻。”

“所以呢？”服部平次开口道，“凭借你的一面之词，就给侦探定了性，实在是不敢恭维。”  
“侦探从来不会将他人的痛苦作为自己精神愉悦的食粮，而我——”  
大阪侦探抬起脚步，他一点一点地朝着石田健三的方向走去。他身上猛地迸发了一种清晰可见的怒意，熊熊烈焰不断燃烧，在这漫长无边的黑夜里点起了光。  
侦探清澈的蔚蓝眼睛里映着晴空万里的天和广袤无垠的海。

黑羽快斗立刻明白了眼前人是谁——全天下只有一个人会如此。  
就在侦探接近的同时，石田健三以飞快的速度朝自己的身后伸手，惹得黑羽快斗忍不住大喊。  
“小心！他身上有枪！！！”  
侦探露出被上衣下摆遮住的腰间，那里束着足球腰带，他快速地发射了一颗足球，同时弯下身去调节脚力增强鞋的开关——感谢阿笠博士在他恢复原身以后又帮忙做了一双新的。  
——然而子弹的速度更快一些，在侦探奋力踢出足球前，石田健三先射穿了侦探的肩膀和腹部。手枪未装消音器，两声枪响在这空荡荡的空间里回荡放大，震得黑羽快斗快要失去听觉，心也高高地悬挂了起来。  
“我选择两个都要救，你也好，黑羽也好——”  
“剩下的就交给法律去制裁吧！”  
“这世界上怎么会有那么称心的事——！！！”  
侦探吃痛极了，脸色瞬间变得苍白，但他咬紧牙关，朝着石田健三的面部踢出足球——延续着一直以来的优势，他确信这次同样能够命中红心。果不其然，石田健三似乎是没想到普通的一颗足球也会带来如此巨大的冲击力，球类将他的面庞压缩、扭曲，在重击之下，石田健三立刻昏死过去，手上的枪也脱离了掌心，掉在一旁。侦探小跑过去，心有余悸似的，立刻把枪踢到了楼梯口，它顺着重力往下落，跌进深渊。

“唔呃！”  
完成这一切，侦探立刻跪倒在地，拼命喘气，痛觉源源不断地顺着神经刺激大脑。他打开手表的灯光系统一照，看见自己的手上、衣服上，全沾了血。  
“新一——！”  
黑羽快斗再也坐不住，他不自觉地身体前倾，想要去触碰眼前已然浑身是伤的爱人，刚刚那副场景能够排得上他“人生最不愿意回忆起的景象”榜单第一。侦探用袖子擦着脸上的汗水，顺带那些伪装用的棕色粉底也一并拭去，他又变成了黑羽快斗最熟悉的工藤新一了。  
工藤新一咬紧嘴唇，力道大到咬破了一个口子，从嘴角渗出了丝丝血液。他强打精神，跌跌撞撞地走到黑羽快斗身边，俯下身去，从裤兜里掏出一把小剪刀和小巧的镊子。

距离爆炸还有十分钟。

“刚刚来的时候，警方……唔……”工藤新一想要说点什么，但是疼痛堵住了他的嘴，他只好顿了会儿，又继续说，“警方已经搜查了石田的家，发现了类似的爆炸物，还不止一个。最重要的是，爆炸物没有引爆器，同样地，也没有停止器。所以，一旦开始运行，就没办法关上了。”  
工藤新一打开爆炸物的外壳，内里杂乱的线暴露了出来。  
“本来服部要跟我一块来，但是我让他去配合警方进行搜查，因为不确定石田还有没有在别的地方也安装了这样的爆炸物，而且留给我们的时间也不是很多。”  
“我不想、我不想再有任何人因为黑衣组织的事情被牵扯进来了，我再也不想看见这些……”  
他疼得满头都是汗，豆大的汗珠不断往下掉，只好先撑在炸弹物上方，摒着呼吸缓解了一些疼痛，快速浏览了一遍构造和线路分配情况。  
“哈……水银汞柱结构的吗，真是万幸，老朋友了。”  
工藤新一扯着嘴角，再次用袖口擦拭额上的汗，而后拆下手电筒型手表，用嘴咬住表带用于照明，并且开始用手上唯二的工具进行拆弹作业。他记得这副构造，在和高木涉一同被困在铁塔电梯里时，就已经拆除过一模一样的型号。  
只要能顺利拆除，黑羽快斗身上的镣铐也能够自动打开。

黑羽快斗把脸藏在阴影里，他咬紧牙，依稀尝到了血的味道，这是从未有过的失败和屈辱。  
“抱歉。”黑羽快斗说，开口以后都带着一股自我憎恨的念头，“我以为我能搞定一切，我本来已经有了足够的把握……”  
工藤新一有条不紊地按次序剪断错乱的线，时间一分一秒地划过，保持咬住表带的姿势让他的下颚泛酸，于是他把手表拿了下来揉了下下巴，顺便回道：  
“虽然想说没关系，但是我果然还是觉得应该生气，等到结束后我一定要和你清算今天的这笔帐。”  
然后工藤新一将表带塞回嘴里，和摆在眼前的难题互相博弈。他几度以为自己会就地晕厥，实话说，他的眼前已经出现了不断闪烁且大面积的白斑，令他只能使劲眨眼，驱散掉这些一个个调皮的白斑。

炸弹上的数字冷漠地往下跳动，黑羽快斗和工藤新一都没说话，只有浅浅的呼吸昭示他们仍然活着的事实。黑羽快斗把头靠在身后的承重柱上，脑袋发虚，他又默不作声地歪过头去看满头是汗的工藤新一，然而自己为他拭去汗水的能力都没有。  
可工藤新一咬着发亮的手表，是这片漆黑的空间里唯一的光。过去的怪盗基德也好，现在的黑羽快斗也好，他们都想要追寻自己的光亮。从唯一的宝石到唯一的真爱，黑羽快斗突然觉得自己真的太贪心了。  
其实他还以为工藤新一会狠狠责骂他，尽管现在对方实在是没有这个力气去责备，但他也做好了准备。等到一切结束后，他一定会好好地给他的侦探道歉，告诉他那些不为人知的秘密，真正地揭下怪盗最后的谜题。  
只要他们能活着。  
只要他们能一直在一起。

时间飞快，在手表因电力不支而暗下去的同时，工藤新一剪掉了最后一条线。  
镣铐发出“咔哒”的声响，掉在地上发出钢和水泥地碰撞而出的闷声。  
计时炸弹的外壳的时间停在了四点零一秒。

工藤新一松了一口气，绷紧的神经瞬时且不可抑制地完全松懈了下来，他觉得自己身上好像也没有原来那么疼了。  
一切都已尘埃落定，未来没有残党、没有恐惧、他再也不会生活在酒厂笼罩的阴影下，终于能够开启完全属于自己的、自由的人生。他会有爱他的人，他也会学着如何爱人。黑羽快斗未来可能会完全变成Alpha，那么他也能够下定决心摘除掉自己身上带着别人气味的腺体，去赌那一半的可能性。  
“快斗。”工藤新一的身体已经有些不稳，他连说话时的声音都变得恍惚。他甚至没有多余的力气去拿开嘴里咬着的手表，只是张嘴让它自然下落，摔在水泥地上，表面碎出裂纹。  
“你没事，真的是太好了。”  
他什么都听不见了。  
只是隐约觉得，自己好像跌进了一个——  
充满着可可气味的怀抱。


	25. 尾声

之后工藤新一被送往医院进行手术，同时黑羽快斗也在进行伤口检查。黑羽快斗身上没有大碍，都是些轻伤。而为他包扎的宫野志保告诫道，鉴于Beta变成Alpha这件事情目前不好在社会上公布，让他还是隐瞒为好。女孩儿又看着黑羽快斗根本没心思继续呆在这里的焦躁模样，便早早就放了人。  
——于是黑羽快斗一直在手术室外守着，期间目暮十三过来询问笔录的事情，时间也被他调成了明天。  
摘除子弹并不是一件太难的事情，也幸好废弃大楼里没有照明导致视野不佳，加上工藤新一处于动态，并没有让子弹命中关键部位。终于，工藤新一从手术室被推出来，黑羽快斗慌张地站起身去看自己恋人的面庞，然而后者呼吸平稳，表情安然。  
像是在做一个美梦。

工藤新一逐渐恢复了意识，在睁开眼之前，先嗅到了消毒水的味道，这使他立刻就明白了自己现在正在医院。  
他缓缓睁开了眼，光线柔和，估摸着时间应该还早，大概在清晨时分。萦绕了他整整两年多的梦魇终于被摆脱，他难得地睡了一个好觉。  
工藤新一动了动身体，发现自己床边趴着个人。看着那头乱糟糟的头发，就明白了这是守在他床边整整一夜的黑羽快斗。回想起昨天自己说的要好好算帐时的气势汹汹，这会儿突然又有些心软。  
他调节开关以抬高上半部分的床铺，伸出手，碰了碰黑羽快斗的脸颊——柔软、温热，是活人的特征。黑羽快斗估计也是累极了，眼下还浮着淡淡的青色。  
察觉到属于另外一个人的温度的黑羽快斗“唔”了一声，他虚虚地眨眨眼睛，入眼是工藤新一的笑容。  
“嗨。”工藤新一学着黑羽快斗的语气，“早上好。”  
“新一……”  
黑羽快斗并没有因为工藤新一的苏醒而感到轻松或是快乐，他皱着眉头，进而追问：“还有没有什么地方不舒服，有没有哪里痛……”  
“没有、没有，冷静点，我很好。”工藤新一看着黑羽快斗额上的一圈绷带，包得比之前还要厚一圈，“你呢？”  
“没事，我这是小伤。”

无言。

工藤新一突然想起昨天自己跌进了一个怀抱，那个人身上带着独特的可可味。他带着雀跃、隐秘、又笃定的好奇和快乐，朝黑羽快斗伸出手，讨了一个抱抱。  
黑羽快斗正值易感期，而且也根本没那个心思去喷阻断剂，果然，工藤新一一凑近，就闻见他寻找了整整一年的信息素。  
因为一只肩膀裹着绷带不好大幅度动弹，他只好一手环着黑羽快斗的脖颈，一手搂着对方的腰。  
“快斗，你知道自己变成了Alpha吗？”  
“知道。”  
“那你能闻到信息素的味道吗？”  
“虽然身体正在进行二次分化，但是在昨天之前我都无法确切感知到信息素……准确来说，是昨晚之前。”  
“……那也就是说，现在可以闻到？”  
“嗯……”黑羽快斗一直在抚摸工藤新一的头发，享受着实实在在拥有的安心感，“是这样没错，有什么问题吗？”  
黑羽快斗抱着工藤新一，但又不敢抱得太紧，怕压到工藤新一的伤口。这时候工藤新一不着痕迹地释放了一些自己的信息素。  
青柠混着可可，轻巧地溢在了这片纯白的空间里。  
正值拥抱姿势的黑羽快斗自然是接收到了来自工藤新一的无声的暗示，他睁大了眼，心脏跳得飞快，脑海里近乎如浪潮席卷般，正为他清晰编织着这个巨大的秘密背后的真相。

“原来我从很早之前就属于你了，当然，你也是。”

工藤新一抱紧了黑羽快斗，轻声说道。  
之后，他察觉到自己的肩上有些湿润。黑羽快斗正窝在他的颈窝，没出息地掉下眼泪。他相信黑羽快斗能够像之前的每一次那样，听懂他的话外之音。  
并不光是在惊奇魔术秀的那晚，还有之前相遇的每一夜。  
而现在的工藤新一只能用拥抱来替代所有的答案。

“对了，下次有事也不要再一个人扛着了，这次你也不用自责，我不喜欢欠人情，你救我一命我救你一命，也挺好的。”  
黑羽快斗打了个哭嗝。  
工藤新一笑了开来：“明明是你说的，要给我包容你的机会吧？”

黑羽快斗直接扑了上去，不管脸上还有未干的泪涕，直接咬上了工藤新一的嘴唇。于是他们在晨曦中接吻，窗外的一点光芒随着嘴唇相贴而融化在交融的唇间。白色的窗帘被风吹得飞扬起来，涌起波浪，像少女的裙摆，风卷着窗外的落樱袭进了屋内，落在了桌面上。  
暖意肆意地钻进房间，大地的气温逐渐回升，很快就用不到围巾了。  
夏天要来了。

【《真爱至上》·全文完】


	26. 番外1 操之过急

工藤新一被黑羽快斗强制性地要求呆在医院里休息了两周多，才回到他们的出租屋。  
在这期间宫野志保来到病房，单独给他们两个说明了一些标记方面的情况。工藤新一在接受终身标记后长达一年多的时间内没有接受来自原配Alpha的信息素，他身上的戒断反应已经算比较严重，并且含有一定的激素紊乱。宫野志保拖着娇小的、属于儿童的身体坐在一旁的木椅上，翘起二郎腿，双手抱臂，尽力想要让自己忽视，不去注意眼前这对狗男男中间旖旎的氛围。  
“……综上所述，黑羽君就先不要对工藤进行任何形式的标记，无论是咬腺体还是插进生殖腔，都不可以。”  
黑羽快斗正襟危坐，点点头，活像是认真听课的小学生；而工藤新一正靠在床头上看书，表面看上去还是那个严肃的侦探，但是微微透着红的耳尖昭示着他根本没有看进去任何一个字——特别是在宫野志保说到“不能插进生殖腔”这件事后，条件反射地憋住了呼吸。相当识时务的宫野志保立刻反应过来这俩小孩儿原来之前已经做过了，说不定不止一回。  
——但是能憋住Alpha的本性不插进去成结，黑羽君也真是够努力的。  
“所以，我得让新一从适应我的信息素开始……”黑羽快斗复述并总结刚刚宫野志保所说的内容，确保自己理解无误，“不能用阻断剂，让Alpha的信息素自然发散。”  
“没错。同时也可以做点亲密举动加快适应，比如拥抱，或者是轻咬腺体，但是不能咬破往里头注射信息素。”  
“原来如此，我明白了。”黑羽快斗说，他又抛出了下一个疑问，“那我要什么时候才能给新一注射自己的信息素呢？”  
工藤新一锤了黑羽快斗一拳，因为这句话太过擦边球，所谓“注射自己的信息素”的方式无非就是前面提到的“现在不能做的两件事”，但这两件事总是会和隐秘的快乐联系在一块儿，让人想入非非。  
被锤了一拳的黑羽快斗清清嗓子，假装自己人畜无害：“我的意思是，如果不能真正注入信息素的话，这些举动无非是望梅止渴，并不能达到真正的目的。”

“这也是我接下来想讲的。”宫野志保说，“具体的时间我暂时也没办法把握，可能明天就可以，也可能明年……这需要黑羽君和工藤你们两个人的判断。”  
宫野志保捋了捋刘海：“这需要一个AO之间才能明白的‘契合的点’，像每个人只有自己才明白现在到底饿不饿，同样，这也需要工藤自行察觉到‘自己的身体是否处在可以被注入信息素’的状态。”  
接着，这个女孩儿伸出食指，指着眼前两个生理年龄已经是大学生，但是恋爱方面心理年龄单纯到不如一个十岁的孩子的令人操心的家伙们，再三强调道。  
“要一步步来，先适应，然后咬破腺体，等到腺体慢慢熟悉后，再谈之后的事情。”

“切记不能操之过急。”

随后宫野志保挥挥手，相当大气地大步流星离开了病房，谢绝被送客，也许只是不想再呆在如此酸臭的空气里，黑羽快斗只好站在病房门口和她告别。目送后，他转过身来回到房间，工藤新一正巧翻过新的一页书页，风从窗外源源不断地钻进来，上半身的病号服紧贴着一侧的腰腹，不知道是不是黑羽快斗的错觉，他总觉得工藤新一好像比第一次见面的时候还瘦了点。  
“黑羽，今天又不去学校吗？”  
“不去，都打过招呼了。你的名人效应真的特别好用，我一说你爸妈不在，只有我能来照看你，再加上我们从小如胶似漆，感情深，教授们个个都把我给放了，还不用补出勤率。”  
工藤新一无奈地耸耸肩，对于黑羽快斗一连串的“善意的谎言”，他并不多做表示。

“下午想不想出去晒晒太阳？”黑羽快斗掰着指头算了一会，“窝在病房也已经四天了，会不会觉得闷？”  
“嗯……可以。”工藤新一想了想，用手指捏了捏手上书本的厚度，“等我把这本看完，大概还有四十页。”  
呆在医院的这段时间，黑羽快斗也不让他使用电子设备，只管专心养伤，连手机都不许他使用，取而代之的是黑羽快斗回到出租屋时给他搬回来的五本没拆封的小说——所幸警视厅近来也没什么大事，服部平次也选择了直接来到病房给工藤新一送果篮而不是打一通慰问电话，能有这样不多得的看书时光，对于工藤新一来说也是一个不错的消遣选择。

“说起来，刚刚小小姐所说的‘契合的点’指的是什么？”  
黑羽快斗对此还是抱有些疑惑，因为理论和实践并不相同，他也不知道工藤新一到底要有怎样的感觉才能算是到了合适的时间。工藤新一也想了会儿，但是没得到答案，所以他干脆地低下头去，把后颈上微微突起的腺体暴露在了黑羽快斗的面前。  
“咬一口不就知道了？”  
黑羽快斗也并不拒绝，他伸出手抚摸了一下工藤新一的腺体，后者本能地瑟缩了一下，因为让一个Alpha抚摸自己的腺体的举动无异于暴露隐私，实际上非常羞耻。  
魔术师张开嘴，先是用舌尖舔舐了一下突起，不出意外地闻到更鲜明的信息素的味道，侦探的身体泛起热，接受标记了自己的Alpha的爱抚让他全身都诉说着欢愉，如果再这样下去，他一点都不怀疑自己会想要得到什么更加过分的对待。  
黑羽快斗知晓这一点，所以加快速度，露出牙齿咬在突起的腺体上，起初只是轻轻地碰了碰，见工藤新一没有什么不适后便加重力道，在上面留下了一点齿印。这会儿工藤新一从喉头里咕哝出了一声嗯哼，怕他不舒服（但其实这声呻吟比起痛苦更像是——），黑羽快斗只好松开了口，浅显地舔舔亲亲就算结束。  
“有什么特别的感觉吗？”  
工藤新一拢好自己的领口，手背按着自己有些燥热的脸，想要压下一些热度。  
“有些闷闷的疼，还有点肿胀……但我描述不上来这样的感觉，只是觉得有些奇怪，这应该算是不舒服的感觉。”  
“我知道了。”  
黑羽快斗轻咳一声，想让这股不一般的暧昧烟消云散。

也许正午的温度实在是太温暖了些，黑羽快斗这几天循环着亲手下厨把可口的便当塞进保温盒，然后带着替换的衣物一直在出租屋和病房两头跑的行动。工藤新一在养了几天伤后伤口开始结痂，终于不会担心它会轻易裂开，总算让人放下心。缓了一口气的魔术师感到了一些困倦，他就着暖洋洋的阳光打了个哈欠，抬手揉了揉困倦的眼。  
“想睡觉？”  
黑羽快斗迷迷糊糊“嗯”了一声，他坐回椅子上，打算就这样坐着打个盹。工藤新一也不太忍心，挣扎着挪动身体腾出右半边床的位置，拍了拍。  
“要不要躺一会儿？”  
“要！”  
有甜头尝的黑羽快斗立刻蹬掉鞋子钻进工藤新一的被窝，不过并没躺下，而是和工藤新一一样靠在床头上，瞄着侦探手上的小说。  
“《红夹克侦探》的续作？你以前不是说不好看？”  
“偶尔也会试着换换口味。”看着黑羽快斗没什么躺下的意思，于是工藤新一说，“肩膀借你靠一靠？”  
“不了不了，我靠着床头歇一会儿就行，扯到你的伤口就不好了。”

工藤新一听到这儿，“啪”地一下就把书给合上了。  
黑羽快斗有点疑惑：“不看了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
侦探这样说道，任由自己撞进黑羽快斗的胸膛，把头埋在对方的颈窝，还顺道蹭了蹭。  
“我也睡个午觉好了。”  
工藤新一柔软的发好像猫爪一般在黑羽快斗的心尖上抓挠了一番，痒痒的。魔术师调整了一下姿势，让他的侦探能够倚靠得更加舒服些。工藤新一歪过头，嗅着黑羽快斗的脖颈，Alpha的腺体位置和Omega一样在后颈，只是不突出也不可被标记。他的Alpha的信息素是浓郁的可可味，但却不是很腻人，只是醇厚的香。  
“真好闻。”他感慨，自己后颈也不自觉地释放起了比刚刚还要强烈一些的信息素，属于自身的青柠和Alpha的可可在空气间缠绵，尽显柔软，正在互相拥抱、试探、融合。  
“新一的味道也很好闻。”黑羽快斗的喉结动了动，他吞咽了一口唾液，“和你非常相配。”  
无论是前调的青柠，还是后调的可可，都与你非常相配。

“我睡了。”  
工藤新一也打了个哈欠，他在温柔的信息素的包裹下，很快坠入了梦乡。黑羽快斗把脸颊埋进工藤新一的头顶，也迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

等到第十五天，工藤新一出了院。  
这几天黑羽快斗每天都会咬咬他的腺体，或者是爬上床坐在工藤新一的背后抱着人一起看那些有意思的小说来促进信息素的交融。在出院前一天晚上，工藤新一说原先肿胀疼痛的不适感似乎已经减轻了不少，说不定很快就会消失。宫野志保对此表示这是个不错的征兆，证明他们很合得来——无论是生理上的还是心理上的。  
在搬回出租屋那天，工藤新一察觉到黑羽快斗身上似乎有什么变得不一样了。本该散发醇厚香气的信息素竟然变得有些腻味，工藤新一直截了当地上手抚上了黑羽快斗的额际，发现温度有些高。  
工藤新一想了想，突然哽住了声。

“你……还处在易感期？”  
“唔、嗯……”黑羽快斗用指尖搔了搔脸颊，像是被抓到了什么小辫子，尴尬地笑了笑，“这几天不能喷阻断剂……Alpha的抑制剂也不是很敢用，怕信息素散发不出来……我的分化还没结束，不太稳定……”  
Alpha的易感期和Omega的发情期相同，会变得焦躁不堪、想要标记自己的Omega并不断索取对方的信息素，只不过持续时间并没有发情期那么长。但是黑羽快斗的易感期的延续时间明明已经超出了正常的时间一大截，这可能是他的易感期没能得到舒缓且分化不稳定的结果，但是对方连阻断剂和抑制剂都不敢用，导致这一理由的只有需要Alpha信息素来进行适应期过渡的工藤新一。  
工藤新一敛下神色，他努努嘴，有些不高兴。

“要不你咬我一口？我是说认真的。”  
“再过两天吧，你这才刚出院，小小姐也说了我们不能着急。”  
“让你咬你就咬怎么废话这么多？！”  
“好凶啊新一！”  
工藤新一直接上手扒开黑羽快斗的嘴露出两颗虎牙，黑羽快斗的斗志被莫名激发，但又不好跟个病号纠缠只得伸手去捏住工藤新一的两边脸颊并往外拉扯，两个大学生站在出租屋的玄关上演了一场幼稚的对决，谁都不肯松手，不知道是为了摆脱这档子事带来的羞耻还是在互相置气。  
但是今天只忙着出院了，黑羽快斗还没来得及像前几天那样咬咬工藤新一的腺体。所以被捏扯脸颊的侦探狼狈到吐不出囫囵的字句，嘟嘟囔囔、模模糊糊地嚷道：“说不定今天就没有排异反应了呢？！”  
黑羽快斗听闻此言后深思熟虑三秒，决心放他一马，转而揉揉侦探被他捏红的脸颊。

“……好吧，那就只是试试，如果新一你有任何不舒服的感觉就立刻告诉我，我不会马上咬破的。”

他们觉得还是回房间里进行实战操作会比较方便，多亏了黑羽快斗这几天一直在出租屋和医院两头奔波，虽然出租屋内并未有人常住，但是还是被打扫得十分干净。工藤新一换上睡衣坐在床上就闻到了被褥溢出来的太阳的味道，心里默默给自己的新晋男友加了十分。  
黑羽快斗坐在他旁边，柔软的床铺陷下去了一些。工藤新一自觉地调整了位置，让自己背对着黑羽快斗，等待Alpha的嗤咬。黑羽快斗从身后磨蹭上来，把工藤新一抱进怀里，让Omega的背部紧贴自己温热的胸膛，低头在对方的耳畔说：“那我咬了？”  
“嗯。”  
工藤新一下意识地抓住了黑羽快斗圈着他的腰腹的手臂。

黑羽快斗像往常一样，先是舔舐并啄吻着工藤新一的腺体，让信息素散得更多一点，然后用牙齿轻轻地咬住，咬一下就松开，然后再咬上，循环复始。工藤新一被折磨得直哼哼，他的腺体已经感受到了Alpha的亲密接触，可却迟迟未得到应有的信息素，比起之前的闷疼和肿胀感，今天更多的是一种火燎、发烧的触感，不用多加思考他都明白，自己的腺体到底有多想要。  
魔术师非常谨慎，这一次的轻咬时间比之前的每一天都长，信息素暧昧地交融着，现下工藤新一的表情无法被黑羽快斗看见，他咬紧嘴唇防止呻吟泄出，满面潮红，极力在忍耐着什么。

因为他半硬了。

工藤新一松开紧攥着黑羽快斗手臂的一只手，转而悄悄地拉扯衣服的下摆，就连双腿都不自觉地并拢曲起，不想让魔术师看见自己身体的异样。  
但是黑羽快斗是个异常敏感的人——在某种角度上。他仍然保持着舔吻轻咬腺体的动作，腾出一只手探进工藤新一的底裤里，握住了半硬的家伙，用拇指指腹摩挲了一下顶端，惹得工藤新一没忍住，嘤咛了一声，直击黑羽快斗的心底。

“半个月没碰……这里已经很想要了，我说的对吗？”  
“嗯唔……哈……”  
工藤新一蜷住身体，又细微地扭动着想要逃开黑羽快斗的掌控。可是他忘记了自己向来有着顽劣心的Alpha恋人是不会放过这种大好的机会的，所以黑羽快斗正分出一部分精力细细照顾着这根在不断的爱抚下完全挺立起来的东西，在魔术师的巧手下它变得肿胀，向工藤新一的大脑传输源源不断的快感。  
“唔……唔嗯……快、快斗……”  
工藤新一朝后倒，靠在黑羽快斗的身上，扭过头去亲吻Alpha的脸颊。  
“可以……啊哈……咬……”

“确定身体没有不适的症状了？”  
“嗯……”工藤新一黏黏糊糊地回答，闷哼出的鼻音听上去勾人又可怜，他凑过头去，和黑羽快斗短暂地接吻。  
“那我咬了哦。”  
黑羽快斗叼住工藤新一后颈上的腺体，那里已经被他舔弄到充血肿胀，他咬住腺体，不断施加力气——但是咬破皮肉本身就是一件会让人感到痛苦的事情，黑羽快斗觉得自己已经足够用力了，可还是没舔到腺体被破开皮肉而渗出的血液，倒是工藤新一似乎已经受不住，单纯的疼的难受，黑羽快斗发现自己手握的东西似乎都软下去了一点。  
“再咬重一点……没关系……”  
得到指示的黑羽快斗做了十几秒的心理准备，他想，长时间的僵持也不会让工藤新一好受——而且这是他们必须要经历的一道坎。所以他干脆一狠心，露出犬齿，戳破了脆弱的腺体。

“嗯啊——！哈！！！”  
信息素在一刻爆发似的席卷了整间房屋，他们都从未释放出过如此大量的信息素，且完全不受控制。工藤新一身上饥渴许久的腺体终于迎来了翘首以盼许久的甘霖，为了迎接这份快乐，它散发出强烈的青柠气息，完全压盖了后调的可可味。他的身体陷入满足，在Alpha信息素注射的刹那，工藤新一便射了出来，但这只不过是开始，信息素的供给还没有结束，他感受到自己刚去过的东西又微微颤颤地立了起来。  
而Omega的青柠味又狠狠刺激着Alpha的腺体，一个正处在易感期的Alpha招架不住这份来自与自己相当契合的Omega的诱惑，也被刺激出了大量的信息素。他的眼睛通红，圈住工藤新一腰腹的手臂不自觉地缩紧，想要接触更多Omega的信息素。

等到黑羽快斗松开口，AO的信息素完美地交缠在一起后，工藤新一分明感觉到有什么东西顶上了他的屁股。身后人的可可味变得愈发甜腻，温吞却又具备侵略性——显然黑羽快斗也起了生理变化，魔术师的本能正向工藤新一递出橄榄枝，邀约他一起来一场身体上的缠绵。而工藤新一自己的下身因为受到信息素而满足的再度立起。

“……要做吗？”  
工藤新一轻声问。  
黑羽快斗从背后把自己的头埋在工藤新一的颈窝，拼命嗅着怀里的Omega的信息素，呼吸都变得粗重。工藤新一于心不忍，因为让黑羽快斗变成现在这副模样的理由就是他。他的Alpha摇了摇有着毛乎乎的发丝的头，说。  
“我待会儿自己解决。”

……但是让黑羽快斗没想到的是，工藤新一的下一句却是不容置疑的陈述句。  
“来做吧。”  
根本就没听他在说什么。

工藤新一转过身来，亲吻着黑羽快斗的嘴唇，又把眼前这个活力男孩儿的裤子往下一拉——曾经自己认为根本不是Beta的尺寸的东西就弹了出来。他拇指指腹摩挲着黑羽快斗憋得通红的眼角，不知为什么就笑出了声。  
“你现在的样子，和之前我们在厕所那次一模一样。”  
黑羽快斗也笑了：“那次可真是灾难，我可差点就忍不住了。”  
“猜得到。”工藤新一用双手环住黑羽快斗的脖颈，亲亲魔术师的眼睛，“那这次这个到手的机会就别放过啊。”  
“可是小小姐说了……”  
“如果我觉得不舒服我会立刻叫停。”工藤新一补充道，“其实现在我的感觉……还挺好的。应该不会有太大问题。”

黑羽快斗叹了口气：“你真的想好了吗？易感期的Alpha会做出什么事情来我可不保证哦……光是现在让自己还有理智我觉得我就已经用了全力了。”  
工藤新一用嘴唇轻触着黑羽快斗的耳廓，喷洒热气。  
“来吧。”

他们决定就是用现在这个互相拥抱着的体位做。黑羽快斗和工藤新一拥吻起来，后者磨磨蹭蹭地用着别扭的姿势把自己下身的衣物全都褪去，黑羽快斗趁机往他的臀缝中一摸，意外的湿滑。于是他直接往后面探进两根指头，里头早就湿的一塌糊涂，两根指头塞进去进出毫无阻碍，于是他干脆利落地塞了第三根进去。黑羽快斗打算速战速决，工藤新一刚出院回到家，今晚还是好好休息比较合适。

工藤新一也非常顺从地伸出舌头和黑羽快斗的舌互相舔舐，连吻都是湿乎乎的。三根手指模拟着抽插的动作在工藤新一的后面不断进出，黑羽快斗还坏心思地摁摁工藤新一喜欢的点，惹得他的Omega总是不自觉地弓起腰腹，下身挺立的东西也在自己的腹部上摩擦，如同隔靴搔痒的做法让工藤新一快要流下生理泪水，他的下身想要得到释放却又无法做到。  
“摸摸我……”在激烈接吻的间隙，工藤新一小声地哀求。  
“你已经去过一次了，我怕你受不住，待会儿我们一起去。”黑羽快斗凑上前去吻掉工藤新一睫毛上沾着的泪珠，“再等等。”  
魔术师的三根指头在抽插的同时也在扩张着本就已经足够柔软的穴道。工藤新一的身体对他敞开，一览无余，且内里热情至极。等过了几分钟，黑羽快斗觉得后面已经松软到适合进入，便拍拍工藤新一的臀尖，让他稍微跪立起身。另一只手则是灵活地解开了工藤新一上身睡衣的纽扣，他埋进工藤新一的胸膛去吮吸漂亮又饱满的乳晕。Omega受孕后这里会变得软绵且能溢出汁水，是非常奇妙的反应。

“我进去了。”  
“嗯……”  
黑羽快斗扶住自己的东西，让它对准穴口，把伞状物的一半扣进去后，他用双手扣住工藤新一的窄腰，让他一点点往下坐。粗大的前端吞吃起来最费劲，工藤新一被磨的不断从嗓子眼里溢出闷哼和呻吟，他紧紧环抱住黑羽快斗的脖颈，有些害怕——尽管他们不是第一次做了。  
好不容易将整根都吞了进去，工藤新一的身体都在打颤，爽得脚趾蜷缩——一方面是后面的满足，一方面是在做的时候能够嗅到令人心安的信息素，让他很开心。  
“新一。”黑羽快斗亲亲工藤新一的嘴角，“舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”工藤新一用鼻尖去蹭蹭黑羽快斗的脸颊，然后脱力地靠在他的肩颈处，呼吸间都是甜腻的可可味，可是他却并不排斥，“为什么你的信息素会变得那么甜？”

意料之外的是，黑羽快斗并没有立刻做回答。工藤新一以为这个魔术师又对他隐瞒了什么秘密，警觉地同他对视，却看见一张颇为害羞的脸。  
黑羽快斗清清嗓子，但难掩燥热，他说：“前几天，我回这里收拾的时候，撸过几次。”

“然后我发现，想你想到硬的时候——好像我的信息素就会变甜。”  
工藤新一涨红脸。  
这是什么土味下流的情话吗？！

为了缓解这个尴尬的局面，工藤新一扶着黑羽快斗的肩膀，开始抬起自己的身体，然后又往下坐，幅度并不是很大。也许是因为在医院呆的时间比较久且身体还没有恢复完全，他让自己的身体起伏一会儿就有些累了。黑羽快斗用力握着他的腰肢，帮助他更好地上下运动。可越到后面就越发的狠戾……黑羽快斗逐渐受到本能的支配，属于Alpha的支配权和控制欲占满了他的头脑，工藤新一身上的信息素不断刺探他的神经，让黑羽快斗想要做的更加过分。  
到最后，每一次抽插都完成从伞状物到根部的进出，因为落下的力，让工藤新一觉得身体里的东西一次比一次顶的深，是初夜那时无法比拟的深度。黑羽快斗总是会恰到好处地擦过工藤新一内里的敏感点，让他头皮发麻，舒服到哭出声。但是Omega的哭泣和呻吟无疑是Alpha最好的催情剂，黑羽快斗有些暴躁地咬住工藤新一的乳珠，吮吻他的脖颈，下身也配合地朝上顶。  
工藤新一觉得自己像是水波上的一片叶，随着波浪上下起伏，敏感的臀尖早就已经被撞得通红，黑羽快斗却往上面扇了几个巴掌，明显地没有控制力道，一掌下去火辣辣又酥麻一片，惹得他的穴总是不自觉地收紧到极致，让他的Alpha被夹得吐出低吼。  
“慢……慢点……快斗嗯……”  
可是工藤新一发现，此时的黑羽快斗似乎已经听不见他的声音，只是一味地撞进他的身体深处。这是他第一次直面处于易感期的Alpha，现在他才能明白之前黑羽快斗所说的“易感期的Alpha会做出什么事情来我可不保证哦”这句话到底意味着什么。  
——完了，事情好像变得有些糟糕。

黑羽快斗发红了眼，他想要完全占有这个Omega——这个其实很早就已经属于了他的Omega，Omega的身上有清新的香气、穴里将他咬的很紧好像不舍得放开、嘴里呜咽着喊的全是关于他。他的胸腔已经装不下太多的喜欢，多出来的部分驱使他的四肢把他的Omega紧抱，想要揉进自己的血肉里。  
新一、新一……  
他知道自己的脑子也许已经不太清醒，可是也懒得分出多余的精力去明辨眼前的场景，说的通俗点——这也许就是天堂吧？温热的穴把他紧紧包裹着，黑羽快斗在抽插间发现自己好像顶到了和穴道不一样的东西，他朦朦胧胧地感到好奇，又往那个第一次被碰到的地方狠狠顶了几回。

“嗯！！啊哈！啊——”  
工藤新一失控地尖叫，他的上半身向后弯曲，脖颈滑出弧度。黑羽快斗顶到的不是别的地方，是Omega发情时才会露出来的生殖腔。那里从未被任何东西所触碰，柔软又敏感，被黑羽快斗硕大的前端不断顶撞，工藤新一能够感觉到，黑羽快斗的前端似乎进去了一些——生殖腔的裂口正在被一点点撞开，可以预料到的是下一步他将迎来Alpha在自己的体内成结。  
他的头也被顶撞的有些发昏，工藤新一嘴里咕哝着黑羽快斗的名字，绝望地感受黑羽快斗的东西清晰地顶进生殖腔的触感。他的身体早就在一年前被终身标记，但是这个标记来得极为异常，如果他想的话，平常、甚至是发情的时候，只要被咬咬腺体、和自己的Alpha交换一下信息素、在不射进生殖腔的前提下做爱就能满足需求，并不需要插进生殖腔以再一次进行终身标记这个步骤。  
而且Alpha若是往生殖腔内成结、射出体液，只要是生育能力正常的Omega就一定会怀上。但是现在的工藤新一并没有这个条件去接受一个新生命，他们才步入大学的学府没多久，未来还有很长一段路要走，他们都要争取属于自己的事业，不应该在这个时候……  
黑羽快斗彻底破开了生殖腔，而工藤新一则敏感地去了。腔内柔软极了、湿润极了，水波一点点打在前端上，任何一个Alpha都会醉在这个温柔乡里。这个隐秘幽深的空间以最好客的姿态挽留他的前端，在这轮攻势下，黑羽快斗也快要缴械。  
工藤新一哭着让黑羽快斗停下，他感到有些害怕，不清楚自己应该怎么办。

“快斗——唔……呼停！快斗……”  
“快斗！！”

他能够感受到黑羽快斗的前端在一点点胀大，不用太多时间，很快就会卡住腔口，强硬地往里面注射大量的液体。Alpha成结后的射出时间很长，不用工藤新一开口，都会把生殖腔灌得很满。等到Alpha退出后，紧致的腔口会闭上，兜住所有的液体，让Omega更好地受孕。  
工藤新一哭喊着去抓挠黑羽快斗的后背——黑羽快斗如梦初醒，他慌张地把自己的东西抽出生殖腔，但是成结是个不可逆的过程，他来不及完全抽出，前端在抽离生殖腔的下一秒就完成了成结，他只能卡着工藤新一的穴口，往Omega的穴道注射大量的液体，但至少避免了直接往生殖腔内注射液体的行动。

“对不起、对不起，新一……”黑羽快斗亲吻着工藤新一哭红的眼角，他的下身还在不断地射出。成结后的前端涨的很大，他没办法抽离穴道，不然会让工藤新一受伤，“是我没注意……”  
工藤新一浑身发抖，这场性事太激烈，他招架不住。他的里外都被Alpha的信息素包裹着，温温柔柔，他还能从略微缓和的信息素里嗅到一点他的Alpha带着歉意的味道。  
黑羽快斗一直在亲吻着工藤新一的面颊，或是含着他的双唇。他懊恼极了，他并不喜欢这种自我无法被自己掌控的状况，而且这也是他第一次成结，只能慢慢等着结缩小，等着这一切缓过去。

黑羽快斗一边说着道歉的话，一边将自己软下去的东西抽离工藤新一的身体。但是他的Omega在他快要抽离的时候绞紧了穴口，这究竟是什么意思，已经十分明显。  
“快斗……”工藤新一的脸上泛着不自然的红，“别走……”  
他闭上眼：“我好像……发情了……”  
Alpha过猛的信息素诱发了Omega的发情期。  
这也是这个Omega第一次真正迎来自己的发情。

黑羽快斗绷紧喉头和下腹，他能感到自己的下身又可耻的发硬——工藤新一吐出这么性感的话是他未想到的。黑羽快斗把工藤新一按在床铺上，俯下身去亲吻这个到处燎火的Omega。然后他抓起床头柜上的马克笔，在工藤新一的大腿内侧，在靠近腿根的部位画下一道黑色的横线。  
“之前我已经问过了，‘下次就一个正字可以吗’。”  
“是时候还债了，新一。”

——“要一步步来，先适应，然后咬破腺体，等到腺体慢慢熟悉后，再谈之后的事情。”  
——“切记不能操之过急。”  
黑羽快斗难得地爆了个粗口，去他妈的吧。


	27. 番外2 他说

在医院呆了半个月，又在家里度过了一段非常美妙的发情期，仔细算来，工藤新一快三个星期没有回到学校。和工藤新一窝在一块儿的黑羽快斗也没去，直到其中一个对黑羽快斗照顾有加的教授联络他并关切道“什么时候才会回来上课”后，他才发现是时候回学校上课了，要是翘得更多，老师那边虽能开绿灯而且成绩方面也不用太担心，但其他学生看见他这番出勤率低得要命还能拿高分走人的举动，肯定会有不满吧。  
工藤新一切开被煎得恰到好处的熏肠和煎蛋，放进嘴里嚼嚼，无比满足，这是一顿不错的早饭。他整个人被裹在宽大的睡衣里，看上去很慵懒且自在，毕竟前一晚他还在和黑羽快斗进行最后的决战。但唯一让人生气的是他大腿内侧的正字怎么都洗不掉，他之前也不清楚自己随手买的马克笔里的墨水竟然这么顽固。第一天的“正”随着时间的冲刷以及自己日复一日的清洁终于淡了一些，结果之后又被写了一个又一个，不光覆在原来的好不容易淡下去的印记上，两条腿的内侧都被写得花里胡哨的。他的双腿夹着的是他们激情时的记录，就这样暗自藏在这种诱人又见不得光的地方。工藤新一想到这儿就变得气鼓鼓的，黑羽快斗像是明白了他的想法，调皮地给了个wink。

“过完这个周末我就会回学校。”工藤新一说，他又往嘴里塞了一口熏肠，“不过在那之前，我得去见一见石田。”  
“什么时候？”黑羽快斗听到这个名字心里就不太舒服，连同表情都稍微沉了下去。  
“明天早上，已经约好了。”  
工藤新一吃完盘子里的食物，双手捧着咖啡杯喝了一口，里面又被黑羽快斗擅自加了一些奶和糖，喝起来带有些乳味和甜味。

“用推理追寻犯人，却眼看着他自杀的侦探，和杀人凶手没什么两样。”

不容置疑，石田健三是一个偏执狂，却又一根筋。在人生的岔路口自己无法进行选择时，他决定了把自己的性命交给命运来抉择。他对伪装成工藤新一的黑羽快斗说，“看看自己是会被你的朋友送进囚牢，还是要过上逃亡的日子”，听上去似乎已然对自己的生命不屑一顾。  
精神自杀和肉体自杀同等严重。

“我知道了。”黑羽快斗一手用叉叉起一块章鱼香肠，一手托腮，“正好我明早要去学校一趟，去教授那边拿这段时间落下来的资料。那明天下午我来接你，晚餐在外面解决吧。”  
“行。”  
工藤新一感到餍足，他舔着沾着咖啡的嘴角，掏出手机准备看看新闻。摸到手机外壳的刹那他生出了一种不真实感——仔细想来，这三个星期他好像都没有接触到电子设备，竟然就真的过了那么久和外界隔绝的、宛如进入孤山老林与尘世隔绝的生活。  
他翻了翻社交软件，除了熟人们的慰问信息以外也没有其他的事情，只不过他鬼使神差地翻上校园论坛，略微惊讶于信息素暴露过后关于他的热度只增不减，甚至有传谣的趋势。  
侦探的光辉是令人羡艳的，能够将目光投在他身上的并不只有他的爱慕者，成群的嫉妒之心也多的是。撇开校园论坛不说，校友们都嘴下留情了不少，在其他地方引起讨论的评论中大致都分为三类：一类是支持派，无论工藤新一是否被标记都由不得别人说，这种私人的情感生活根本不是其他人能够插足的事情，更何况他也并不是什么明星；一类是反对派，认为私生活不检点的侦探不适合主持正义，说不定侦探之前总是靠卖屁股换情报，和奸诈的官商勾结，以此中饱私囊；第三类则是温吞派，无外乎是二者的中和，不想站队，哪边都不想得罪。

“在看什么？”  
黑羽快斗凑过来，站在后方，工藤新一条件反射地想要把这些污秽不堪的言语给藏起来，他并不想让黑羽快斗发现这些，于是非常迅速地切换到了其他的社交页面。  
“今天的新闻。”他说，又飞速地浏览了一下屏幕上的信息，“最近的犯案率好像有所下降。”  
“这不是好事吗？”黑羽快斗用腿一跨就从沙发背部跨坐进柔软的沙发垫上，伸过头去和工藤新一一起看那一方小小的屏幕，“社会和平、国泰民安，意味着正义当道，这算不算满足了侦探的心愿之一？”  
说到这儿，黑羽快斗突然笑起来：“名侦探以后会不会失业？”  
“嗯……”工藤新一托着下巴，似乎还颇为认真地思考起了这个问题，“没有杀人案的话，帮孩子们找找失踪的小猫小狗似乎也不错……”  
“但这些并没有侦破案件带来的兴奋感强烈吧。”黑羽快斗闭上眼，靠在沙发上，“侦探是玩弄好奇心的生物，寻找真相的原貌和寻找真相的过程对于塑造一个侦探而言都是非常重要的因素。”  
黑羽快斗顺势倒在工藤新一的腿上，调整一下姿势，侧躺着：“如果‘侦探’这个职业真的消失了，我是说如果，那么你要如何满足你的好奇心？”  
工藤新一沉默了一会儿，他低下头，把黑羽快斗有些凌乱的发丝往耳后拨弄。  
“你别太上心，我只是帮你排练一下明天的说辞。因为我觉得，石田那家伙也会有同样的疑问。但无论你给出什么样的回答，我都会在你旁边。”  
“也许是这样的吧。”他的侦探微微翘起嘴角，“只不过……对于这个问题，我的心里早就有了答案，不用担心。”  
“那就好，我真怕你在他面前会吃瘪。”黑羽快斗说，他用脸颊蹭了蹭工藤新一的腿，企图找到一个舒服一点的着力点，可这让布料磨蹭到了这些天一直被照顾到的敏感内侧，想到那里还有密密麻麻的字迹，就让工藤新一有些脸红。  
“新一，借个膝枕。”  
“你给我回房间睡。”  
“不要不要，躺这里最舒服。”

第二天早上，他们吃完早餐后一块儿出门，在出门前第一次尝试互相吻别，两个人都有些扭捏，不知从何升腾起的羞耻心快要炸满胸腔——因为这总有一种新婚佳人的暧昧感，但到后来还是慢悠悠地亲上了。黑羽快斗并没有把工藤新一的嘴唇碾磨得通红，考虑到他待会儿还得出门见人，最后，这个魔术师只是执起侦探的左手，在他的无名指根部烙下一吻。他们十指相扣着出了家门，并不舍得放弃任何一丝能够黏在一起的机会，刚到楼下，两个人就不得不各自奔向了相反的方向。  
一轮轮地和看守所的工作人员打好招呼后，工藤新一终于见到了石田健三。他们呆在一间密闭且除了一套桌椅就没有任何东西的小房间里，也并没有其他人，但是角落处装着一个能够监视并监听他们的所有言行的监视器。他们坐在木头桌的两边，桌面上是两杯水。  
石田健三看上去和之前一样，脸上没有过度的喜怒哀乐的表现，不光是这次的劫持人质、安装炸弹，包括有关酒厂的罪行被发现对于他而言似乎并不是一件很重要的事。他的眼睛里晦涩无光，对一切事物都秉着淡漠的态度，以至于工藤新一和他开始搭话，他也只是遵循着一问一答的原则，且语句简短，仅此而已。

“其实……如果你回心转意，再加上你有那么优秀的能力，我觉得可以试着让你在服完刑后出来继续从事科研工作。像石田学长你这样的人才，若是因为这样的事葬送了自己所有的前程，我会感到惋惜。”  
“‘因为这样的事’……不觉得有些大言不惭了吗？工藤侦探。”  
“是的，就是大言不惭。”工藤新一非常直白地接道，“其实我早该注意到你是一个对信息素很敏感的人，不然当时在食堂里，你就不会察觉到我短暂且不受控地释放了一点微不足道的信息素。只不过，当时我哪怕想到了这一点，也只能觉得石田学长你的嗅觉很好，但无法察觉这其实是由心理造成的敏感。”

“……Beta是旧社会淘汰下来的物种，他们应该走向毁灭……我一直都是这样想的。倘若完美地遵循自然法则，Alpha和Omega的结合应该被所有人遵守。同时，Alpha和Omega在一起后，因为信息素和荷尔蒙的大量产生，彼此会更亲密，孕育的后代也会比旧社会更健康、更聪明。”  
“可是，和你一直亲近的两位女性，她们都是Beta。”工藤新一说，“木村学姐能够成为被你爱的人，麻生学姐能够成为被你尊敬的人，这两点难道还不能够说明Beta也是一个能够和Alpha或者是Omega相处的群体吗？”  
“并不……”石田健三摇摇头，“正因为真希和纯都是Beta，所以我才觉得应该要有所改变。一直以来，纯都希望自己能够变成Alpha，这样自己可以变得更加硬气，更加强势。起初我以为她是想努力让自己变得更为外向……但其实只是想要摆脱真希的请求吧。可是对于我来说，在长达十几年的接触后，我发现真希越来越脱出我的掌控，我并不清楚她是否能够属于我，而纯教会我的一切则让我更加明白了不是所有Beta都愿意自己只是个Beta。”  
工藤新一抿了一口水杯：“所以你想说，是麻生造就了你？”  
“……是的，但也不全是。只不过有一点要注意，不是所有人都甘心地耽于自己的Beta身份的，工藤侦探，这个世界可不会总是能够称你的意。”

“抛开侦探的理性而言，我想要说，也许在这个世界上，爱会比恨更加有力量。”工藤新一冷不丁地突然冒出这句话，“从最初到现在，听闻石田学长你所说的种种，若是一般人都会觉得我们两个的理念完全相反——前提是，你没有给我发那些邮件。”  
工藤新一抬眼：“先不提你的做法，因为让你变得那么极端还有一部分原因是组织给你施加的压力，让你的所有行踪都不再具备个人隐私，让人十分痛苦。撇开这些不说，其实你也很迷茫，不知道坚定地选择哪边才是正确的。也许木村学姐和麻生学姐给你带来的影响是你认为这个世界的Beta都应该消失，但是你内心深处的某一个地方仍然祈祷着木村学姐和麻生学姐不要有任何变化。”  
石田健三有些错愕。  
“一开始你发的邮件的确让我有点手足无措，我判断不清楚来意，但是到后面却是越来越急躁……那天我也说了，‘因为你把自己的性命和运气交给了主’。可是这又如何？驱使你选择做出这样行动的根本原因不就是你的动摇吗？你说过，是因为自己算是间接杀死了木村学姐，而为此感到痛苦——但这并不是所有的理由。”  
工藤新一顿了一下，继续说道：“我猜，是因为社会中并不是所有人都排斥Beta吧。”

“在现在的社会当中，第二性征作为隐私的一种，是否向外界透露全凭个人的意愿，所以会出现对外撒谎以达到隐瞒性征的状况。你破罐子破摔地暴露出我的真实信息素的气味，却发现自己并没有得到理想的结果。或许舆论可以逼死一个名人，但并不是所有人都站在我的对立面。”工藤新一突然想起今早刷手机时，那些没有被淹没在抨击字句中的包容句段，“仍然有相当大一部分并不赞成这种个人隐私被擅自曝光于众的行为，这对你造成了打击。”  
“……也许是这样的，我知道我这是在钻牛角尖。”石田健三苦笑了一声，“我希望能够通过打倒一个世人都认识的角色来对世间起到警示作用，却又没有足够的能力布下庞大的计划，也不想拉下脸面，让真希发现我是这样的小人，最后只能用如此拙劣的手段，但是我的内心又那么渴望自己的期待能成为现实，期待所有人能够和我一样主张让Beta们退出世界的舞台，和我一起声讨，但这又是近乎不可能的事情。”  
石田健三大口地吞了一口水，像是在猛灌一口酒，就如同那天下午他一个人闷着柠檬酒那般。  
“从最开始，我就错得很彻底。而纯使用的那个药品以及真希的死，都是对我的恶劣之心的报应——我死后定是会下地狱的那一个。”  
“……所以从一开始我就说了，如果你愿意回心转意的话，你的未来还有出路。”工藤新一说，“我认识许多很好的警部、也认识许多很好的学者，相信你的能力一定会让他们刮目相看。”

“工藤侦探，我突然不明白了。你今天这一趟，如此大费周章，到底是有什么目的？卖人情？但是对我这样的人卖人情应该没什么作用吧。”石田健三有些疑惑，“还是说你有别的目的？”  
工藤新一摇摇头：“这种事情，我不是早就说过了吗——”

“‘我选择两个都要救，你也好，黑羽也好——’，当然，这其中也有我的私心……我只是想让你知道，侦探并不是会把别人的痛苦当作自己获胜的快感来源的职业。”  
“至少对于我而言，我希望在查明真相的同时，让更多的人获得救赎。”工藤新一垂下眼，“有的时候，人只不过是一念之差走了错路，而有的真相令人唏嘘，甚至有的人是无可奈何。我不想理解为什么犯人要用极端的方式害人，夺人性命这件事无法得到我的同情，但是我又想要明白是什么造就了一个犯人。”

石田健三突然笑了起来，这是在这漫长的几个月当中，他的第一个笑容：“工藤侦探，你知不知道你的身上现在散发的是‘正义’的味道？难道侦探们都是这样的吗？实不相瞒，你们这些人身上的光辉照在我们这种阴沟老鼠身上，太刺人了。”  
“正义……吗。”工藤新一抿起嘴，“可能我的正义和其他人相比，又稍微有些不一样吧。”

这时有人叩响了房门，在外头说道：“工藤先生，时间已经到了。”  
“我知道了。”

工藤新一站起身，他在石田健三的视线中走向大门。  
“侦探和公安的不同就在于，侦探有属于自己的正义基准，为了维护自己的正义，可以自由地施展身手。”  
他握着门把，转动一圈，打开了门，又往外踏出一步。

“这让我们能够自行重新定义‘何为罪犯’。”  
“亦或是——”  
“让自己成为某人的‘共犯’。”

“我也并不是什么百分之一百正义的人。”

当工藤新一走出看守所时，黑羽快斗已经在外面等了有一会儿了。此时临近黄昏，绚烂的橙黄暖色盖满了整片天。  
黑羽快斗笑着朝他跑来：“之前打你电话没人接，我猜你可能还没处理完，就没忍心打扰。现在已经解决完了吗？”  
“嗯。”工藤新一站在原地，看上去精神有些不好。突然，他深吸一口气，朝天空大喊，“啊——好想吃肉啊！！！”  
黑羽快斗被工藤新一的架势吓得眨眨眼，又笑了开来，自然地抓住了工藤新一的手，转为十指相扣：“午饭也没吃，饿极了吧？那么我们现在是去吃牛扒？还是吃火锅？”  
“火锅！想要多放点肥牛卷！”  
“好好。”

接着，他们边说边笑，共赴散发着昏黄光色的尽头，不远处有着咕噜咕噜冒泡的暖胃火锅在等着他们。  
平凡的一天结束了。


	28. 番外3 “我的”

气温渐渐回暖，大部分人开始脱去身上的长袖长裤，转而捡起漂亮的花裙和清凉的短裤，能多裸露点皮肤就多裸露点，以此散去身上的热度。  
工藤新一在早上洗漱时，他先摸了摸自己的后颈——意料之外却又意料之内地摸到了没有消退的牙印。他和黑羽快斗在一块儿缠绵的时候，对方没少咬他的腺体注入Alpha的信息素，让他当时以为自己后颈上的那块肉要被对方硬生生地撕扯下来，所以之后的几天，即便摸上去牙印仍在，他也并不在意。  
只是……这都已经多少天了，为什么牙印还没有任何消退下去的趋势？工藤新一想，他发了个消息给灰原哀，简短地阐述了一下自己的疑问，后者回复得也很快，科学家少女说，“那可能是表示终身标记的印记吧，虽然形成得有点晚，但是不碍事。”

哦，终身标记。  
一个Omega只能被一个Alpha终身标记。最开始的工藤新一身上并没有显露地表明他已经是一个被Alpha标记过的Omega，现在他的身上浮现出了这迟来的印记，好像终于能够告诉所有人他已经名草有主。  
工藤新一想到这儿就有些脸红，他还没有把自己被咬过的腺体拿出去到处显摆的经历，反正从高中开始，他就总喜欢穿着一身蓝西装和白衬衫，再把衬衫的纽扣扭到最上面一个，然后打上领带，这让他的脖子基本上没有见光的时候。当然，踢足球除外。  
他不知道自己应不应该告诉黑羽快斗这件事，其实他可以预料到自己那个精力无穷的恋人要是听到自己说出这种（在对方眼里极其可爱的）话，定是会原地化身禽兽，拉着他来一场男人之间的对决。工藤新一单手上下摆动，试图扇去脸上的一些燥热。  
不过他们的关系得到公开……这肯定是迟早的事情，他想。这几天他去学校，不是多心，的确有不少人都在暗地里打量着他，但是又没有几个人愿意鼓起勇气直接出现在本人面前八卦。  
虽然工藤新一真的不介意……但是如果任由别人无限地遐想下去，可能会给周围的人带带来不好的影响。他也不想在连自己不清楚的时候，因为那些不存在的流言而给黑羽快斗虚构一个绿色鲜艳的大帽子。

“最近工藤回学校了哦！他看上去好像和之前没什么两样嘛，不愧是有名人，面对这些还能不慌不乱。”  
“人家也没有时间去处理这些事情吧？听说他之前没来上学的时间是在医院里养枪伤，调侃还是适度为好。”  
“真的是因为养伤吗？不会是出去和情人见面吧？”  
“不是，我就不明白了，人家就算是有了自己的伴侣也和你们没关系吧？”  
“上面的醒醒吧，看看你家的大侦探，才十九岁就被终身标记，你是不知道Omega要被怎么样才能终身标记还是单纯的蠢？”  
“和你有什么关系？”

黑羽快斗气得脚趾蜷缩，下一秒就能抓出三室一厅。这些对工藤新一的流言蜚语让他大早上心里就开始窝火，这样一来好像又回到了他们刚确认关系的第三天早上，那会儿他看着工藤新一屏幕上的闲言碎语就火大得要命，但谁能想到他的侦探淡定若水，没有丝毫动摇，一对比高下立见，反倒是他这个有着扑克脸的人倒是满脸暴躁。当然，这也有一大部分原因是源自Alpha的占有欲和保护欲，Beta当久了导致他还没有很好地转换角色，故而也没有察觉到自己的情感比过往更加敏感，物理意义上的。  
可是他们都已经在一块儿了，牵手抱抱亲亲上床这四件事哪件没干过？黑羽快斗撇嘴，他们是应该公开关系了，且不提再这样下去自己会不会变成工藤新一传说中的地下情人，他只是不想再让别人妄加揣测名侦探的生活——老天，都已经有人说名侦探的对象是个富商、四五十岁还有啤酒肚的那种油腻大叔，他们是眼瞎了吗？名侦探会自降身份和这种人在一起吗？况且那个富商只不过是名侦探的众多委托人之一吧（而且照片拍摄角度非常精准，看上去就好像他们有一腿似的）——还有人说名侦探的对象指不定就是之前办案时碰到的哪个罪犯，开什么玩笑，名侦探怎么会和罪犯搞在一块儿？——不不不，怪盗除外，怪盗可不是什么罪犯，只是一个优雅的夜行绅士而已，是名侦探的绝佳伴侣。

“新一！”  
黑羽快斗招呼着刚从卫生间出来的工藤新一，后者疑惑地歪头，又走过去，自然地在黑羽快斗的唇上亲了一口，让年轻的魔术师好不容易脱出口的话又缩了回去，用臂膀勾住工藤新一的腰腹让他跨坐在自己的身上，然后拥吻起来。他喜欢工藤新一嘴里清爽的柠檬味儿，这应该是属于新开封的一支牙膏的味道。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们公开吧！”黑羽快斗眯起眼，又亲亲工藤新一的脸颊，生怕他不愿意。  
但是出乎黑羽快斗意料的是，工藤新一答应得很快。  
“好，你想怎么公开？”  
其实工藤新一也知道黑羽快斗是想走个形式。现在他重返校园没多久，加上刚好碰到他和黑羽快斗没有重课的几天，所以在校园里他们也不大能碰到一块儿。为了防止别有用心之人的揣测，而且距离双方的特殊期过去也没多久，工藤新一这几天又喷了点阻断剂控制自己的信息素的量，不然周围的人闻见他们身上的信息素就会了然。  
“嗯……”黑羽快斗想了想，“发个推？或者ins？”  
“可以。”工藤新一说，“我猜你是不是还想配几张照片？”  
“你怎么能猜得那么准！”黑羽快斗咧着嘴笑，“但是我就是这么想的！”  
“那等我晚上回来再说吧，我现在得出去一趟了。”  
“又出门吗？”  
“对。之前接了一个校内的委托，我过去和委托人商量一下，不会很久，晚饭前会回来的。”  
“要等到晚饭前啊……那也很久了……”黑羽快斗皱眉，看上去有点儿委屈，“你去哪儿商量？”  
“上次请你吃巧克力蛋糕的店，还记得吗？”  
“哦哦，记得。”  
于是工藤新一起身去换衣服，看上去时间还挺紧迫，没什么在家里悠哉享用早餐的余地。黑羽快斗把做多的三明治包进纸袋里，准备给工藤新一拿在路上吃。工藤新一仍然是穿着他最常穿的西装和衬衫，一丝不苟地打好领带，抓起公文包就往外跑。  
“我出门了。”  
他们互相啄吻一下，浅尝辄止。  
“路上小心。”

“……所以，我认为结衣小姐只要放平心态就好，并不需要多想。”  
“真的是谢谢你了，工藤侦探。”叫做结衣的女孩儿看了看窗外逐渐暗下去的天空，他们竟然只靠一杯茶水就不知不觉地在这里坐了一整天，神经松懈下来以后她才发现自己的胃部空落落的，想吃点什么垫垫肚子但是又不好意思直接说明，只是婉转地提道，“我请你吃点儿什么再走吧。”  
“没关系，我家里已经有人做完饭在等我回去了。”工藤新一说，“你再看看，如果报告上没有其他疑问的话，那今天我就先送你回去吧，女孩子一个人走夜路不太好，以后要是有问题你再联系我就是。”  
“这多不好意思！”结衣来回扫视着手中的调查报告，仔细确认上面没有其他的疑点后露出一个轻松的笑，“那我给您打包几份甜点，您带回去和家里人一起吃吧，今天真的是太谢谢了——这点东西就不要和我客气了。”  
“那我就恭敬不如从命好了。”工藤新一笑着说。

结衣叫来服务生，她心细地从菜单上挑出几份卖相不错的甜品，嘱咐服务生打包得严实一点。在等待的这段时间，她和工藤新一又有一搭没一搭地聊起来。这是结衣第一次发出委托，也是第一次接触到这个从高中时期就闻名全日本的侦探，一开始她向工藤新一的邮箱里投去委托信息纯属破罐子破摔，也不指望自己的这点小事能够得到对方的回应——人家说不定根本看不上自己的这点破事。但是出乎她意料之外的是，工藤新一并没有自己想象中的那么难以亲近，相反，他十分平易近人，对待委托不分大小，都很认真。  
工藤新一经手她的委托也有一个多月，这期间刚好撞到网络舆论和医院休养两件事。想到外界那些对侦探加以抹黑的声音，结衣就不由得有些生气，她是网络上那半数维护侦探声誉的阵容之一，因为根据她和工藤新一的私下接触情况来看，她根本就不想让这么好的人受到任何一点儿非议。想到这儿，结衣有些不好意思地问道：“工藤侦探，有一个问题，不知道会不会冒犯到您……”  
“什么问题？”  
“就是……”结衣认真地想了想，既然开了这个头，那就是硬着头皮也要问出来，她绞尽脑汁地在想一个不会冒犯到工藤新一的问法，“之前，网络和媒体上好像对您有点儿不太好的声音，我对您有些担心，怕您受到了影响。”  
结衣想了想，又加了几句：“因为我所认识的您是一个很棒的人，我希望优秀的人能够获得应该有的赞誉，而不是被肆意诋毁。不过看上去您好像对此也没有什么感受？因为这么长的时间过去了，您好像也没有公开表示过什么。”

“可能是因为我对这些并不在意吧。”工藤新一说，“既然受到瞩目就要做好听到不同声音的准备。不过比起这些，还是侦探的本职工作更加吸引我。只是，我还是不希望自己周围的人因为我受到牵连。”  
“原来如此。”结衣轻巧地笑了笑，“那么，您已经有恋人吗？”  
女孩儿指着自己的嘴角：“也许您没有察觉到，这是您今天第一次露出那么轻松的笑容。虽然只是猜测，但我想，一定是有什么人在背后支撑您，所以才会让您这么无所畏惧地前行吧。”

工藤新一有些错愕，这也是他第一次触及到女孩儿纤细敏感的神经。他眨眨眼，又笑了：“确实，我想，如果用浪漫一点的话来说，那就是，我和他一定是真爱吧。”  
末了，他补充道：“……好肉麻，一点都不适合我。”  
结衣笑得欢快，察觉到了日常状态的工藤侦探的有趣。可是没过几秒，工藤新一突然站起身，朝不远处的一桌走去，惹得结衣疑惑地投去视线。他站在坐在那桌的被裹得严严实实的男子面前，颇有办案时的汹汹气势，普通的发问变得像是发出一张通缉令：“能不能请您不要再偷拍我和我的委托人了？”  
裹得严实的男子对此并不在意，他甚至狡诈地笑着：“少年侦探的烂俗情史明天一定会成为爆点，小朋友，就凭你威胁一个社会人可不是什么明智之举。你以为我手上只有这点照片吗？上一次是油腻富商，这一次是清纯学姐，玩儿的真大。”  
男子吹了声口哨。  
整个店面的顾客都不自觉地把视线投到了这里，他们饶有兴趣地观看一场现场大戏，气氛陷入僵持。可是不等工藤新一再说些什么，不知道从什么地方冲出来一个人影，以一种保护的姿态强硬地把这个侦探拉扯进自己的怀里。对方深呼了一口气，胸膛起伏剧烈，怕有人听不到似的，大吼道。

“我的！”

工藤新一轻轻勾起了嘴角，他闭上眼，放任自己去呼吸鼻腔间的浓郁的可可味，而自己身上的青柠混着可可的信息素也慢慢被勾得释放了出来。  
这家伙，太小孩子气了。

当晚，黑羽快斗的推&ins：  
“我和新一是真爱！[工藤新一害羞地低头露出腺体上的牙印.jpg][双人合照.jpg]”

【《真爱至上》·番外完】


End file.
